Jugando con la muerte
by Tabe-chan
Summary: ItaDei/lemon: Deidara es un famoso y reconocido artista plástico. Todo artista tiene admiradores, aunque a él le tocó uno un tanto peculiar. ¡Capítulo 9 colgado!
1. Arte I: entre discuciones y malentendido

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, aunque Itachi y Deidara es oooootro tema Tabe se los rapta y los viola sádicamente.

_**Parejas:**_ Este fic es enteramente ItaDei. También habrá KakuHida, PeinKonan, NaruSasu y un muuuuuuy leve toque ItaSasu. Si las parejas que te gustan no aparecen aquí no me vengas en el review diciendo si las habrá. Ya dije U.Ú

_**Notas:**_ Le agradezco enormemente a Ibaia/Kaz-san por ayudarme a arreglar el fic y por convertirse en mi nueva beta. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias amor!!

* * *

**Jugando con la muerte**

By Tabe-chan

Primer Arte: Entre discusiones y malentendidos… ¿Mi admirador secreto?

El ser humano a veces comete muchísimos errores. Estos mayormente suelen ser sin relevancia, dando la posibilidad de reivindicarlos, pero otros simplemente golpean de forma dolorosa, provocando consecuencias irreversibles... Éste es mi caso. Siempre creí que pelear por las cosas que uno cree más importantes en su vida era lo correcto, esa era mi ideología... Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

_Puedo sentir como cierra la puerta a nuestras espaldas para segundos después oír otro ruido. Puede que sea el pistillo de la puerta, no estoy seguro ya que mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas por el alto grado de alcohol en mi organismo. ¡Joder! Nunca bebo... ¿Por que tuve que hacerlo justo ahora? Mi visión se nubla y pierdo la noción de la realidad, dejándome guiar por él._

_Siento sus frías manos metiéndose por debajo de mi camisa. Toma mis labios con desesperación, claro que yo no le opongo resistencia. Lo deseo._

_Un sonido me hace volver a la realidad. Intuyo que tira nuestras pertenencias por el pasillo, me siento más ligero._

_- ¡Ahh!... ¡Joder!...- alcanzo a soltar al ver una oportunidad para tomar aire. Ahora un fuerte golpe en mi espalda. Puedo deducir que me acorrala contra la pared ya que siento como me recarga en esta para aferrarse con locura a mi cuello._

_- ¿Un?- otro confuso ruido llega a mis oídos pero no puedo percibir de que se trata, intento agudizar al máximo mis sentidos pero es en vano._

_- ¡Aah!...- un placentero gruñido sale de mi boca al sentir su lengua recorriendo toda la extensión de mi cuello sin dejar un solo lugar sin probar._

_Su voz me embriaga, puedo sentir que me susurra infinidad de locuras al oído mientras introduce su mano dentro de mi pantalón para hacerme ver el cielo. Como puedo, intento mirarlo a la cara pero sus manos expertas me hacen perder la noción de la realidad nuevamente, obligándome a tirar mi cabeza violentamente contra la pared._

_Un nuevo susurro sale de su boca, éste es lento y sensual, característico en él pero tampoco lo entiendo. Maldigo el haber tomado alcohol justamente ese día, al menos estando sobrio me habría preparado mejor para lo que se me venía encima en esos precisos momentos._

_Siento como me penetra sin piedad contra aquella dura pared de madera, arremetiendo una y otra vez como un poseso._

_- ¡Ahh! Duele... ¡Jo- Joder!- fueron mis implorantes súplicas, aunque dudo que se haya apiadado de mí ya que comienza a embestirme de manera mucho más salvaje y descontrolada. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando mitigar, aunque sea un poco, aquel dolor punzante._

_Me aferro fuertemente a su espalda, casi clavando mis uñas contra ella, al mismo tiempo que largo leves gemidos cerca de su oído, craso error, supongo ya que estos estimulan sus sentidos y comienza a darme de forma más dolorosa, haciendo que mi cuerpo choque una y otra vez contra la pared._

_No me quejo, a decir verdad estuve esperando este momento una y otra vez, siempre lo había deseado. Torpemente logro abrazarlo por el cuello, largando mis gemidos casi sobre su oído. Puedo oír que me dice cosas, conociéndole, nada inocentes seguramente._

_Mi cuerpo comienza a elevarse. Con fuerza sobrehumana me mantiene recargado en sus caderas para llevarme a uno de los sillones del comedor en el cual me tira, para en cuestión de segundos cubrir posesivamente mi cuerpo con el suyo. No pierde tiempo en reanudar las rudas embestidas, mientras esta vez tiene acceso a todo mi cuerpo. Siento que se separa de mí un momento. No se en que estará pensando, pero tal silencio me incomoda._

_Una de sus manos viaja hasta los botones de mi camisa la cual arranca de forma violenta. Joder, me debe una camisa. Siento como me despoja de ella, acariciando cada trozo de piel expuesta con especial dedicación al tatuaje en mi pecho izquierdo. Apoya sus antebrazos en el respaldo del sillón, justo a ambos lados de mi cabeza para darme las últimas y profundas penetraciones. Si no lo conociera pensaría que era experto en estos temas pero, según él, era su primera vez._

_Una fogosa oleada me hace perder el control por completo, arqueando la espalda en el proceso. Agarra mi erección para comenzar a masturbarla de manera desquiciada, dándome una y otra y otra vez en mi punto más erógeno. _

_- ¡¡Joder!!... ¡Ahhh! Por Kami... ¡Un!..- era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos antes de sentir su cálida semilla en mi interior._

Ese día se había convertido en mi perdición... y mi infierno.

* * *

- ¡¡Deidara!! Dime de una vez por todas donde quieres que ponga esta cosa, joder. ¡Hace como veinte minutos que me tienes dando vueltas con esto en las manos!

Este que grita es mi mejor amigo, Sasori. Os preguntaréis, ¿mejor amigo? Sí... ¿Como puede ser alguien tan pesado mi mejor amigo? Jajaja, ni yo mismo lo sé. Este es dueño de un hermoso cabello rojizo, al igual que sus ojos, solo que estos lucen más oscuros, contrastando con el rostro de niño que tiene. De cuerpo delgado y bien formado, pero de estatura normal tirando a baja.

- ¡Un! Es que no estoy seguro donde quiero ponerlo, un...- le contesto de forma dudosa, cruzando mis brazos encantadoramente analizando en cual de los veinte metros cuadrados de toda esa sala quedaría mejor mi hermosa obra de arte.

Hastiado, Sasori suelta mi escultura para apoyarla por unos segundos en el suelo. Veo como me dirige una cara de disgusto, llevando sus manos a su frente, masajeándose las sienes, ofuscado.

- Estás bromeando, ¿no?- me dice extendiendo una de sus manos mostrándome los metros cuadrados vacíos alrededor nuestro.

- ¡Hey! No puedo ponerlas en cualquier lado, un. Eso… Eso sería para tus obrillas de arte, un. ¡Las mías son especiales, un!- le suelto queriéndole jugar una broma pesada, enfatizando "_obrillas de arte_" con un gesto sugestivo de mis manos.

Mi comentario surte efecto y casi se ahoga con la bebida que había agarrado de la mesa más cercana.

- ¡Oye! Mis marionetas no son "_obrillas_" que lo sepas- me contesta de mala gana, tirándome el pequeño vaso de plástico, vacío, sobre mi cabeza.

Como les dije antes, Sasori es mi mejor amigo, desde los cuatro años que vengo aguantándolo. Pobre… Como si él no lo hiciera también.

Desde muy pequeños hemos sentido atracción por el arte, siempre hacíamos desastres, ganándonos tremendos regaños por parte de nuestras madres. Pasados los años, nuestra pasión por la materia se fue acrecentando cada vez más. Entramos juntos a la universidad, cada uno por diferente rama, él por ejemplo, diseño, grabado y modelado en madera. Yo en cambio me fui por el modelado en arcilla.

Muchos dicen que para conseguir lo que uno quiere hay que pelear por ello, no importa lo difícil que sea, supongo que, al final, ese dicho popular tiene mucho sentido. Al fin estoy palpando mis sueños.

Sí, como lo oís. Soy un famoso y reconocido artista plástico. Tengo que reconocer que me gusta ser el centro de atención, no se si eso será malo o bueno, lo ignoro por completo, pero siempre sentí la necesidad imperiosa de dar a conocer mí extraño y único arte explosivo.

Muchos dicen que esas extrañas habilidades son las que se llevan el crédito de toda mi fama. Me importa bien poco lo que diga la gente, es mi habilidad especial y estoy orgulloso de ella.

- Está bien, un. Ponlo ahí- le ordeno señalándole una de las esquinas vacías-. O no. ¡Espera, un!- vuelvo a bromearle, sabiendo lo mucho que eso le molesta. Al ver su cara de asesino en serie me apresuro a hablar.

- Bueno, bueno… No bromeo más, un- termino, devolviéndole el vaso a su cabeza.

- ¡HOLA CHICOS!

El ruido estruendoso de otro de mis camaradas hizo eco en el enorme lugar. Poco me importaba quien mierda entraba por la puerta, ya que mi vista se centraba en Sasori, concretamente, en la escultura que lentamente se iba cayendo de sus brazos. ¿Nunca os ha pasado que ves toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos en tan solo unos segundos? Seguro que sí, solo que esa situación es cuando uno roza la muerte según dicen, no es mi caso, claro… Pero para mí es como si lo fuera.

El sonido de mi hermosa versión de la Venus de Milo estrellarse contra el suelo, fue el detonante del comienzo a una encarnizada pelea con Hidan. Éste entraba con unas bolsas en sus manos. A su lado, Kakuzu, que inmediatamente dejó de caminar al ver lo que se avecinaba.

- Joder, Hidan. Eso te costara una buena cena, y NO cuentes con mi dinero esta vez.- agrega mi tesorero, acercándose para darle el propio pésame a Sasori.

- ¡¡Hey!! Yo no he tenido la culpa Deidara. ¡¡Ha sido él!!- señala con terror a Hidan, quien por lo visto no se había enterado de nada por el momento.

- ¿Yo, qué? -baja su vista a los trozos esparcidos por todo el suelo.- ¡Oye! Que yo acabo de llegar. ¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunta el joven de pelo plateado mientras saca comida que había traído para todos.

-¡¡Aarrgg!!- grito melodramáticamente, agachándome para ponerme peor aún- ¡¡Mi preciosa Venus de Milo!!

Hidan mira a Sasori y hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza- Joder, Sasori deberías tener más cuidado con esas cosas- se cruza de brazos para ladear la cabeza hacia el lado de Kakuzu quien lo mira con cara de _"Tú aún no te enteras, ¿verdad estúpido?"_

- Bueno a ver, ¿Qué mierda os traéis contra mí, eh?- se defiende como puede al ver dos miradas escrutadoras posadas sobre él.

- ¡Por tu culpa se me ha caído la escultura, Hidan!- se defiende mi mejor amigo a su vez, señalándole con su dedo índice de manera inquisidora- ¿Por qué tienes que venir pegando esos gritos?

- ¡¡Mi Venus!!

- Oye. ¿Y que iba a saber yo que traías esa mierda entre los brazos? Yo no he hecho nada malo. ¡Joder!- Kakuzu que estaba a su lado lo atrae hacia él para darle un beso en la frente.

Ah, me olvidaba por completo. Kakuzu es mi tesorero, él se encarga de que todas mis entradas financieras vayan viento en popa. Le conozco desde hace más de seis años y le tengo mucha confianza, al igual que a Hidan, su pareja. Hidan por otro lado es sacerdote. Sí, sacerdote, como lo oís. Vosotros diréis,"Hey. ¿Pero qué puede tener de sacerdote alguien con esa boca?" No lo sé… ¿Será por eso que estos tiene tan mala reputación? Quién sabe…

- ¿¿Mierda?? No puedo haber oído bien. ¿¿Has llamado "MIERDA" a mi preciosa Venus de Milo, un??- mi paciencia ha estallado. Son mis mejores amigos, vale, pero en ocasiones como estas no me importa lo más mínimo.

- Bueno, bueno… Entiéndelo Dei-chan. El pobre no piensa muy bien lo que dice, tiene insuficiencia cerebral- termina de decir Kakuzu abrazando a un Hidan con una gran vena hinchándose en su frente.

- ¡¡Joder Kakuzu!! Callado estás más guapo- se queja Hidan y, poniendo un encantador puchero, se cruza de brazos, dándole la espalda molesto. A Kakuzu siempre le gusta ponerlo de mal humor, se ve realmente encantador, según él. Personalmente, en esos momentos, ahí ha quedado mi último rastro de homosexualidad.

-¡¡Largaos de aquí todos ya!!- les suelto de mala gana. Vale, lo admito, tengo un carácter MUY fuerte, y en ocasiones me comporto como un niño pequeño. Dicen por ahí que todos tenemos un lado infantil por dentro. Bien, yo acabo de descubrir el mío.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? Tus gritos se oyen desde la calle, Dei-chan- todos nos giramos hacia el dueño de esa voz. En la puerta de entrada se encuentra Pein junto con Konan, quienes se acercan a la escena del crimen.

- ¡Mi Venus de Milo, un!- exclamo con un puchero en mis labios, mirando a los recién llegados a los ojos.

- ¡Aniki!- exclama al mismo tiempo Sasori, quien aprovecha mi distracción y corre hacia su hermano mayor para ocultarse detrás de el.

Pein es el hermano mayor de Sasori y es mi representante. Se encarga de programarme salidas, entrevistas y cosas que tengan que ver con el mundo mediático. Konan por otra parte es su pareja. Es una mujer seria e introvertida, a simple vista puede parecer frívola y antipática pero en el fondo es agradable y tiene muy buen sentido del humor. Lo más llamativo de ella quizás sea su forma de vestir, es gótica y le gusta ir toda de negro, así como pintarse de forma extravagante y usar camisetas y medias de redecilla.

- ¡Por culpa de Hidan se me ha caído una de las esculturas de Deidara y ahora quiere matarme!- intenta explicarle la situación Sasori, para ver si, de alguna manera, puede su hermano darle apoyo.

- Matarnos, querrás decir, y todo por tus manos de manteca. ¡Imbécil!- agrega Hidan desde detrás de Kakuzu, quien pone cara de _"A mí no me metáis, no vengo incluido en el pack 2x1"_

-Bueno, pero estoy seguro que no lo han hecho adrede, Dei-chan. Accidentes le ocurren a cualquiera, hombre- trató de tranquilizarme Pein. Extrañamente él es el único que tranquiliza mis arrebatos fuera de lugar por decirlo de cierta forma, supongo que haber convivido más de cinco años con él tiene que ver.

- ¡Eso! Nosotros no quisimos hacerlo Deidara, en última estancia Hidan sí, pero yo no- se defiende Sasori con el respaldo que le ha dado su hermano.

- ¡Hey! Vete a la mierda. Ojala Jashin-sama te queme en el fuego del purgatorio por mentiroso. ¡Pagano!- le contraatacó el sacerdote con repugnancia. Pensaréis que se llevan muy mal pero no es así. Aunque parezca que en cualquier momento van a matarse en el fondo se llevan muy bien. Definitivamente tendrían que imponer su idioma, aún no entiendo como después de semejantes insultos se hablan como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¡¡Basta, un!! Si no queréis que me arrepienta callaos la boca los dos- aunque siempre les diga que voy a matarlos, al final siempre termino dándoles un ultimátum, creo que el mote de "dictador" como me dio Sasori ya no me queda bien.

Un silencio sepulcral invade el estudio. Todos me miran con cara de querer largarse a las carcajadas.

- Jeje… ¡Lo que a ti te hace falta es alguien con quien estar, Dei-chan!- agrega Sasori entre risas para terminar de ocasionar una tercera guerra mundial.

- ¡¡Cállate antes de que termines como estampado para mi nueva obra de arte!!- le grito perdiendo la paciencia para después tirarle un trozo de arcilla de mi Venus. Desgraciadamente, no le di… pero al que sí le di fue a Pein, que se había puesto en medio para calmar la situación.

Bien, lo demás os lo imaginaréis. Corridas para el hospital de acá para allá. Queriendo matar a Sasori y Hidan, casi mato a una persona inocente, es verdad eso de que soy peligroso para terceros.

* * *

Mi día fue aparentemente tranquilo, digo aparentemente quitando el hecho que Pein haya tenido que ir al hospital por mi culpa y que mi hermosa Venus de milo se haya hecho añicos. Después de eso obligué a Hidan y Sasori a pagarme una cena, claro que el jashinista terminó haciendo gala de su gran habilidad maestra, engatusar a Kakuzu, logrando que este al final termine pagando la cuenta por él. No se como lo hace, pero siempre logra lo que quiere.

Entro a mi departamento con pesadez. Tiro mis cosas al primer sillón que veo, para después oír los mensajes grabados en mi contestador. Me dirijo a la cocina para sacar del frigorífico una cerveza bien helada. Comienzo a sacarme la camisa a la vez que escucho los mensajes. Siempre lo mismo. Entrevistas, entrevistas y más entrevistas. En cierto modo me estoy cansando del mundo mediático. Apago el contestador y me dirijo al baño. Me apoyo en la puerta con parsimonia para después, comenzar a caminar y encender el grifo del agua caliente. Me suelto el cabello, dejándolo caer por mi espalda y lentamente me despojo de mi ropa para ingresar en la estancia llena de vapor.

- Ahh… -largo en un placentero gemido al sentir la cálida agua mojar todo mi cuerpo. Es tan agradable. Son los únicos treinta minutos del día en que puedo relajarme tranquilamente sin ser molestado. Cierro los ojos para apoyar mi cabeza en el marco de la bañera. Silencio. Tranquilidad.

_- Jeje… ¡Lo que a ti te hace falta es alguien con quien estar, Dei-chan!... _

Tengo que admitir que mi amigo puede llegar a ser muy pesado e irritante de vez en cuando pero… ¡Joder! Cuanta razón lleva, necesito a alguien a mi lado. No me gusta darle la razón y mucho menos admitir frente a todos que está en lo correcto, aunque vamos, mis amigos no son estúpidos, ellos se han dado cuenta incluso antes que yo. Que patético soy, como diría Sasori.

Una vez salgo del cuarto de baño me dispongo a prepararme algo de comer. Mierda, estoy cansado, no tengo ganas de cocinar. Como siempre, termino llamando a la pizzería para encargar una cena basura. Últimamente mi vida es muy rutinaria, me estoy cansando rápido.

Tomando otra cerveza, me dirijo a mi habitación.

- Uf… - largo un suspiro prolongado y cansado. Mi departamento está tan vacío, necesito alguien con quien hablar.

Me tiro en mi gigantesca cama. La siento fría y vacía, maldito Sasori. ¿Desde cuando sus palabras me afectan tanto? Miro el techo con atención. Estoy cansado pero por una extraña razón no tengo sueño. ¿Será que, inconscientemente, no quiero desaprovechar cada segundo de mi vida? Estos pocos minutos que tengo libres me gustaría aprovecharlos un poco más.

Dirijo la vista a mi portátil. Lentamente me reincorporo de la cama para alcanzarlo y volver a tirarme en esta. Entro a mi casilla de correo. Mientras espero a que cargue, agarro una barra de chocolate. Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente no me estoy alimentando bien que digamos, mis almuerzos consisten en la misma mierda casi todos los días, así como mis cenas. ¿Hace cuanto que no como algo decente? Extraño un poco esa vida.

Comienzo borrando correos indeseables. No me sorprende que mi casilla tenga más de doscientos correos al día, ya es normal toda esta rutina.

- ¿Admirador secreto, un?- pronuncio, intrigado, al ver el tema del mensaje. Últimamente no suelo leer los correos de mis admiradores, pero por alguna razón éste me llama mucho la atención. En un movimiento espontáneo hago clic sobre el correo y comienzo a leerlo.

* * *

From: tuadmiradorsecreto

To: artisabang

**D**espierta tu Mirada enamorada…

**E**staré en tus sueños velando tus silencios, estaré en tu vida soñando con amarte…

¿**S**eré alguna vez objeto de tus sonrisas?, ¿de tus miradas?, ¿de tus caricias?...

**E**nloquezco cada vez que me miras, enloquezco cuando me hablas…

**O**igo tu voz que me hace temblar, oigo tu voz que me hace morir…

12:30 Tú admirador secreto. U.I

* * *

Me quedo releyendo el correo una y otra vez. Siempre supe que tenía admiradores, y que suelen mandarme mensajes. Pero este en particular tiene algo que me llama mucho la atención. Incluso me da algo de miedo, parece como si me conociera muy bien.

Intento ver el significado de cada una de las palabras, adivinando que quiso decirme con esas frases de amor. Las primeras letras me llaman mucho la atención, ya que están en mayúsculas y en negrita, resaltando cada oración.

- DE… SE… O… ¿Deseo?...- Pongo a trabajar mi mente, intentando sacar conjeturas o algo relacionado, pero no hay caso, aunque…

- Un momento… ¿DESEO?... deseo, deseo, deseo, deseooo… ¡DESEO!- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- "Deseo" es el nombre de la cafetería que esta a dos cuadras del estudio, un- De acuerdo, parezco un demente. ¿Cómo puedo sacar conclusiones tan estúpidas como estas? De verdad, parezco un niño jugando a los detectives.

Intento no hacer maquinar mi cabeza, sacándole importancia al asunto para volver a mi bandeja de entrada.

Para mi sorpresa encuentro otro nuevo que acaban de mandarme...

* * *

From: tuadmiradorsecreto

To: artisabang

Ven, ven solo un minuto…. Te espero…

Se que estas ahí….

Tu admirador secreto. U.I

* * *

Bien, ahora puedo decir que este mail me causó escalofríos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Chocolates, tomatazos, flores, cartas con ántrax, críticas constructivas… ¡¡PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Glosario: **

Kami: Dios.

Aniki: Hermano mayor.


	2. Arte II: ¿Alivio o desilusión?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, aunque Itachi y Deidara es oooootro tema Tabe se los rapta y los viola sádicamente.

_**Parejas:**_ Este fic es enteramente ItaDei. También habrá KakuHida, PeinKonan, NaruSasu y un muuuuuuy leve toque ItaSasu. Si las parejas que te gustan no aparecen aquí no me vengas en el review diciendo si las habrá. Ya dije U.Ú

_**Notas:**_ Le agradezco enormemente a Halfi-lobi-cute por ayudarme a arreglar el fic y por convertirse en mi nueva musa y beta. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias amor!!

**Jugando con la Muerte**

By Tabe-chan

_Arte II : ¿alivio o desilusión?_

Comenzaba otro fatídico día en mi vida. Claro, disfrutaba mucho de lo que hacía, pero eso era cuando estaba encerrado en mi sala, haciendo mi arte. A pesar de las presiones, obligatoriamente tuve que forjar una máscara social, fingiendo ante todos. No era tan sociable como le hacía ver a todo el mundo, aparento ser algo que no soy para agradarles**.** Quiero ser yo, no estar ocultando mi forma de ser y ver las cosas tan solo por ganar popularidad. Me gusta ser el centro de atención, soy ególatra de mi propio arte.

Odio no poder tomarme las cosas en serio, me frustra ver como todos a mi lado crecen y se enriquecen a pasos agigantados, mientras yo me quedo en el mismo lugar de siempre. Cuando creo que avanzo, retrocedo un paso más. ¿Por qué siento que soy el único que no madura?

Esas son las ideas recurrentes en mi cabeza. Constantemente medito que es lo que he hecho últimamente para avanzar, dándome cuenta que lo único que hago es tropezarme en el camino. Nadie más que yo sabe lo que siente en esta situación. Solo yo.

-¿Estas acá, Dei-chan?- la voz de Pein a mi lado me devuelve al mundo, mirándolo con desgana.

Ese día Pein me había conseguido una entrevista fiable. La supuesta entrevista no duró mucho ¿veinte minutos quizás? puedo asegurar que pasaron mucho más tiempo incluso maquillándome que en el dichoso programa.

Después de haber luchado con la televisora, Pein aseguró que su propuesta era una mierda, por lo que el supuesto proyecto futuro que esta empresa me ofrecía se fue al carajo. De todas maneras no me interesó en lo absoluto. Yo apuesto por hacer algo independiente, sin contratos molestos ni nadie que me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer. Ahora mi objetivo es terminar cuanto antes las preparaciones para comenzar mis clases de arte.

Hoy no me encontraba de buen humor ¿será por que no había podido pegar un maldito ojo en toda la noche? lo de mi admirador secreto aún me sigue rondando la cabeza hasta ahora.

Además, tengo que admitir que cuento con la ayuda de mis amigos, gracias a ellos es que mi idea esta saliendo a flote. Konan se encarga de la decoración en los momentos que no estoy, a decir verdad ella tiene muy buen gusto, por lo que cuento con ella para preparar mi gran sala a la gente. Sasori y Hidan hacen prácticamente lo mismo, aunque sus gustos no son precisamente los mejores, es por eso que dejo a Konan como líder mientras no estoy. Kakuzu mayormente está yendo de un lado para el otro, ocupándose de mis ingresos y papeles importantes. Últimamente coincidimos muy poco, todas nuestras conversaciones son al celular. Se lo extraña bastante.

No es el mismo caso con Pein. Con este estoy prácticamente todo el día, es mi representante, que esperaban.

Nuestra relación siempre fue extraña. ¿Extraña? se preguntarán. Sí, fuimos amantes más de cuatro años durante mi época de universitario. Por causas del destino, lo nuestro al final no se dio, preferimos quedar simplemente como amigos. Mayormente después de estas cosas una relación de amistad nunca es la misma como en un principio. A diferencia de la nuestra, aquella desafortunada ruptura hizo aún más sólida nuestra amistad. Lo sé, es extraño, por eso les digo.

Ahora nuestras vidas amorosas tomaron por caminos diferentes, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que a veces seamos posesivos y cariñosos entre sí, supongo que aquel amor que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros, terminó transformándose en una especiede fraternidad. Afortunado en el dinero, desafortunado en el amor.

—11: 30 un—

—¿Que?— me dice Pein mientras se concentra en conducir a mi lado. Al parar en un semáforo en rojo me dirige una mirada curioso.-¡Hey!... desde temprano que no dejas de mirar el reloj... ¿pasa algo? ¿Tienes cita con alguien?

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? No conozco anadie lo suficientemente bueno para mi, un- le digo curvando una sonrisita satisfecha y orgullosa.

- ¡Oh! entonces tomo eso como un cumplido ¿eso quiere decir que fui el prototipo de hombre para ti?- dice curvando una sonrisa igual o más prepotente que la mía, buscando respuestas al mirarme a los ojos.

—Sí lo eras, pero ya olvídate de eso Pein, ambos ya no formamos parte de nuestro circulo amoroso, un— le digo sin ánimos en la voz, apoyándome en la ventanilla, perdiendo mi vista por las amplias calles.

Llevo furtivamente mi vista a mi reloj: 11: 55

Bueno, a decir verdad tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si mi admirador secreto dejó adrede un mensaje en clave, pactando un encuentro secreto en la cafetería de la esquina, Deseo. Esto no puedo contárselo a nadie, mejor dicho, no quiero, los conozco bien y sé que se me largarían a reír a carcajadas diciéndome que parezco un niño. Prefiero ahorrarme esa molesta situación, por lo que opto por intentar olvidar todo ese estúpido asunto. El día se me está haciendo cansino y esto es recién el comienzo.

— Hola, un— mi voz de ultratumba hizo que mis compañeros me dirigieran una mirada peculiar. —Aviso que no estoy de buen humor, un— me adelanté a contestarles antes de que comiencen a reprocharme mi _"grandioso"_ estado de ánimo.

—Bueno, al menos tienes la decencia de advertirnos antes— como siempre mi amigo Sasori, tan simpático con migo. Agradezco a dios que ese día no me apetecía pelear con él, pero claro, no me privé de dirigirle una mirada antipática por su puesto.

—Que gracioso, un—

Pein**,** que venía detrás de mí, les hace unas señas sugestivas con las manos, dándoles a entender que todas las preguntas relacionadas con la supuesta entrevista se las hicieran a él. Aprovecho ahora que la atención va toda para Pein, tirándome cómodamente en un sillón esquinero.

—¿Y? ¿cómo les fue? — pregunta Konan, dirigiéndose hacia el pelinaranja, ayudándolo a quitarse el saco.

—Si Deidara trae esa cara es por que muy bien no ha de haberles ido ¿no te parece? — le responde Sasori a la peliazul, mientras colgaba unas cuantas pinturas por todas las paredes de la sala.

—¿Y que iba a saber yo? Dei-chan siempre lleva la misma cara— agrega esta para ayudar a agrandar la pequeña vena que iba creciendo en mi frente. ¿Se acuerdan que había dicho que mis amigos eran muy buenos conmigo y me ayudaban mucho y bla bla bla? rectifico… LOS ODIO.

— "_12:05"_ —

—No exactamente, salió todo bien, fue Deidara el que no quiso saber nada del asunto— aclaró Pein, dándole un beso en los labios a su novia, para luego agarrar la botella de agua mineral que esta le había traído.

—Bueno a ver… ¿es que eres estúpido o qué?— termina de colmarme la paciencia Sasori, dirigiéndose a mí; puteándome a gusto —¿Cómo mierda quieres ser más conocido si no aprovechas esta oportunidad para hacer tu propio programa en la tele?

—¡¡idiota, un!!—le tiro un almohadón**,** el cual esquiva fácilmente para después sacarme la lengua mofándose de mí. —¡Que no quiero sacar un programa en la tele, mierda, lo único que quiero es terminar de preparar las clases para comenzar con mi propia escuela, un!—

- Sabes que yo respeto tu decisión, Dei-chan, lo que tú hagas me parece bien mientras estés de acuerdo-me dice Pein, dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora. Konan simplemente asiente con la cabeza, dando aprobación a mi decisión también.

—Mmm… bueno bueno, ok, es una lástima. Por medio de la televisión podrías haber conocido muchísima gente mediática, con mucho dinero…al menos no estarías tan necesita…—. Esta vez puedo asegurar que el duro almohadón le dio directo a la cara. Que bien se siente.

—¡argh!—largo molesto, poniéndome de pié para agarrar mi saco, mi boina blanca favorita y una bufanda que le acabo de robar a Sasori. —Salgo, necesito distenderme un poco, un—

Bajo la atenta mirada de mis camaradas, me voy acomodando la bufanda de tal forma que me pudiera tapar mi boca y parte de mi nariz.

-**¡**Hey! no tardes mucho que acá faltan cosas por hacer, pareciera que intentas escaparte del trabajo dejándonos todo a nosotros –

Balbucea esto último Sasori, casi para sí mismo. Pude oírlo, pero paso olímpicamente de responderle y seguirle el jueguito. Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no tendría por que enojarme con nadie, tiene toda la razón y me están ayudando mucho mientras yo no hago una mierda por mi lugar de trabajo.

Muy pocas veces me doy cuenta cuando realmente me comporto caprichoso y egoísta con los demás. Siempre termino escapando de los problemas de la manera más fácil; huyendo de ellos lo más lejos posible, para refugiarme en algún lugar que ni yo mismo se. Tengo que cambiar mi forma de actuar y hacer frente a los problemas, ya no tengo quince años.

Antes de salir puedo oír la voz de Pein acercándose hacia mí.

—Toma— me ofrece sus anteojos oscuros, por cualquiera que pudiera reconocerme por la calle.

—Arigato, un— le contesto esbozándole una sonrisa tierna, la cual él me la devuelve de la misma forma.

El cielo estaba oscuro, desde la mañana que las nubes venían amenazando con largarse a llover. Estoy seguro que con la mala suerte que tengo últimamente se larga. Para que les digo, la muy perra había comenzado a diluviar en cuanto toco la acera. Tuve que ponerme debajo de alguna tienda que me ofreciera techo.

—Joder… le hubiera robado el paraguas también, un—

Meto mis manosa mis bolsillos, intentando darles calor**. **Estábamos en pleno NewYork, Infinidad de calles concurridas, llenas de gente caminando de acá y allá, polución en el ambiente, cantidad desbordante de luces de neón por donde uno girase, e infinidad de cosas características de esta. Era invierno, casi época de Navidad, por lo que los negocios estaban decorados con luces y adornos de todos loscolores. A decir verdad no disfruto tanto estas fechas festivas, envidio un poco las caras felices y llenas de ese espíritu hogareño de la gente. Extraño mucho a mí hermano.

Me quedo mirando el cielo por unos segundos. Inconscientemente saco mi brazo izquierdo de mi bolsillo para ver la hora por decimosexta vez en este día.

—12:25—

Dirijo mi vista furtivamente a la cafetería de la esquina, para comenzar a mover mis piernas inconscientementehacia allí.

Entro como si nada, mirando a mis alrededores a ver si hay alguien que pudiera llamarme la atención o que me haya reconocido. Al parecer nadie se enteró por lo que comienzo a dar pasos lentos hacia el fondo, observando cabizbajo a cada una de las personas presentes. Encuentro una pequeña mesa vacía al final, la cual no lo dudo dos veces y me siento en esta. Agarro el menú, simulando que leo este dispuesto a encargar algo, cuando en verdad inspecciono si mi supuesto admirador secreto esta presente observándome.

—**¡**Hola!, ¿puedo tomar su orden?— me sorprende una de las atractivas y jóvenes camareras del lugar.

—Ah… ¡eh!... un— Ahora sí comienzo a leer el dichoso papel en mis manos. —¡Eh! si, quiero un café capuchino, por favor— le encargo intentando cambiar un poco mi voz, a la vez que me acomodo la bufanda y mis gafas. Esta acción por parte mía solo me hace ver más sospechoso. Veo como algunos me miran, ok…creo que me pasé un poco al ponerme tantas cosas encima.

Mientras espero mi café me acomodo en mi asiento, observando atentamente cada una de las personas que entran y salen del lugar. ¡Mierda! Soy un idiota, ¿Cómo es que caigo en lago tan tonto?. Esta bien que todo este asunto de mi admirador me da muchísima curiosidad, pero en vez de estar ayudando a mis amigos, estoy perdiendo el tiempo en algo que ni siquiera sé si es verdad. Cierto, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ¿qué es lo que hago aquí, esperando a alguien que nunca he visto en mi vida?. Ahora entiendo quizás el porque Pein dio fin a nuestra relación. Soy un inmaduro.

—Aquí está su café, señor—

—Ah… oh… gracias, un— le doy una pequeña propina a la dependienta, la cual se sonroja y me sonríe encantadoramente. Lentamente me quito los anteojos mirándola de reojo ¿Será ella?

—Eto… ¿viene por aquí seguido? no me acuerdo haberlo visto antes— me pregunta esto mirando embelesada a mis ojos turquesas.

—No, no lo creo, un… es la segunda vez que vengo a este lugar, aunque… con dependientas tan lindas y atentas como tú uno viene todos los días, un— le sonrío seductoramente, para comenzar a dar sorbos a mi capuchino. Noto como la joven se pone nerviosa sonrojándose aún más.

—Gra… gracias— me dice de forma tímida y encantadora, dándole un toque inocente y angelical. —Es raro… es raro ver a alguien atractivo, solo por estos lados… ya sabe, mayormente vienen con lindas mujeres acompañados— puedo ver que levanta su vista a la mía. Bien, esta niña no es inocente y está buscando diversión. No me quejo, a decir verdad yo también.

—Si, tienes razón…oye ¿Qué probabilidades tengo deque me aceptes una salida para esta noche, un?— le contesto insinuante, haciendo gala de mis encantos.

—Ahh… etooo… — puedo deducir que le gustó mucho la idea, ya que me sonríe nerviosamente comenzando a jugar con sus dedos como niña sumisa, aunque vamos, dudo mucho que lo sea.- Me… me encantaría… ¡justo en media hora salgo de mi trabajo!— me dice emocionada por la invitación. Es una perra.

—¡Bien!¡perfecto! espero a que salgas entonces, un— observo como esta se aleja de mi mesa guiñándome un ojo, para seguir trabajando. Si, esta lo que busca es que la ayude a disfrutar un poco esta noche, ignoro por completo si es mi admiradora secreta o no, lo único que pienso ahora es en como tirármela. ¡Uf! ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacía? No sé, pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Que raro que no conteste— dice Pein volviendo a marcar el número del rubio por tercera vez.

—¡Bah! ese estúpido de seguro debe de estar con alguna puta, es un mal agradecido— Sasori se cruzó de brazos, molesto por la atención que su preciado nii-san le prestaba a su mejor amigo —Mejor deja ese celular de mierda y concéntrate en conducir que si no nos matamos—

—Jajaja... ¿pero qué te sucede, Sasori?¿estás celoso?— Se burla Pein, apagando su celular para ponerle atención a su hermanito pequeño.

—No ¿te parece? mejor no me jodas, no tengo ganas de pelear— Molesto, el menor se cruza de brazos al tiempo que pone un encantador puchero adorable.

—A ver… ¡pero déjalo! Últimamente está muy estresado y nervioso, no le veo nada de malo que quiera pasar un buen rato por ahí, además…— Este mira a su hermano mayor con cara de mala ostia, para después dirigir su mirada perdida a las calles festivas de NewYork. — Tu aún no le has dicho lo que sientes por él ¿o si?—

El pelinaranja nota como su ôtoto frunce el ceño molesto, por lo que lleva su mano a su cabello, despeinándolo encantadoramente.

—Yo también lo quise mucho hace años… aún lo sigo queriendo, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacía cuatro años atrás. Sé lo que estás pasando, y no quiero que sufras por eso, nii-chan—

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza, perdiendo sus ojos en el hermoso cielo estrellado— No puedo decírselo… más bien no quiero— Pein lo mira confuso.

—¿Por qué? —

—¿No te das cuenta, nii-san? Él… él no me ve de la misma forma ¡nunca lo hará! — al decir estas palabras, Sasori apretó sus puños con fuerza— Además… no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por eso, prefiero quererlo en silencio, aunque a veces me duelan y me molesten algunas de las cosas que haga—

—¡Je! muy sabia decisión de tu parte, ôtoto … estoy seguro que si yo hubiera pensado igual que tú hace cuatro años atrás, no me habría hecho tanto daño a mi mismo, pero bueno **¡**jajaja!, eso ya pasó— cambiar de tema Pein, esbozándole una sonrisa agradable y cariñosa a su hermano, intentando darle ánimos.

—¡Joder! pero mira si no tiene morro el desgraciado, tenemos que quererlo mucho como para hacer todo lo que hacemos por él— dijo Sasori, retomando su cara de antipatía de hace un rato.

—Jajaja si, pero también es verdad que se merece un descanso, no paró de esforzarse los últimos seis años. Creo que se merece de vez en cuando distraerse un poco ¿no?—

—Mhp… supongo, después de la muerte de sus padres había pasado por una fuerte depresión, aún así tuvo que actuar como estos para criar a su hermano menor, estar remándola solo durante mucho tiempo no debe ser nada fácil—

—Aha— terminó apremiando Pein.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a abusar de nuestra amabilidad —

—¡Ya!, pero sabes que es su forma de ser, y aunque parezca que se comporta egoísta, nos quiere tanto o incluso más que nosotros a él—

—Pero… pero es un abusivo—

—Ok, mejor olvídalo—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No es lo mío tener relaciones pasajeras con la primera que caiga, pero hacía mucho que nopasaba un buen rato con alguien, por lo que no me negué a mis instintos, por su puesto. Después de salir del café, esta encantadora jovencita me invitó a su departamento, esta iba directamente al grano… aunque no me quejé, tampoco contaba con mucho tiempo y menos me interesaba entablar una relación con ella. Ambos buscábamos un buen rato, eso es todo. Tampoco me enteré si esta chica era en verdad mi admiradora secreta, tampoco le pregunte ni quería hacerlo… prefiero pensar que lo que acaba de pasar lo conseguí por lo que soy, no por mi estatus. Además, si esta no estaba enterada y se lo decía, quizás hasta no me la sacaba de encima nunca más.

Nuestra frenética aventura no duró más de dos horas. Después de eso, cada uno tomo su respectivo camino. Al salir ni me pasé por el estudio, era tarde y sabía que Pein y los demás se habrían ido cerrando bien el lugar.

Llegué a mi departamento entrando cansado, tirando mis llaves en la mesita de entrada, como siempre. Oigo mis mensajes en la contestadora, mi vieja amiga. Me tiro despatarrado en el sofá del comedor, masajeándome las sienes con cansancio. Giro mi rostro para observar en completo silencio mis incontables obras de arte que adornan todas las paredes de mi enorme departamento. Necesito inspiración, mis obras no brillan como antes.

Cansado me voy despojando de mi ropa por todo el pasillo, llegando hasta el baño donde prendo el grifo para comenzar a llenar la bañera. Siempre disfruto de estos momentos de relajación, pero por alguna extraña razón hoy no. Es recién ahora que comienzo a darme cuenta que necesito alguien a mi lado. El silencio en la casa tarde o temprano me va a terminar volviendo completamente loco.

Al salir me dirijo a mi cuarto. A paso lento comienzo a ponerme algo de ropa ligera, para al mismo tiempo encender la televisión para que me haga compañía. Me tiro en mi cama junto con mi laptop y reviso mi página web para controlar como va todo. Usualmente Pein hace este trabajo, pero de vez en cuando me paso para ver que todo vaya correctamente. Después abro mi correo electrónico para borrar correos basura. Una extraña sensación me inunda al ver que no había recibido ningún correo de parte de mi nuevo "amigo secreto". Inconscientemente muestro que vuelvo a actuar como un niño.

Estoy a punto de cerrar mi cuenta, hasta que veo que me llega uno nuevo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From: Tuadmiradorsecreto

To: Artisabang

_Cuanta belleza vestida de blanco… estabas hermoso._

_Lástima que la persona que te llevaste a la cama no haya sido yo, me hubiera gustado amanecer a tu lado…_

_Tu admirador secreto I.U_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente al tiempo que mi respiración se agitaba sobremanera al volver a releer el correo. ¿Ven? Después de todo no estaba tan loco como creía, sabía que el mensaje anterior era un encuentro secreto en clave, quizás quiso probarme para ver si su mensaje me había llamado la atención como para ir en su encuentro, pero… ¿Por qué no apareció en el lugar?

Dirijo mi vista furtivamente al botón de responder, el cual le doy de forma mecánicaysin pensar las consecuencias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From: Artisabang

To: tuadmiradorsecreto

Gracias por tu cumplido, mi admirador secreto.

Debo admitir que tus mail me traen intrigado, ¿quién eres?, ¿te conozco de algún lado?, ¿por qué no apareciste?... te estuve esperando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le doy a enviar, esperando ansioso a que me responda. Ok, tengo cosas que hacer y me comporto como un crío caprichoso con juguete nuevo. ¿Desde cuando los mensajes de una persona que ni conozco me traen de este modo?, sin contar el echo que parece observarme a toda hora.Eso si es terrorífico. Mientras estos pensamientos rondan por mi cabeza, su respuesta me saca de estos restándole importancia al asunto nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From: tuadmiradorsecreto

To: Artisabang

_Un buen admirador secreto no da su cara hasta ver el momento adecuado de hacerlo, perdería el chiste si lo hiciera… Además, sé que estás disfrutando todo esto al igual que yo. Créeme que si hubiera sabido de tus necesidades ahora mismo te estaría susurrando infinidad de locuras al oído._

_Tu admirador secreto U.I_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Joder! Tiene razón, me da mucho morbo toda esta situación, sea quien sea sabe muy bien los lugares que concurro, con quienes hablo y donde estoy preparando mi estudio. Sé que estas cosas resultan peligrosas, puede ser un reportero, un stocker… o simplemente un fanático que sólo quiere conocerme. Extrañamente cada una de sus palabras me provoca curiosidad, quiero saber quien es.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From: Artisabang

To: tuadmiradorsecreto

Supongo… quizás si hubieras aparecido, tú ahora serías el afortunado y no esa muchachita.

Me hubiera gustado conocerte en persona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Largando una risita burlona le envío mi respuesta, me muero de ganas de saber que es lo que me contestará.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From: tuadmiradorsecreto

To: Artisabang

_Agrégame… quiero susurrarte todo lo que sale atropelladamente de mi boca al mirarte._

_Tu admirador secreto U.I_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, sea quien sea esta loco por mí, o simplemente puede que sea un reportero que intenta engatusarme para publicar quien sabe cuanta mierda en revistas estúpidas de paparazis, pero… hay algo intrigante en todo esto que me llena de curiosidad.

Por inercia miro el icono del Chat.

"_¿Lo hago o no lo hago?"_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Bien, lo siento mucho por la demora, acá tiene el nuevo capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado XD**

**Acepto criticas constructivas e ideas locas que puedan servirme, ustedes tiren ideas y yo intento ver si puedo ponerlas jajaja**

**Flores, tomatazos, chocolates, cartas con ántrax! OXO ¡¡REVIEW!!**


	3. Arte III: La persona tras mis espaldas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, aunque Itachi y Deidara es oooootro tema Tabe se los rapta y los viola sádicamente.

_**Parejas:**_ Este fic es enteramente ItaDei. También habrá KakuHida, PeinKonan, NaruSasu y un muuuuuuy leve toque ItaSasu. Si las parejas que te gustan no aparecen aquí no me vengas en el review diciendo si las habrá. Ya dije U.Ú

_**Notas:**_ Le agradezco enormemente a mi waifu Akane-Miyano por ayudarme a arreglar el fic y por convertirse en mi nueva beta. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias waifu!!*Tabe se la viola sádicamente*

Acá les traigo un nuevo capi, siento muchísimo la demora, muchas cosas que hacer y muchas cosas me han pasado, pero de a poco voy retomando XD

Well, lean y luego me matan por los review .U en este capítulo se conoce un poco más de U.I, pero no se dejen engañar, no todo es lo que parece… o quizás algunas si D:

Sin más que decir les dejo con la lectura! enjoy it! D:

**Jugando con la muerte**

Tabe-chan

_Arte III: La persona tras mis espaldas_

Mis ojos se fueron furtivamente al icono del chat.

— "¿Lo hago o no lo hago?" — me pregunto una y otra vez**,** tomando el mouse en mis manos, titubeando. — "¿Que puede salir mal, un?" — susurro en lo bajo, para clikear sin pensarlo.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta de mi departamento me saca de mi ensoñación, cerrando la ventana del chat como acto espontáneo y mecánico.

— ¡Mierda, un! — chasqueo mi lengua al ver que sin querer la había cerrado — ¿Quién será a estas horas, un? — me pregunto mientras voy hacia la entrada, fijándome por el portillo de la puerta.

Pronto me llega un SMS, el cual me pone: "_Estamos en la puerta, Dei-chan. Ábrenos"_.

Sonrío encantadoramente para apoyarme en la puerta y mandarles uno que pone: "No, si ya los puedo ver... me pregunto que vienen a hacer al depa de un hombre solo e indefenso". Se los mando, para al rato reírme de lo lindo al ver las expresiones en su cara al leerlo. (si, acá mejor también un punto y aparte :3 piensa en los mensajes como si fueran diálogos y no se pueden poner dos diálogos de dos personas distintas en la misma oración, o bien, si se puede pero en este caso mejor no hacerlo) "Tan indefenso no has de ser si casi me matas con solamente un pequeño trozo de arcilla". Ahora es el turno de Pein y Sasori de reírse a cuestas mías al escuchar palabrotas de mi boca desde el otro lado de la puerta**,** antes de abrirla.

— Ahora ya lo saben, un... ¡tengo arcilla y sé como usarla! —

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Pein largó una estruendosa risa, sobándose la frente donde tenía la herida, mientras Sasori me dirige una cara medio molesta.

— Baka —

— Bueno a ver ¿y qué te pasa a ti ahora, eh? —

Sasori pasa de contestarme, adentrándose a mi departamento con total normalidad, como si no pasara nada. Giro mi rostro contrariado hacia Pein, quien me dice con señas que no le haga caso.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, esperando que le dijera _algo_.

— Sí, un... salir hoy me ayudó a distenderme un poco, mañana ya me pongo a trabajar en el estudio de nuevo, un... gracias por hacerte cargo mientras no estaba — le digo prestando más atención en el olorcito que echa la bolsa de comida asada que habían traído mis compañeros.

— Sí, tirándose a una perra quien no — escupe con total sequedad Sasori, mirándome fijo a los ojos.

Le devuelvo una mirada más fría que la suya, pero no le contestó. Pein suspira resignado, rompiendo la tensión entre nosotros.

— Bueno**, **bueno, no vamos a discutir ahora ¿o sí?. Vinimos a pasar un rato agradable, no ha agarrarnos el uno contra el otro — declaró el pelinaranja, comenzando a escribir un mensaje por celular.

— Ok, están como en su casa, un — canturreo mientras busco cubiertos y platos para servir la cena. — Ne, un... —

— ¿Nani? — me pregunta Pein al terminar de mandar el mensaje.

— ¿Y los demás?... ¡bah! Olvídalo, aunque llame a Kuzu para que venga no lo hará... pero de todas formas mándales uno a Hidan y Konan, pasemos un buen rato todos juntos, un — le respondo con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo peculiar en mis ojos.

El sonido de la contestación a Pein nos llama la atención a todos. Al rato este me sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza para contestarme efusivamente.

— Según Kuzu y Hidan ya están viniendo para acá —

— Ne, dile al amarrete de Kuzu que traiga algo de postre, un... yo le digo a Konan que se encargue de la bebida — agarro mi celular de encima de la mesa para comenzar a mandarle un mensaje.

— ¡¡Jajajaja!! ¿Kakuzu? ¿Hacerse cargo del postre? no me hagas reír, Dei... ese con tal de ahorrarse algo de dinero es capaz de traer lo que le haya sobrado de su refri — comenta Sasori entre risas, para mirarme desafiante a los ojos, esperando que le dé la razón.

Por una vez en la vida mi amigo está en lo cierto. A veces es pesado, pero el desgraciado acierta casi siempre.

— ¡Ok! — nos confirma Pein, mostrándonos su celular para leer la contestación de Kuzu.

— Konan dice que no hay problema, un — agrego también, para proceder a apagar mi celular, pero el sonido de un nuevo SMS**,** desde un número desconocido**,** me hace desistir.

— "_¿Hay miedo? Tranquilo, no muerdo a menos que tú me des la orden de hacerlo"_—

Otra vez mi corazón se disparó descontroladamente, tanto así que Sasori y Pein se alarmaron notablemente al ver las facciones en mi rostro.

— ¿Estás bien, Deidara? — me pregunta Sasori, acercándose más a mi lado, intentando chusmear el mensaje.

— ¡¡O-oe!! ¡¡Es privado, un!! — escondo mi celular de las molestas manos de mi amigo, quien me mira molesto en nueva cuenta.

— ¡Ya!, no hace falta que me lo digas, seguro es un enamorado — mierda, otra vez vuelve a tener razón — me encanta como es que me tienes en cuenta, gracias por la confianza — me reprocha ofendido.

— ¿Pero de qué me hablas, un? —

— ¡Wow! ¿Así que tienes un admirador secreto y no nos has dicho nada? — la voz de Pein detrás de mí hace que dé un respingo totalmente nervioso y sonrojado, delatándome aún más. Nervioso, escondo el celular en mi bolsillo, pero el intermitente pitido de un nuevo mensaje hace que me ponga tenso.

— ¡¡Ahí va otra vez!! Que fuerte Dei-chan jajajaja — comenta Pein mordazmente, ganándose que le gruña entre dientes molesto, mientras salgo al balcón de mi depa para tener**,** aunque sea**,** un poco de privacidad.

— _"eres malo Deidara, me obligas a llamarte y cantarte mis locuras por celular, con lo caro que está el crédito"_—

Trago saliva con mucha dificultad, mirando el número con intriga _¿me llamará? ¿Será capaz de hacerlo?_

Inmediatamente el móvil suena, lo cual me hace pegar un bote y sonrojarme aún más de lo que estaba. Siento que mis manos tiemblan, mi corazón bombea rápidamente, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Con mis dedos temblando aún, le doy al botón de contestar.

— ¿Ho-Hola, un?... —

— _Que agradable sorpresa, pensé que no me contestarías-_ — casi me caigo de culo al oír su voz: era muy sensual y fría a la vez. Inconsciente me trabo, quedando en blanco y sin saber que decirle.

— Bueno, un... no te conocí en persona, pe-pero al menos pude oír tu voz... mi admirador secreto —

— _¡Uf! qué bien se oye saliendo de tus labios_ — me dice con una tranquilidad exasperante, la cual ocasiona que mi corazón se pare por momentos.

— Gra... gracias, un —

Pein golpeó los cristales de las puertas, para avisarme que los demás habían llegado. De fondo entraba un Kakuzu, mostrándome un pote de delicioso helado de cinco kilos a medio terminar. Una pequeña gota cayó por mi cien al ver que mi amigo Sasori volvía a tener razón por enésima vez en el día.

— ¡Voy, un! — les contesto para después volver a atender mi celular.

— _Veo que tus amigos me acaparan tu atención _— me contesta en tono burlón, para después quedar en completo silencio.

— No es eso, un… es que vamos a comer juntos y me están esperando adentro, un — ambos quedamos en silencio — me alegró al menos haber escuchado tu voz, un… es… sexy —

— _Sin ser presumido, es mucho mejor en persona, te lo aseguro_ — termina de decirme de manera peligrosamente provocativa, volviendo a sacarme los colores, haciendo que se me traben nuevamente las palabras.

— Bueno... eso lo diré cuando la oiga ¿no lo crees? eso te pasa por no venir hoy — le contesto macarrón, intentando darle confianza**,** para al mismo tiempo reprocharle el no haber aparecido esta tarde en nuestro encuentro.

Ahoga una encantadora risa, sacándome una a mí también — _¿tomo eso como una pequeña y deliciosa venganza? Eres un chico muy malo _—

— ¿Venganza? jajaja, no... Tómalo como, simplemente un comentario inocente, un —

— _¿Inocente, eh? Pega contigo _—

Pierdo mis ojos en las oscuras calles bajo mi balcón, oyendo atento su respiración.

_- Dime algo -_

— ¿Algo?... ¿Como qué, un? —

— _¿piensas en tu admirador secreto? ¿piensas en mí en tu estudio?_ —Antes de seguir hablando largó un suspiro prolongado —_ ¿lo hacías mientras te la follabas? _—

Mis colores pasaron de un leve rojizo al morado, agradecí a Dios que él no estuviera aquí viendo mi deplorable estado.

— _Vamos, dímelo... dime lo que tanto quiero oír de tus labios _—

— A… ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto, un? —

— _Vamos joder... ¿Tomo ese comentario como un sí? _—

Mierda, pareciera que me lee la mente, si sabe la verdad ¿porqué me lo pregunta? diría que disfruta escucharme vulnerable con sus comentarios.

— ... —

—_¡Jajaja!_ — otra vez esa risa sexy y orgullosa- _eres encantador, Deidara... tu manera de actuar me vuelve loco-_

¡Por dios! ¿Cómo es que alguien que no conozco me esté dando vueltas la cabeza de esta forma? De un día para otro, un completo desconocido ocupa gran parte de mi mente, día y noche. Su voz me embriaga, ahora menos me lo quitaré de mi cabeza.

—¡¡HEY!!! ¿Nos invitas y nos dejas solos en la sala? ¡Dile a tu admirador secreto que esta noche eres nuestro! ¡HEY! ¿Me oyes? ¡El que avisa no es traidor, si no vienes en dos minutos me como tu ración! — como siempre, Hidan gritando a los cuatro vientos para que medio mundo se entere.

Dirijo mi vista a todos mis amigos dentro, dedicándole una mirada de odio a cada uno de ellos, que por cierto, ya estaban haciéndome señales medio raras y nada inocentes referidas a mí y mi admirador. ¡Mierda! ya todos lo saben, mientras más guardas los secretos, más rápido salen a la luz.

— _Ya volveremos a hablar, Dei… suerte con tu cena _—

— ¡Ah! e- espera, un... dime al menos como es que has conseguido mi numero de celular, un —

El sonido del tono del celular me advirtió que me había cortado.

—¡Mierda, un! — cuelgo mi teléfono móvil para quedarme observándolo por unos instantes. Miro como ido el numero de mi admirador. Inconscientemente lo guardo en mi memoria, para al terminar, largar un suspiro y apagarlo.

Con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios entro al departamento para disfrutar de la reunión con mis amigos. No fue nada fácil lidiar con cinco miradas escrutadoras posadas sobre ti en toda la noche, y mucho menos cuando estas no están dispuestas a ceder hasta que uno termine desembuchando todo. Así fue mi noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos figuras entraban a una habitación en penumbras. La joven llevó su mano para prender la luz de su cuarto, pero la mano de su acompañante le impidió esta acción, agarrándola por la cintura para comenzar a devorarle la boca.

Con movimientos premeditados la fue dirigiendo hasta la cama tras de ellos, donde la tiró de forma salvaje, cubriéndola con su fuerte cuerpo para no perder más tiempo en forcejeos.

Este la tomó de las muñecas, subiéndose encima de ella para someterla a su entero gusto. Su cabeza era una revolución de ideas, infinidad de locuras se le ocurrían al verla tirada debajo suyo.

Con violencia la despojó de su camiseta, comenzando a acariciarle los pechos descaradamente.

— Mmm... parece que te gustan las cosas rápidas — sonrió la jovencita de manera juguetona, ganándose que este le apretase las muñecas con más fuerza, para con su mano libre llevarla a el cierre de su pantalón, despojándose de aquel trozo de tela molesta y agarrar su erección para masturbarse a gran velocidad.

La jovencita tomó sus labios con desesperación, manoseándole y echándole una mano con su entrepierna.

— Algo me dice que contigo la pasaré mejor que con el anterior, era muy lindo y lo hacía muy bien, pero... tú eres más sexy ¡¡MMHP!! —

La mano de este tapó su boca violentamente, para acomodarse en cuestión de segundos entre sus piernas y adentrarse sin piedad alguna en ella.

— ¡MMPH! — largó un fuerte alarido, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, para con sus manos intentar quitárselo torpemente de encima. La situación antes era sexy, ahora no tenía gracia alguna.

Lo único que provocó fue que este apretara su agarre, mientras se movía descontroladamente sin importarle el daño que le estaba haciendo. Con fuerza y sin dejar de embestirla, agarró su quijada, haciendo que sus ojos entraran en contacto con los suyos.

— ¿Que te decía? — pronunció sin emociones en su tono de voz, sin dejar de penetrarla.

— ¿Mmhp? — la joven lo miraba aterrada, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

— ¿Que- te- decía? — volvió a repetir pausadamente, sin apartar sus ojos rojos de la cara contrariada y confundida de la chica.

Lentamente fue soltando su agarre, dejándola en un estado semiinconsciente.

— Habla, cuéntame todo — le susurró bajo, arremetiendo ahora lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos hipnotizantes de los de esta, quien al parecer había caído en ellos.

— Muchas cosas... — pronunció como hipnotizada, como un muñeco al cual controlan mentalmente.

—¿Te dijo lo linda que eras? —

— Sí, no dejaba de... repetírmelo —

— ¡Je! — este curvó una sonrisa siniestra, frunciendo el ceño más que molesto — ¿te decía perra mientras tomaba tu cuerpo?¿Te susurraba vulgarmente al oído? —

— Sí.. me decía que era una perra... me decía que me gustaba que me follen... que —

La mano fuerte de este le tapó la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando. Sin decir una palabra comenzó con las fuertes envestidas otra vez, mientras oía extasiado todas las sucias palabras que salían de su boca. Leves gemidos comenzaron a salir de él, roncos y entrecortados.

— ¿Te decía que digas su nombre? ¿Qué le susurraras al oído que se corra en ti? — su voz parecía poseída por un demonio, sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

— ¡Siii! ¡AAHH! ¡¡¡DEIDARA-SAMA!!! — largó esta en un gemido extasiado — ¡¡AHHH!! ¡NO PARES**,** DEI-CHAN! ¡¡FOLLAME!!! ¡¡¡DESTROZAME!!! —

— ¡Joder!... — rugió su atacante al escuchar el nombre del recién nombrado — Sus facciones, descríbemelas — largó casi en su oído, moviéndose con fuerza desmedida.

— Era hermoso, su cabello largo y rubio caía sobre mis pechos, sus ojos azules mirándome, sus mejillas ardían, gemía abriendo su boca... largando su respiración sobre la mía... su piel... su piel transpirada rozando mi cuerpo... —

— ¡¡AHHH!! — un rugido salió fuertemente de su boca, para separarse de esta y acabar terminando entre sus pechos**,** y parte del rostro. A pesas de respirar agitadamente no le impidió marcar una sonrisa seductora de medio lado.

— ya no me sirves, perra- susurró frío para llevar ambas manos al delgado cuello de la chica, haciendo que esta saliera de aquel estado de hipnosis para forcejear debajo de él como podía.

Con frialdad tapó la boca de esta, mientras que con la otra mano rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón a medio bajar. Con un gesto neutro e inexpresivo sacó un cutter para en segundos sacar la hoja, pasándola muy lentamente por su cuello.

La joven negaba con la cabeza a la vez que infinidad de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, mirando irremediablemente, aquella hoja filosa acercarse con maestría a su delgado cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron maravillados, al tiempo que su sonrisa se agrandaba diabólicamente al clavar el afilado objeto directamente en la yugular de la joven. Sangre, esa sangre recorriendo sus manos.

Inmediatamente, perdió contacto con la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días fueron pasando. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que hablé por primera vez con mi admirador secreto. A partir de ese día no hemos dejado de hablar, siempre me llama tan sólo para saludarme y saber como estoy, según él, pero yo creo que está interesado en ser más que amigos.

No parece el tipo de persona loca y desquiciada del cual uno conoce en la red. Es simpático y muy inteligente cuando uno llega a conocerlo, además, sabe mucho de arte, incluso sabe todo sobre mis obras, le agradan.

Gracias a él tengo que admitir también que mi trabajo van cobrando vida nuevamente. Pein y Konan insisten que se debe a cierta persona secreta, obvio que les llevo la contraria… pero bien en el fondo sé que es verdad.

También estamos a tan sólo cuatro días de la esperada inauguración de mi estudio y estamos con los preparativos finales. Pein ya se está encargando de anunciarlo por mi página web. Aunque hemos dado a conocer la información hace tan sólo dos días, la lista de jóvenes aspirantes es enorme y ya casi está el cupo lleno. Estoy muy emocionado por comenzar ya.

Ahora me encuentro solo en mi departamento. Hoy me levanté de muy buen humor y un toque de inspiración recorre mis manos.

Abro las cortinas de mi balcón, sintiendo el sol cálido entrar e iluminar todo mi departamento. Hago lo mismo con las puertas también, aspirando profundamente el aire fresco. Hoy quiero crear mi arte.

Saco mis pinceles y pinturas para acomodar el caballete en frente de la ventana y comenzar con mi trabajo. No sé aún lo que haré, sólo me dejo llevar por mis pinceladas. Hace mucho que no estoy tan inspirado. Mis amigos tienen razón, mi enigmático admirador secreto se ha convertido en mi fuente de inspiración.

Infinidad de cosas me vienen a la mente en estos momentos. Dicen que las pinturas reflejan el estado de ánimo de un artista, así como su vida y sus sentimientos.

—Tú te llamarás "Hidebehind", un — (N/A: Hidebehind significa el que se esconde atrás xD)

Dice una antigua leyenda de leñadores canadienses que Hidebehind, es un ser misterioso que siempre está a las espaldas de las personas. Por más rápido que uno se mueva siempre queda detrás y por eso, nunca nadie lo ha visto. Dicen por ahí que algunos se han devorado a las personas delante suyo por tener el alma pura. En cierta forma refleja tanto a mi admirador y a mí, sólo que de alma pura yo no tengo nada. Cada persona en este mundo tiene un Hidebehind detrás, el mío tiene voz sensual, muéranse de envidia.

Una idea loca pasa por mi mente una y otra vez desde que me levanté. Estoy feliz, me siento bien, siento la necesidad de celebrarlo a lo grande. Extiendo mi mano para alcanzar el celular de encima de la mesa y llamar al primero que se me ocurra.

— ¡Kuzu! — le doy los buenos días a mi tesorero**,** mientras que mi mano comienza con las pinceladas iníciales.

— Buenos días — me dice Kakuzu medio dormido — ¡joder! ¡¿es mi único día libre y me despiertas a las 8 AM?! —

—Tengo tantas cosas que hacer hoy Kuzu, quiero contártelas todas, pero me llevaría mucho tiempo hacerlo por celular, un —

— ¡Uf! bueno, a ver criatura, dímelo con calma y tranquilamente que aún no espabilo — termina soltándome resignado, como siempre lo hace cuando le pido algo.

— Quiero hacer una fiesta inauguración para celebrar mis clases, un… ¡¡quiero que sea espectacular!! —

—¿Eh? ¿Y a qué se debe el cambio de última hora? —

— Simplemente se me ocurrió jejeje — canturreo efusivamente mientras ladeo mi cabeza a los lados para ver desde distintos ángulos, como va tomando forma mi grandiosa obra de arte.

— ¡Uf! joder, Dei-chan... no puedes estar haciendo cambios así de radicales a último momento ¿lo sabes, no? recuerda que estamos a tan sólo cuatro días de la inauguración del estudio —

— Un… lo sé — le respondo poniendo un puchero malhumorado — ¡tú eres Kuzu, un! —

— Lo sé, no me digas, baka — quedamos en silencio unos segundos — ¡uf! Ok ¿y de qué se trata tu fiesta? —

— Quiero que sea una fiesta de disfraces, un… no importa el dinero que lleve, quiero que a mis invitados no les falte nada, un — le comento emocionado, sin dejar de expresar lo que siento sobre el lienzo — siéntete libre de utilizar el dinero que haga falta, un —

— ¿Sabes la de vueltas que tendremos que dar Pein, Konan y yo por esto? —

— Por favor — suelto con la voz más adorable y efusiva que puedo llegar a poseer.

— Bueno, está bien — me dice suspirando resignado por mi grandioso poder de convencimiento — me pongo de acuerdo con Pein y Konan y más tarde te paso el presupuesto de todos los gasto que haga falta ¿Ok? Necesitaría la lista de las cosas que quieres, eso sí —

— ¡Un! — asiento encantadoramente — arigato, Kuzu, en cuanto la haga te la hago llegar por Hidan, un —

— Bueno, ya... no te pongas estúpido ahora por esto**,** ¿sí? — me suplica al verse vulnerable hacia mí.

— Ok, después se la pasas a Konan para que comience con las compras y encargues, un —

— Ok, luego nos ponemos en contacto entonces —

— Sí, bye~— cuelgo mil móvil para comenzar a mandar un mensaje.

_"En cuatro días quiero verte en mi fiesta de inauguración, será de disfraces y no aceptaré un NO como respuesta, quiero que veas mi nueva obra de arte__**.**_

Una enorme sonrisa se me dibuja en el rostro para terminar de alegrar por completo mi día.

_"No podría faltar, daría todo por estar a tu lado en un momento tan importante para ti"._

Largo un suspiro profundo al terminar de leer su mensaje. Temo estar enamorándome de él sin conocerlo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

En fin, estoy lista para los tomatazos .U este capi fue muy revelador y quizás comienzen a odiar a U.I antes de aparecer en escena jajajajajaja! pues eso, no les diré más por que si no arruino el desarrollo de la historia D: espero que les haya gustado x3

Tomatazos, flores, cartas con ántrax, chocolate OWÓ ¡¡REVIEW!!


	4. Arte IV: ¡Fiesta con sorpresa!

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, Itachi y Deidara ahora son oooootro tema kukukku*Tabe los ata y los amordaza y se los lleva*xDD_

_**Parejas:**_ _Este fic es enteramente ItaDei, aunque habrá NaruSasu como pareja principal/secundaria (xDDD). KakuHida, PeinKonan, SasoDei (por parte de Sasori) PeinDei y muy pero muy leve SasuIta._

_**Nota:**_ _Millones de gracias a Halfy/terkiller por betearme el capi ¡te quiero lobita!*O*_

_**Nota02:**_ _Siento muchísimo la demora asdadsdas!! Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, los leo a todos, además me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia, agradezco enormemente su apoyo, y la santa paciencia que tiene con migo, voy a intentar actualizarlo lo más rápido que pueda._

**Jugando con la muerte**

By Tabe-chan

Arte IV: ¡Fiesta con sorpresa!

— Vamos Hidan, no seas malo.

— Pero es el estudio de Dei... ¿sabes lo que nos hará si se llega a enterar que hicimos algo aquí?

— No se enterará, dudo mucho que venga tan temprano al estudio. Anda, vamos.

_Hoy será un largo día, ya no puedo esperar a la noche y mis nervios van en aumento a cada segundo que pasa. Mucha gente del rubro y bien acomodada asistirá a mi inauguración y varias de mis obras se subastarán a grandes precios. Todas menos una._

Kakuzu había acorralado al peliplateado contra la puerta, repartiendo tiernos besos por la frente y rostro de este, llegando a sus labios**,** los cuales tomó con hambre a la vez que pasaba cariñosamente sus manos por su cuello.

Esa mañana habíamos arreglado con Konan ir temprano a por los disfraces, así como un par de cosas más para terminar de dar los toques finales al lugar. Al terminar aprovechamos a pasar por el estudio.

— ¿Puedes, Dei-chan? — me pregunta Konan al verme luchar por sacar las llaves del bolsillo con basta dificultad al traer tantas bolsas encima.

— Un… creo que no, haber… fíjate en mi bolsillo.

El religioso no se negó a tal gusto, respondiendo al beso de forma demandante, abrazándolo por el cuello para quedar atrapado totalmente contra la puerta.

— Espera Kuzu…— alcanza a soltar el jashinista al separarse de su boca con dificultad — tenemos que esperar el encargue que pidió Konan… puede llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Asadskas! — larga el mayor en un gruñido molesto — Que esperen, ¿qué puedo llegar a tardar en hacerlo? — le susurra de forma ronca e insinuante mientras que iba desabrochando la camisa del peliplateado con rapidez.

— **¡**Aquí están! — apremió la gótica al conseguir sacar las llaves para después abrir la puerta.

— No, de verdad… no creo que sea buen moment…— no pudo terminar de hablar, la mano de Kakuzu se había posado sobre sus labios, más concretamente su dedo índice, el cual los selló deliciosamente.

— Shh… — ¿me dirás que esta sensación no te gusta? ¿Qué no sientes ese peligro de ser descubierto? ¿Esa inexplicable sensación que dispara tu corazón al tope? — precedió a susurrarle al oído, mordiéndole juguetonamente este para hacer perder el control al peliplata.

— Bueno, si pero…

— Shhhh — acalló el mayor con la voz más ronca y sexy que poseía, para apartar muy lentamente la camisa deHidan, dando suaves y cariñosos besos por toda la extensión de su cuello.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el salón principal, el cual ya estaba arreglado con hermosas y elegantes mesas de noche, decoradas con finos centros de mesas, velas aromáticas y elegantes candelabros de plata. El lugar estaba deslumbrante, infinidad de cuadros y obras decoraban las paredes y esquinas de todo el estudio.

— ¡Ah! Te juro que si llegan a descubrirnos, Lyra ocupará tu lado de la cama por un par de meses, que quede claro.

— ¡Ja!... no pienso dormir seis meses en el sofá — atacó el tesorero muy seguro de lo que decía, mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón para agarrar su erección, comenzando a masturbarse rápidamente — Lyra será buena compañía amor, pero ella no puede darte lo que solamente YO sé darte —

Sofocado por el calor de mi ropa, me despojo de esta para ir caminando lentamente hasta la plataforma del centro donde esta noche subastaré mis obras. Una tonta sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios de tan solo imaginarme lo grandiosa que será la velada, aunque admito que estoy más emocionado por encontrarme con mi seguidor secreto que en la misma.

El peliplata se vio obligado a morder la manga de su camisa, intentando acallar los ruidosos gemidos que salían involuntariamente de su boca. A Kakuzu mucho no le convenció la idea, apartándole esta para clavar sus afilados ojos en el.

— Quiero oírte gritar Hidan, anda… cúmpleme ese capricho — le rogó para ir bajando por su abdomen, besando aquella blanca y pálida piel.

— ¿E-estás loco?... ¿Y que si Dei llega y nos encuentra así? —

Kakuzu no hizo caso a las advertencias del peliplateado, agachándose entre sus piernas para hacerlo perder la razón.

— ¡Aah!... — las mejillas del menor se encendieron al instante al sentir la húmeda boca de su amante jugar con aquella longitud medio erecta. — Ok… está bien, pero no tardemos mucho, ¿si? —

El tesorero dibujó una sonrisa perversa, sabía que mucho no aguantaría y terminaría cediendo. Se reincorporó para en cuestión de segundos acomodarse como poseso entre sus piernas.

— Respira hondo amor.

Un leve ruido proveniente desde mi estudio me sacó de mi estado distraído, mirando a Konan como acto reflejo. Veo que esta me dirige una mirada igual, dándome a entender que había oído algo también. Me acerco cautelosamente hasta la puerta, agarrando un matafuego de los de emergencia, colgado en la pared más cercana.

— ¡AAhh! — con fuerza se aferró a la fuerte espalda de Kakuzu, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello para gemirle en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien Hi? ¿Duele? — le susurra preocupado y cariñosamente a la vez, esperando alguna señal que le diera el peliplata para comenzar a moverse. Al ver que este le asiente con la cabeza precedió a dar las primeras y lentas embestidas.

Le dirijo una mirada cómplice a mi camarada, la cual armada con uno de los centros de mesa en sus manos me asiente para que comience con el conteo.

— Ok, uno… dos… ¡¡¡TRES!!!! —

Konan abrió la puerta como alma que la lleva el diablo para darme paso a mí y comenzar a tirar del matafuego sin saber quién era el que hurgaba en mi estudio.

— ¡¡MUERAAAAN, UN!! — aprovecho la humareda que había para tirarme encima de los intrusos. Una voz muy conocida me volvió a la realidad, abriendo mi boca y ojos para entrar en shock. Konan que también había reconocido la voz se apresuró a abrir las ventanas para echar todo el humo para afuera, aclarando un poco la pequeña habitación.

Encima del escritorio se encontraba un Hidan en paños menores, con un Kakuzu casi encima de él acosándolo sexualmente.

— ¡¡AAAAAAARG!! ¡¡¡Promotores de la depravación!!! ¡¿Que hacían en MI estudio y sobre MI escritorio, un?! —

—Te lo puedo explicar, Dei…— termina soltando no tan seguro Hidan, para alisar su camisa y arreglarse un poco el cabello. Kakuzu a su lado larga un gruñido molesto, para alisarse el pantalón.

—Ya, ¿qué vas a explicar? nos ha pescado teniendo sexo, punto — Hidan a su lado agacha la cabeza ruborizado.

Me siento en una silla, intentando respirar y contar hasta cien. Pronto miro la silla para levantarme rápidamente al imaginarme no se qué cosas pudieron haber hecho en ella. Nada, ya no veré nada de lo que hay en mi estudio con los mismos ojos.

— ¿Y lo dices así nomás, un? ¿Como si los hubiera visto jugar póker? — le contesto con unas cataratas en mis ojos, arrodillándome en el suelo para ponerme en posición fetal.

— No es para tanto, Deidara — ayuda a la causa Konan, intentando darles apoyo a los otros dos. Hidan a su lado asiente con la cabeza al igual que Kakuzu que en esos momentos agarraba su saco del piso.

— Eso, como si nunca lo hubieras hecho con alguien del mismo sexo, vamos — agregó mi tesorero para hacer que mis colores salieran a la luz.

— Bueno, si un... demo… eso fu hace…¿cuatro años ya? — inconcientemente me ruborizo aún más al darme cuenta de lo que había soltado. Era verdad que la última experiencia que tuve con un hombre fue con Pein. Después de nuestra ruptura no he estado con nadie más, excepto con alguna que otra jovencita como la del otro día.

Miro furtivamente a Konan, para ver si nuestra conversación llega a afectarle o de alguna manera incomodarle al estar implicado Pein en todo esto. Para mi sorpresa no fue así. Suspiro aliviado para comenzar a rascarme la cabeza incesantemente, quedando todos en silencio.

— Claro, un… ustedes dicen eso porque no es su estudio — largo poniendo puchero para cruzarme de brazos molesto, mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

Mi comentario hace que todos mis amigos se largaran a reír estrepitosamente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que les causa tanta gracia? No es agradable que lo sepan, un — les reprocho aún más molesto al ver que se ríen a cuestas de mi desgracia. — Mal amigos, un —

— Vale**,** vale**.** Cualquiera diría que has agarrado un trauma — termina agregando Kakuzu para ir hacia la puerta de entrada, seguido por Konan y un no muy seguro Hidan. — Estaremos haciendo algunos arreglos fuera, Dei… luego nos alcanzas —

Me quedo solo en la sala, para gruñir molesto. Todo rastro de enojo se borró de mi rostro, sustituyendo mi mueca por una de frustración.

— Soy un malcriado, un. Tienes razón Kuzu, tienes razón —

* * *

Dio unos pasos saliendo del auto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sacando unas gafas oscuras. Le dio la alarma al vehículo y procedió a caminar hasta la entrada del aeropuerto.

Se sentó en uno de los banquillos de espera, cruzando sus piernas elegantemente para prender un cigarro.

— "_Atención, avión proveniente desde Inglaterra, sala B ha arribado, repetimos, avión proveniente desde Inglaterra, sala B ha arribado"_ —

Pein larga una sonrisa de medio lado a ver la figura de la persona que estaba esperando. Se puso de pie para ir caminado hacia él, estrechándole la mano al tiempo que se bajaba las gafas oscuras.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa, para sacarse las gafas efusivamente también, dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna.

— Tanto tiempo, Pein —

— Lo mismo digo, cuanto has crecido estos últimos tres años, Naruto —

* * *

Las horas habían pasado rápido. Entre las últimas preparaciones y la organización de la comida y demás la exposición ya había comenzado. Aún no me había presentado ante la burguesía. La fiesta transcurría tranquila, luces tenues ofrecían un espectáculo meramente festivo y música lenta e instrumental se podía oír desde fuera. Incontables personas vestidas de trajes ya se estaban encargando de ofrecerles a mis invitados los mejores servicios. Champagne y deliciosos aperitivos iniciales era lo que las elegantes mesas ofrecían al público, mientras que todas mis obras estaban expuestas para el deleite de mis invitados.

En ese momento me encontraba en mi estudio. Largo un suspiro agotador, y nervioso comienzo a revolver entre una de las bolsas**,** las cuales tenían mi disfraz. Este era del famoso fantasma de la opera y constaba de un elegante y antiguo traje negro, acompañado de una larga capa roja a las espaldas. El traje también incluía una preciosa máscara la cual dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa.

Me detengo en seco mirando el traje frente mis ojos. Lentamente me voy desvistiendo, mientras que inconscientemente me sumerjo en mis propios pensamientos.

Una extraña y morbosa sensación recorre mi cuerpo al pensar en mi admirador secreto. La sola idea de sentirme observado en todo momento en la fiesta me pone nervioso, y más cuando sabes que estará ahí observándote con su disfraz. Puede estar incluso más cerca de lo que yo me puedo imaginar. ¿Estaré haciendo bien? ¿Habré hecho bien enhaberle dado carta blanca?

Volviendo a la realidad termino de abrocharme el traje, para después agarrar la camisa a juego.

Puedo escuchar el bullicio de la gente hablando entre sí. Esto me hace pensar que vuelvo a abusar de la ayuda de mis amigos, las vueltas que han dado esta vez se las tendré que retribuir de alguna manera. Realmente no puedo quejarme, sin ellos no sería nada.

Otra vez mi mente se sumerge de nueva cuenta, abstrayéndome de la realidad, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse tras mis espaldas me sacó completamente de mi trance, ocasionando así que dé un bote del susto y me gire tenuemente alarmado. Supongo que la escabrosa idea deque mi admirador secreto me esté observando de cerca hace que me mantenga en una postura defensiva las veinticuatro horas, ocasionando que me ponga nervioso por cualquier ruido que oiga.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que afortunadamente se trata de mi amigo Sasori, quien me mira contrariado al verme algo tenso.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te has puesto pálido.

— ¡Baka! No me des esos sustos, un — le contesto retomando mi cara tan amigable de siempre para después agarrar un gran moño de la época antigua para intentar ponérmelo.

— Gomen… aunque eso te pasa por distraído — me dice en tono burlón, enarcando una sonrisita orgullosa y seductora al ver que mis ojos se centraron en su disfraz desde el reflejo del espejo frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada? Quizás un "te ves bien, te sienta el disfraz" — me canturrea de forma siseante**, **presumiendo su lindo modelito de la época antigua. Este constaba de una camisa de mangas largas y anchas, con encajes finamente decorados. También traía un pantalón negro de vestir, haciendo juego con el saco largo y negro sobre sus espaldas. Un fino medallón arcaico estaba enganchado en un elegante moño en su cuello, así como un fino sombrero y un elegantísimo bastón de madera.

— Soy el gran duque de Akasuna, Sasori —

Está bien, tengo que admitir que su rostro de muñeco de porcelana le beneficia bastante, contrastando perfectamente con su traje.

— Mm… sí, te ves bien, un… pero yo estoy mejor — alego orgullosamente para después girarme a él y sonreírle prepotente.

Esto hace que mi amigo me mirara de mala manera, pero por alguna extraña razón no me lleva la contraria. Veo como este gira su rostro para uno de los costados, perdiendo su vista en el suelo. Alzo una de mis cejas confundido, para dejar de luchar por un momento con el moño a medio hacer. Paso ambas manos a mi cintura, agregando en tono de burla.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy, un? Últimamente estás actuando medio raro, un… no es propio de ti.

Mi comentario sólo hizo que mi amigo me mirara con antipatía, para después bufar molesto y perder su vista en el suelo otra vez.

— Gomen… ni yo mismo me entiendo.

No sé si era cosa mía o no, pero me había parecido que traía consigo una especie de aflicción. A decir verdad últimamente vivimos peleándonos y mis cambios de humor no han sido para nada favorables en nuestra relación. Algo me preocupa.

— Cuéntame, un… digo, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? además tú no eres así, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa, un — mientras le hablo le hago señas para que me ayude con mi moño.

Titubea un poco, para perder sus ojos rojos en los míos fugazmente. A paso lento va levantando sus manos a este. Una tensión se había formado entre los dos. El bullicio de la gente desde el exterior era lo único que llegaba a nuestros oídos en esos momentos. Su corazón… puedo sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza desde mi posición.

Mi ceño se frunció molesto al ver que no estaba dispuesto a contarme nada. No suelo ser así con los demás, y eso él lo sabe. Muy pocas veces y sólo a ciertas personas les muestro este lado débil y comprensible.

— Olvídalo, un… de seguro y es porque no te conté lo de mi admirador secreto, ¿no? — susurro casi para mi, mientras que molesto vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Deidara… necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Mantengo mi rostro firme, intentando no mostrarle mi sorpresa.

— Dime, te escucho, un — inconscientemente vuelvo a mostrarle mi interés y preocupación, dedicándole una mirada más blanda que de costumbre.

Puedo ver que las palabras no le salen, está nervioso, lo sé, pero esta acción de su parte me frustra más aún. Le pasa algo y el muy tonto no me cuenta para poder ayudarlo.

Sus ojos se pierden en los míos, mirándome serio. Por una extraña razón me pongo nervioso, tragando saliva dificultosamente.

—Yo… yo te —

La puerta atrás de nosotros se abre de golpe, mostrando a Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes inmediatamente se me acercan para felicitarme.

Una pequeña gota resbaló por mi sien al ver los modelos de estos dos, más concretamente el de mi tesorero, quien lucía un traje de vestir común y corriente con corbata. Hidan por otra parte iba disfrazado de cowboy, con sombrero, botas y un curioso chaleco con flecos. También traía unas pistolas, las cuales supongo son de juguete.

— ¿Y de qué se supone que vas tu, Kuzu? — le pregunto en tono afable muy mal disimulado al ver su grandiosa originalidad.

— De abogado ¿por? — Me contestó como si fuera lo normal — ¿A que me queda bien? — pega una media vuelta, para terminar de agrandar la pequeña vena que cruzaba mi frente.

— A ver… ¿que parte de "fiesta de disfraces" no entendiste, un? ¡Eso no es ningún disfraz, un! — exclamo de mal humor para después largan un gruñido molesto, cruzándome de brazos.

El mayor me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, haciéndome señas de que estoy loco**.**

— ¿Sabes lo que cuesta alquilar algo así? ¿Lo sabes? — Señala el disfraz de Hidan a su lado — Sería un gastadero de dinero y no pienso gastar en algo que solamente usaré una sola vez — se defiende mi tesorero, para levantar un maletín que traía en una de sus manos — ¡Mira, he comprado un maletín nuevo para esta ocasión si eso te alegra!

Miro el maletín suspirando resignado, para ahora pasar mi vista a mi otro compañero, Hidan. Este me mira frunciendo el ceño, esperando alguna queja de mi parte.

— ¡Hey, no me mires a mí que yo voy bien vestido! — me responde mordazmente el peliplateado ante cualquier replica de mi parte.

— ¡Ya! No te iba a decir nada, un — le digo levantando mi voz para después terminar agregando un comentario que esperemos no me cueste la vida. — Te ves muy bien, un… bastante bien, diría yo — abro mis ojos a más no poder, no pudiéndome creer lo que acababa de salir de mis labios.

Tras esto dirijo mi vista furtivamente a Kakuzu, quien me mira un tanto molesto. De un movimiento rápido me oculto tras de mi mejor amigo. Hidan por su parte sonríe orgulloso, dibujando una mueca seductora.

— Tienes suerte que seas mi amigo — agrega mi tesorero ablandando su mirada para estirar su brazo y tirar del pañuelo en el cuello de Hidan, atrayéndole hacia él. — Y tú no andes mostrando carne, que no quiero matar gente esta noche — le susurra mientras le tapa el pecho, ya que este acostumbraba llevarlo al descubierto.

— Ah, claro… tú dices eso, pero seré yo quien esté espantando mujeres durante toda la noche ¿Cuánto te apuesto? — aclara el Jashinista, poniéndole puchero malhumorado mientras sus mejillas tomaban un muy leve color rojizo.

— Pero sabes que tú eres el único para mí, Hi — le susurra este, acercándose a él para tomar una de sus mejillas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya basta, un! ¡¡Hoy he tenido suficiente con ustedes dos como para que se pongan melosos enfrente mío, un!! — les reprocho al mismo tiempo que me tapo mis oídos para no seguir oyéndolos. — Además…¡¡ESO!! ¿QUÉ COÑO HACEN AQUÍ? Este lugar ha quedado restringido para ustedes dos desde esta mañana, un!

— ¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana aquí? — preguntó mi mejor amigo, alzando una ceja curioso.

— ¡Cofcofcof! Vale, vamos que creo que le estamos quitando de su valioso tiempo a Dei-chan — enarco una ceja y le echo una sonrisa muy mal disimulada a mi tesorero al ver que intenta escapar de su propia cagada.

— ¡O-oe! Sasori — alcanzo a pronunciar como acto reflejo antes de que se vaya, acaparando así un poco más de su atención.

— ¿Qué? — me responde este sin mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, un? — clavo mi ojos azules en los suyos, pero este no me devuelve la mirada. Otra vez vuelvo a bufar molesto al ver que me vuelve a rehusar pero…

— Yo te… deseo mucha suerte, amigo — termina girándose hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos para dedicarme una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hace mucho no veía en su rostro.

Acto reflejo, le sonrío de igual forma.

— Arigato, un.

Tras esto vuelvo a quedar solo en la habitación. Me doy prisa y me termino de arreglar, colocándome bien el moño y la máscara, para después suspirar hondo y salir a toda prisa.

Esto hace que me lleve por delante a una persona, excusándome torpemente mientras me acomodo mí máscara media salida de lugar.

— Gomen, un. Es que…— termino mi frase para mirar sorprendido a la persona delante de mí. — Es que… es que yo…— inconscientemente me trabo con mis palabras, perdiendo mi vista en sus ojos.

— Felicidades, Dei.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_OMFG! Ne, lo siento tanto por los fans SasoDei DeiSaso ;_; Tengo que reconocer que odio a Sasori, lo detesto xD pero al escribir este fic tengo que reconocer también que le he tomado cariño, sufre mucho el pobre ains*… y lo que aún le falta UU_

_Ta-chan Ta-chaaan~ para el próximo… ItaDei!!!!!!!!!*¬¬¬¬¬* asdadsdadsdas!!*se ahoga en sus propias babas*_

_Ja-ne~ Los espero en el próximo capítulo x333!!_


	5. Arte V: verdadera pieza de arte

_¡Hola gente! Mil disculpas por las demoras, no tengo cara para disculparme, pero de verdad siento tanto la tardanza, siempre que intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, resulta que termino demorándome más U.U_

_Agradezco a Chidori linda por el beteo, gracias cielo mío, eres un sol *O*_

_Agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews. Me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo para no defraudarles. Espero que los disfruten, este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, mis lectores fieles, que a pesar de no escribir tan bien como quisiera, ustedes siempre están ahí para animarme el día ¡Mil gracias a todos! Los quiero._

_Pues nada, acá va el capítulo cinco de JCLM, espero les agrade ^^_

* * *

**Jugando con la muerte**

By Tabe-chan

Arte V: verdadera pieza de arte

Inconcientemente me trabo en mis palabras, perdiendo mi vista en sus ojos.

- ¿Pero que te pasa, Dei? Me miras como si hubieras visto un fantasma tebbayo!- Me canturrea una voz que hacía más de tres años no oía. Abro mis ojos a más no poder, quedándome viendo a la persona que hace tanto tiempo tenía ganas de abrazar.

- ¡Naruto nii-chan!- exclamo levantando mi voz, sin importarme las miradas de todos mis invitados a mi alrededor. Sin perder tiempo me tiro a sus brazos para abrazarlo efusivamente como un niño pequeño.

Este me sonríe zorrunamente, para devolverme el abrazo con fuerza.

- No has cambiado aniki – oigo, mientras me aparta un mechón de cabello rubio que cubre parte de mi cara y mascara. -. Déjame que te de una mano tebbayo- lentamente me quita la mascara de mi rostro, mirándome ahora si con una gran sonrisa.-, pero no has cambiado nada, tebbayo – comienza a reír encantadoramente. Le dedico un pechero mal disimulado, para darle un golpe suave en su hombro.

- Que malo, un… pues tu si has cambiado mucho, ¡mira como has crecido!- una gotita cae por mi cien al levantar mi brazo para medirnos, para ver como mi hermano pequeño me lleva más de media cabeza de más.

- Entonces no es que te has achicado tebbayo, soy yo el que he dado un estirón- alega, orgulloso para ahora ser él quien me sobe el cabello despeinándome como si fuera un crío pequeño.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado, un? ¡Maldito! Bien oculto te lo traías, un- le reprocho para después alisarme un poco el cabello.

- Hoy tebbayo… Pein me fue a recibir al aeropuerto temprano- me contesta, para levantar una mano y llamar a un mozo del lugar.

- Ah - rio flojito - Pein, si… por eso no llegó hoy al estudio, un - esto último lo digo en lo bajo, maldiciendo a Pein en el fondo por complotarse con mi hermano menor para darme esta sorpresa. Aunque este detalle de su parte me hizo muy feliz, en el fondo se preocupan mucho por mí, no puedo quejarme.

- Mira, no has dicho nada por mi disfraz ¿Qué te parece?- este comentario de parte de mi hermano me hace volver en si, para mirar ahora su extravagante modelito.

Este lucía un disfraz de zorrito naranja, peludo y con unas nueve colitas adornando detrás. Aunque este diminutivo no iría con el animal, ya que la cabeza que traía mi hermano bajo uno de sus brazos no demostraba que fuera un zorrito, si no más bien un zorrazo con cara de mala ostia.

- Pues, descontando la cara de rabioso del bicho, un… supongo que pega contigo.

Agarró dos de las copas que nos ofrece el mozo, para entregarle una a mi hermano.

- ¡Felicidades tebbayo!

- Arigato nii-chan, demo… yo quiero festejar otra cosa contigo, un -mi hermano me mira intrigado, para dedicarme una encantadora sonrisa al imaginarse lo que diré-. Por nuestro encuentro… y por que no volvamos a estar lejos el uno del otro nunca más, un.

Veo como me rehúsa la mirada, perdiéndola entre las luces de la fiesta.

- Hey, te hablo a ti, un. Dime que has venido para quedarte; me has hecho mucha falta hermano - termino ablandando mi voz, para ponerme algo sentimental.

El es mi hermano, Naruto. Tras la inesperada y trágica muerte de nuestros padres, obligatoriamente me vi forzado a cumplir con el rol de padre y madre para mi hermano menor. Claro que este ya tenía edad suficiente como para independizarse, pero eso no significó que haya estado preparado para el desafortunado y duro golpe que nos ofreció el destino.

Fue así que forzosamente tuve que hacerme cargo de los pocos bienes que nos habían dejado nuestros padres. A base de cariño y respeto intenté darle una buena educación y bienestar. No sé si habré hecho bien mi trabajo o no, pero el verlo el día de hoy tan maduro y realizado me hace pensar que mi esfuerzo de algo ha valido la pena.

Todo comenzó cuatro años atrás, donde la enfermedad de Naruto había hecho aparición por primera vez. El sufre de bipolaridad, pero no una común y corriente, esta es un tanto especial.

La bipolaridad es un desorden caracterizado por cambios extremos de ánimos, energía y habilidad para el funcionamiento básico humano; los cambios de ánimos ocasionados por la bipolaridad varían de acuerdo con los estados de ánimos. Puede llegar a actuar a su máximo punto, convirtiéndose en euforia o irritabilidad. También en ocasiones toma la depresión, donde el letargo aparece y su estado de ánimo es gris.

A estos cambios significativos se los denominaría cambios de personalidad o bipolaridad. A diferencia de la bipolaridad normal, lo que él padece suele durarle horas o tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Con esto no quiero decir que sea un alivio; si bien le puede llegar a durar tan solo unos minutos, estos bastarían para convertirlo en alguien completamente peligroso.

Lo que lo hace especial a su caso es que combina ambas personalidades, convirtiéndolo en alguien con altos y excesivos estados de ánimo y energía. Así como también esfuerzos enfocados a ciertas actividades. Disminuida necesidad de dormir y una autoestima muy elevada, tristeza prolongada y altos grados de culpabilidad, así como la falta de interés o placer en determinadas actividades que usualmente suele disfrutar. Puede presentarse falta de energía o incluso insomnio o sueño excesivo. A esto tampoco se descarta los usuales pensamientos suicidas recurrentes en su cabeza.

Es por eso que tuvimos que recurrir a médicos especializados. Estos ofrecían servicios especiales. Los tratamientos incluían: medicamentos, psicoterapias y terapia electro convulsiva.

Esto implicaba tratamiento tecnológico y altamente desarrollado fuera del país.

No me importó el dinero requerido, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era el bienestar de mi hermano pequeño. Tampoco pude estar a su lado en sus momentos de rehabilitación, no pude acompañarlo en sus tristezas, ni festejar a su lado en los momentos de recuperación. Irremediablemente tuve que quedarme aquí haciéndome cargo de los bienes, así como mis últimos años en mi carrera.

De todas formas no estaba solo. Mi abuelo, Jiraya se había comprometido a acompañarlo hasta England, apoyándolo. Obviamente desde aquí me encargue de solventar todos sus gastos, así como también me mantenían informado de avances y recaídas.

Este me mira mostrándome una tierna sonrisa, pero no me contesta. Este gesto de su parte hace que agachara mi rostro con visible aflicción.

- Sabes como es esto, todo depende de cómo evolucione en mi tratamiento, aniki- sabía exactamente lo que me diría, y aún así, sabiendo esa tan molesta respuesta me anime a preguntarle.

Siento como pasan una mano por mi hombro, haciendo que de un giro visiblemente exaltado. Otra vez vuelvo a suspirar aliviado al ver la figura de Pein y Konan.

- Bueno pero a ver, ¿que es esa manía de darme esos sustos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces largo un silbido atrevido al ver los modelos de estos dos. Pein lucía como la parca. Traía un trapo cubriéndole todo su cuerpo y una guadaña en una de sus manos, presumiéndola con orgullo; también se le podía ver bajo los trapos un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo; este tenía dibujos de huesos estampados en el, simulando muy bien la parca original.

Konan sin embargo traía un sexy y abrumador modelito de demonio. Una exuberante y diminuta falda apenas le cubría, al igual que un controversial escote sobresaltaba su busto. Unas pequeñas alitas de demonio al igual que una larga cola del mismo se movían incesantemente al mover su cuerpo. Obviamente estaba acompañado de su toque personal, medias de redecilla y su ya característica forma de maquillarse. Realmente se veía muy bien.

- Que modelito, Konan - toso disimuladamente, intentando inútilmente apartar mis ojos de su atrayente escote.

- ¡Hey, hey!- se apresuró a comentar Pein al ver mi atención hacia su novia- ¿Yde mí no dirás nada?-me hace muecas queriendo llamar mi atención como niño caprichoso.

- Te ves bien, un- le contesto socarronamente para llevar ambas manos a su rostro, el cual acerco hasta pegar nuestras frentes.-. Arigato, un- supongo que me entendió, ya que cierra sus ojos para después sonreírme encantadoramente.

- De nada, solo quería verte mejor- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, para después separarse de mi y darme una palmada en la espalda.-. Anda, esta es tu noche, lúcete-

Le sonrío para asentirle efusivamente, volteándome ahora a mi hermano.

- ¡Hey! no te vayas que después tenemos mucho de que hablar, un- a tono autoritario le advierto que quiero verlo a mi lado cuando acabe.

Nervioso trago saliva, observando en lo bajo a todos mis invitados. Todos me miran con admiración, lo que me da fuerzas para seguir caminando. Subo lentamente hasta la plataforma en el centro de la sala, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, así como un incomodo nudo se forma en mi estomago. Con lentitud agarro el micrófono para intentar normalizar mi agitación, ahora si, mirando de frente a mi público.

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar, suelto una sonrisa inconciente para asentirles con la cabeza elegantemente.

_-__"Gracias, un gracias"-_ comienzo a observar de soslayo a todos y cada uno de ellos. Otra vez siento esa inquietud, esa desesperación, se que mi admirador está acá, mirándome cual predador a su presa, pero soy incapaz de reconocerlo. Tampoco percibo comportamientos extraños que lo delaten, aunque mi admirador secreto es más listo de lo que esperaba.

Inmediatamente la música baja y las luces se centran en mí.

_-__"Muy buenas noches a todos, un"_ –hago una pausa para tomar aire –, "_antes de comenzar con la subasta me gustaría agradecerles enormemente el estar aquí presentes con migo esta noche. Espero que lo estén pasando muy bien y que mis obras maestras sean de su agrado"._

Vuelvo a tomar aire para observar a mis invitados. Nuevamente mis nervios hacen de las suyas, la idea que sentirme observado fijamente me pone muy nervioso, se que está en algún lado de toda mi sala ¿pero donde?

_-"¿Comenzamos con la subasta?"-_ doy la media vuelta para ir caminando hasta un gran trapo colgado en la pared; tirando de el para dejar al descubierto mi primera obra de arte_.- _ ._"Esta obra de arte se titula; desequilibrio. Bien, la puja comienza en cincuenta mil dólares, un"-_

Inmediatamente las manos comienzan a empinarse.

- Cincuenta y cinco mil dólares- dirijo mi vista a un hombre con porte elegante vestido de faraón.

- Oigo Cincuenta y cinco mil dólares, un

- ¿Alguien ofrece más?

- sesenta mil.

- sesenta y cinco mil.

- ¿Sesenta y cinco mil? .Vamos, esto recién comienza, un ¿Quién pide más? 65.000 a la una, Sesenta y cinco mil a las dos…-

- Cien mil dólares…

Todos los presentes se sorprenden al escuchar la gran cifra, girándose todos hacia el dueño de esa voz.

Esa voz, ese sonido tan sensual y tranquilo. Instintivamente me sentí ansioso, una oleada inexplicable de calor me trastocó al volver a sentir esa voz que me engulle, dejándome despiadadamente en un estado abrumador. Trago saliva torpemente, agudizando mis sentidos, mis pupilas se dilataron y un sudor frío comenzó a resbalar por mi piel.

Al fin lo tengo frente a mis ojos. Su figura se acercaba elegantemente hacia mí, quedando a tan solo unos pocos metros frente a mis ojos, a primera fila.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de sobremanera, quedándome rígido sin apartar mi vista de él. Involuntariamente mis ojos se fueron, inspeccionando todo su cuerpo.

Traía un elegante traje negro de cuero que se apegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dándole un delicioso aspecto etéreo y exhortativo. Una larga capa de color rojo traía a sus espaldas, sobresaltando sus grandes hombros. Infinidad de joyas y diamantes preciosos adornaban los finos encajes de la camisa bajo su saco, dándole un aire fino y esbelto. Una mascara en forma horizontal cubría la mitad de su rostro; dejando ver solamente sus labios. Traía un pañuelo largo de seda negro agarrado a su mascara desde atrás, tapándole el cabello por completo.

Podía ver a través de su antifaz un brillo rojizo que parecía arder en sus ojos. Inmediatamente mis acciones quedaron aplacadas por completo, observándolo para caer en un estado deja vú.

- Cien mil dólares Deidara-sama- volvió a repetirme de forma siseante y con calma exasperante, sacándome de mi estado de aturdimiento. Puedo ver que me sonríe seductoramente, observando entretenido mis actos medios inútiles.

_-_ Cien mil dólares _-_ alcanzo a pronunciar con mucho esfuerzo, aún centrado en su rostro cubierto_-, _cien mil _a la una, _cien mil _a las dos… y _cien mil _a las ¡TRES!_

El sonido de mazo de madera dio por concluida mi primera venta.

_-"desequilibrio"__ es de… U.I ¿no es cierto?-_fue lo único que alcancé a pronunciar.

Este me asiente con la cabeza, afirmándome que estaba en lo correcto, era él. Pronto el bullicio de la gente cuchichiando entre si no se hizo esperar. Con mis nervios a flor de piel vuelvo a dar pasos hacia atrás, llegando hasta el siguiente cuadro, despojándolo de su cobertor.

_-"__Esta obra se titula; renacimiento, y la puja comienza en setenta mil dólares_

Observo fugazmente a mi admirador, reparando que este no aparta su vista un solo instante de mí. Mi cuerpo se rige solo, perdiendo casi el equilibrio y por poco resbalando en medio de la plataforma; rápidamente alcanzo a sostenerme, reincorporándome torpemente.

Unas risitas salen del público, entre las cuales está la de mi admirador secreto. Esto hace que de mis labios salga un gruñido molesto, intento no hacerle caso, volviendo a la subasta.

- Setenta y cinco mil dólares.

- Yo doy ochenta mil dólares.

- Noventa y cinco mil dólares.

- Cien mil dólares.

_-_ Cien mil dólares _¿Alguien pide más, un? _Cien mil _a la una, _cien mil _a las dos y…-_

- Ciento diez mil dólares…

Aquella voz grave volvió a resonar con cierto toque de soberbia. En sus ojos se apreciaba un brillo rojizo que parecía el mismísimo fuego del purgatorio, acompañado de una diminuta sonrisa que le hacía juego. Verdaderamente parecía el pecado, susurrando a las espaldas, esperando el mejor momento para tentarnos y desterrarnos al infierno. Su voz era un pecado, su porte esbelto y abrumador no eran menos, todo él era una invitación peligrosa a la locura ¿Lo deseo?

- Ciento diez mil dólares, Deidara-sama, preste más atención a sus invitados- espetó de manera potencialmente provocativa, intentando provocarme de alguna manera.

Llamando a todo mi autocontrol posible, giro mi rostro para ignorarlo olímpicamente. Esta acción de parte mía le causa más gracia aún, ya que oculta su rostro para reír disimuladamente ¿Estaba intentando ver hasta donde era capaz de soportar? parecía retarme a un juego entre los dos, o al menos eso interpreto yo. Devolviéndole la sonrisa tomo el martillo entre mis manos. No voy a dejar que me gane.

_-_ Ciento diez mil dólares_ a la una, _ciento diez mil dólares_ a las dos y _ciento diez mil dólares_ a las… ¡TRES! Vendida al señor de adelante, un. _

Sostuvimos nuestras miradas unos segundos, como retándonos a ver quién dejaba peor a quién. Vuelvo a caminar hasta mi próxima obra de arte, retirando el gran trozo de tela.

_- Esta obra se titula; "retazos de memorias"__, fue la primera obra que marcó mi carrera como artista y la cual me llevó al éxito._

La sorpresa de la gente no se hizo esperar, alzando sus manos, peleando por la última pieza de la subasta, la última y la más codiciada… o quizás no sea la más codiciada.

_-__ La puja comenzará en ciento cincuenta mil dólares._

Los brazos comenzaron a alzarse atropelladamente, cantando cifras que nunca me imaginé llegar a alcanzar.

- Doscientos mil dólares.

- ¡Yo doy doscientos veinte mil dólares!

- ¡Trescientos mil dólares!

Mis camaradas en lo lejos me miran alucinados. Kakuzu oye con los ojos desorbitados las grandes cifras, cifras que mientras más grandes sean más irían a su pequeña caja de ahorros. Intento poner orden, eligiendo al azar.

_- Usted, ¿__Cuanto da, un?_

- Trescientos diez mil dólares.

_- ¿__Quién da más, un?... a ver usted_- señalo a otra de las personas desesperadas por comprar mi obra de arte.

- Trescientos cuarenta mil dólares.

_-_ Trescientos cuarenta mil dólares_ a la una, _trescientos cuarenta mil dólares_ a las dos…_

- ¡Cuatrocientos mil! -me exclama una señora de la alta burguesía.

_- __Veo _Cuatrocientos mil_ dólares ¿Quién pide más? _Cuatrocientos mil_ a la una _Cuatrocientos mil_ dólares a las dos… _

Mi dedo índice cae intencionalmente en la figura de mi admirador.

Un silencio apabullante se apoderó de la sala, girando todos ahora la vista a mí hacia él. No lo hará, se que no lo hará, estoy seguro.

- Quinientos mil dólares…

Un silencio inquietante llenó la sala, aunque mucho no duró, ya que las personas presentes comenzaron a maldecirlo entre si, en lo bajo. Poco le importó, supongo, su rostro estaba enfocado única y exclusivamente en mis gestos y movimientos. Parecía que hacía oídos sordos a lo que difamaban a sus espaldas, o simplemente le importaba un rábano la gente a nuestro alrededor.

- Quinientos mil dólares_ a la una, _quinientos mil dólares_ a las dos…-_ levanto mi mazo para concluir mi última venta, pero la voz de otro de mis invitados lo impide.

- Seiscientos mil dólares- se acerca una hermosa y esbelta mujer dispuesta a llevarse mi obra de arte a toda costa. - . No, mejor dicho setecientos mil dólares.

La cara de todos en el lugar era un poema, esto se había convertido en un campo de guerra entre ella y mi admirador, que la observaba neutro y con algo de picardía en sus labios. Lo disfrutaba, pero… ¿Sería capaz de seguir con el juego?

Con voz peligrosamente fría y dubitativa le respondió…

- Ochocientos mil dólares... o mejor dicho un millón de dólares.

Entre el silencio expectante e incomodo, se oyó a mi tesorero escupir el trago que en esos momentos tomaba. Hidan a su lado le daba palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo a pasar el líquido. Pein, Konan y mi hermano, Naruto, oían alucinados la gran cifra. Sasori más que estar atento a la alta cifra, estaba centrado más en el misterioso joven interesado en comprarla. Algo de él le llamó la atención.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo con molestia, para abrir su fino abanico y soltar mordazmente…

- Un millón doscientos mil dólares.

_-__ Un millón doscientos mil a la una… un millón doscientos mil a las dos…_

_-_ Un millón quinientos mil dólares.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron por completo y un aire caliente comenzó a recorrerme por el cuerpo. La tensión levantaba mi presión a tope y me vi obligado a apoyarme en los barandales de la plataforma. Disimuladamente me doy aire, intentando no llamar la atención de los presentes.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos largos segundos hasta que la mujer ladeo su cabeza hacia el costado, dándole a entender que sabía perder.

_-_ Un millón quinientos mil dólares_ a la una, _un millón quinientos mil dólares_ a las dos y _un millón quinientos mil dólares_ a las… ¡TRES!- _maldición, ganó por esta vez, pero no quedaría así_- . "Retazos de memorias" es ahora del señor U.I. Felicidades. _

Ambos perdimos nuestras miradas el uno en el otro, hasta que los aplausos de todos rompieron el silencio. Muchos se le acercan para felicitarlo, para en poco tiempo quedar rodeado de una multitud. Dado que dan por finalizada mi subasta, mordazmente me apresuro a hablar.

_-__ Antes de terminar esta noche…-_ camino hacia atrás, mirando a mi público, para llegar hasta uno de los costados, atrayendo un caballete que estaba cubierto por completo. -, _quiero presentarles mi nueva obra maestra, un._

El bullicio de la gente estalla otra vez, comenzando a aplaudirme y retumbando toda la sala. Miro fugazmente a mi admirador, queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos através de sus facciones. Sus labios dibujan una excitante sonrisa, helándome la piel instantáneamente.

Mis mejillas toman un leve tinte rojizo, cortando turbado nuestro contacto visual.

_- __Este cuadro no está en la subasta, un… mas bien, está inspirado en alguien especial-_ de un tirón quito el cobertor, mostrando al fin públicamente mi nueva obra maestra.

Los comentarios de la gente alucinada me provocan satisfacción, oigo como es codiciada por todos, enorgulleciéndome de mi trabajo. Observo de reojos a mi seguidor secreto, buscando su aprobación.

Mantenemos nuestras miradas unos pocos segundos, para ver como forma una sonrisa peculiar, alzando el brazo para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Mi cuerpo volvió a hacer de las suyas, estremeciéndome cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón bombea acelerado, comienzo a jadear nervioso y mis ojos se dilatan instintivamente. Anonadado veo como pide un micrófono para hablar ¿Qué es lo que dirás? No serás capas de hacerlo ¿O si?

Uno de mis asistentes le alcanza uno, comenzando a sentir pánico. Llamo a todo mi autocontrol existente, agarrando fuertemente el micrófono entre mis manos.

_-__ Antes que nada déjeme felicitarlo, señor Deidara. Su exposición de arte es formidable_- me sonríe con picardía, pidiendo a los presentes, aplausos.

_-A__demás, tengo que agradecerle, sus bellas obras ahora irán a mis vacías y lúgubres paredes-_ ahora me dedica una seductora sonrisa, provocando una inexplicable sensación de ansias.

Mis invitados largan una risa por su comentario, aplaudiendo.

Ahogo una risa nerviosa, siguiéndole la corriente. Dudo mucho que haya pedido el micrófono para decir solamente eso.

_-__ Muchas gracias, un._

_-__Bueno, soy alguien con avaricia, no me conformo con bien poco. Ahora tengo sus preciadas obras de arte, pero yo lo quiero a usted. _

Mi respiración se detuvo por unos momentos, el sonido parecía haber desaparecido, solo él y yo, intercambiando miradas. Puedo sentir su deseo atropellado de tirarse sobre mí, su respiración ansiosa al mirarme.

_-__ Dígame ¿El artista es parte de la subasta? ¿Está dispuesto a vender su corazón a alguien que anhela exhibirlo en su vida?-_

Los susurros de mis invitados abarcan la sala, me miran expectantes, esperando ansiosos la respuesta que le daré. Río torpemente, sin mirarlo a aquellos orificios en su mascara. Se que no aparta sus ojos de mí, lo siento, siento su mirada recorrerme con anhelo.

_-__ Déjeme decirle, señor U.I…_

_- ¡O__h! Por favor, tutéeme, odio las formalidades-_ espetó, mordazmente, soltando una respuesta meticulosa a cada uno de mis comentarios.

Tengo que admitir que me sorprende cada vez más. Niego con la cabeza entretenido, dedicándole una mirada de escepticismo.

_-Si, está en venta, un. P__ero ese privilegio es para quién esté dispuesto a pagar un gran precio por el, un._

Ahora sí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron fugazmente entre si, nos mantuvimos las miradas unos cuantos segundos, la suya de soberbia pura, la mía de debilidad.

_-__ Esta obra se titula "hide behind" y representa a la sombra que cierne tras mis espaldas, siempre oculto, enigmático. _

Sus ojos extinguen los míos sin piedad, acechándome cual predador, esperando el momento adecuado para dar su golpe maestro. Me mira expectante, apostaría a decir que está esperando a que lo diga, se que lo sabe, quiere oírlo de mi boca, lo se.

_-__ Es para una persona que está aquí presente con nosotros, no diré su nombre, prefiero mantenerlo en el anonimato, un. Esta persona representa a mi sombra, la sombra que cierne a mis espaldas, espero y les guste._

Con pasos calculados retrocedo para quedar a un lado de mi pintura. Camarógrafos y gente de la prensa enseguida se me acercan, los aplausos comienzan a sonar incesantemente, los flashes de las cámaras me marean, los perfumes mezclados de las personas me provoca náuseas, tan solo la cantidad de gente apelotonada frente mío me descompone por completo.

Levanto mi mirada hacia mis invitados. Ya no lo veo cerca, lo perdí de vista.

La música comienza a sonar, y mis camaradas se acercan para felicitarme. Pein agarró un par de copas, comenzando a repartirlas entre todos, mientras que mi hermano trae una botella de champagne para brindar.

- Felicidades, nii-san- mi hermano alza la copa, reservándose el privilegio primero-, por tu éxito esta noche, y por mi regreso a casa otra vez, y para siempre datebbayo-

Mi mente apenas procesaba la información. El intermitente bullicio de la gente aún abarcaba gran parte de mi cabeza y si a eso le sumaba la gran migraña que traía encima, no era para menos. Torpemente reacciono, echándome sin pensarlo dos veces, encima de él.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?- pregunta Pein y Sasori al mismo tiempo que se atragantan con uno de los bocaditos en la mesa.

- ¡Si datebbayo! Me rehabilitaron hace poco y quería darles la noticia a todos juntos- una sonrisa zorruna y picara se formó en mi hermano, devolviéndome la mirada más tierna que puede llegar a poseer.

Mi rostro no es menos, gracias a la mascara que ocultó mis lagrimas, si no, estos ya estarían sacando provecho de mis momentos de baja, burlándose de mi.

-¿En donde te estás hospedando, nii-chan?- le pregunto aún abrazado a él, mirando a sus espaldas, mis invitados.

Mi cuerpo se me volvió a entumecer, ganando terreno gran parte de mis sentidos. La figura elegante y esbelta de mi seguidor, parado a un lado de los lavados, observándome con calma. Una deliciosa advertencia traía consigo, peligro. Con movimientos calculados agarra dos botellas y dos copas de licor, para mover deliciosamente sus labios.

Agudizo mis sentidos al máximo intentando leerle los labios.

"_Te espero" _

Me separo de mi hermano algo nervioso, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Estás bien, Dei?- me pregunta mi tesorero algo preocupado, llamando la atención de Hidan, a su lado, quién se acerca para verme la cara de cerca.

- ¡Estás pálido, hombre! ¿Quieres que te acompañe al lavado a refrescarte la cara?

Le hago un movimiento negativo con la cabeza a Hidan, levantándome de la silla inseguro. Sasori, que me observa con antipatía, suelta con veneno, sin medir mi poca cordura.

- Déjenlo, de seguro ira a divertirse con su admirador especial-

Lo miro molesto, chasqueando mis dientes con ira.

- Muérete.

Camino a paso lento, mirando con recelo aquella puerta a unos metros de mí. No se lo que pasará si la cruzo, o quizás si…

Agarro el picaporte con fuerza, quedándome unos segundos mirándola. Cierro mis ojos para poner mi mente en claro, tranquilizándome. Mi cabeza me juega una mala pasada, me da vueltas y vueltas por momentos, mareándome. Una voz en mi mente me susurra que de el paso, que entre. ¿Lo hago?

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy adentro. Me apoyo en la puerta tras de mi con cansancio, observando cabizbajo el área. No está.

No percibo ningún ruido, el sonido intermitente de las gotas de agua caer en el lavado es lo único que llega a mi cabeza. Doy unos pasos hasta quedar de frente al espejo. Apoyo desganado mis manos a los costados, irguiéndome lentamente hasta agachar cansado mi cabeza, dejando caer mi cabello rubio por los costados de mi rostro.

Con pesadez tomo el grifo, prendiendo el agua fría a todo lo que da. Me quito lentamente mi máscara, dejándola a un lado, para ahora llevar mis manos al agua.

Veo como el cristalino líquido se escapa de mis manos con fluidez. Un trance se apodera de mí en ese corto lapso de tiempo. Dirijo mis manos con agua a mi cara, refrescándola.

-No deberías tomar alcohol si tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado. Aunque sea poco, tu organismo no lo asimilará.

Una oleada caliente de placer recorre mi cuerpo al sentirlo hablar detrás de mi. Mi respiración se acelera al oír sus pasos lentos hacia mí. Aspirando una buena bocanada de aire me animo a dar la vuelta, quedando ahora cara a cara con mi interlocutor.

- Vaya vaya, un - suelto con algo de picardía y sarcasmo, llevando al mismo tiempo una de mi manos a mi cabello, apartando parte de mi flaquillo con seductora maestría.

- Al fin, cara a cara ¿no? ¿Mi admirador secreto?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_¡Jojojojojo! ¡¡Lo dejo en lo más interesante!! Y seguramente muchos de ustedes me querrán degollar viva por eso ASDASDASDASDASDAS!!! Ya apareció U,I e hizo de las suyas con el pobre Dei ¿Qué pasará en el capítulo 6? ¿Habrá lemon o no? No dejen de leerlo, se llevarán una sorpresa! Jajajajaja_

_Espero sus reviews!_


	6. Arte VI: tentación

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez merezco chocolates, flores o algún Uchiha follable de regalo por haber actualizado más rápido OWÓ XDDD Aprovechen este capítulo nuevo de Jugando con la muerte, que para el que sigue voy a demorarme un poco más xD

Agradezco muchísimo a Alba o Metáfora89 por ayudarme con el beteo ^o^ ¡Gracias corazón! En serio, gracias por la paciencia xDDD

Oh, antes de que me olvide xD este capi va con una dedicación especial a Metáfora89. Le gusta el fic, (y aún no lo creo XD) pero se emocionó tanto al leerlo que acá va para ti liadísima!*O* Espero estés mejorcito y que tus ánimos estén mejor, desde acá te mando abrazos y muchos besitos! 333

¡Acá les dejo el capi que tanto habían estado esperando! Mucha tensión, mucho morbo y… ¡A leer!

**Jugando con la muerte**

By Tabe-chan

Arte VI: tentación

Una oleada caliente de placer recorre mi cuerpo al sentirlo hablar detrás de mí, respirando acelerado al oír sus pasos lentos hacia mí. Aspirando una buena bocanada de aire, me animo a dar la vuelta, quedando ahora cara a cara con mi interlocutor.

— Vaya, vaya, un — suelto con algo de picardía y sarcasmo, llevando al mismo tiempo una de mis manos a mi cabello, apartando parte de mi flaquillo con seductora maestría. — Al fin, cara a cara ¿no? ¿Mi admirador secreto? —

Su figura empieza a dar pasos hacia mí, alzando elegantemente su mano para entregarme una de las copas que había traído para ambos. Con movimientos calculados comienza a servirme lentamente. Aquel líquido dulce cae con deleite, mientras que sucumbo en sus ojos, esta vez más cerca y más hermosos.

Ahora sí, su vista se centra únicamente en mí, provocando que mi corazón se detenga por completo.

— Si te pregunto tu nombre… ¿me lo dirás? — pronuncio lentamente, desviando cohibido mis ojos azules de los suyos.

— Juguemos un juego — propone mientras me sonríe seductoramente, apoyando una de sus manos en el lavado, cerrándome el paso de un lado. Sus susurros salen de forma ronca y divertida, erizándome la piel al instante.

— ¿Juego? — pregunto al mismo tiempo que observo fugazmente, como su mano me acababa de impedir el paso. Trago saliva nervioso, mirando sin miedo a los orificios en su máscara. — ¿Qué clase de juego? —

Levanta su copa elegantemente, ahora, alejándose para comenzar a caminar de espaldas a mí. Larga una risita seductora, para volver a mirarme de forma inquisitiva.

— Tú quieres saber más acerca de mí… en cambio, yo lo sé todo… sé todo sobre ti… no sería justo darte información a cambio de algo que yo sé — suelta de manera insinuante, para seguir su camino, dando elegantes pasos.

Lo miro confundido, no sé exactamente lo que intenta decirme, pero algo de lo que estoy seguro es que no dará información tan fácilmente.

— No te entiendo, un —

— Fácil… — afirma, dando pasos muy lentos hacia mí otra vez. — Yo te pregunto algo; si es verdad o has hecho lo que pregunto, darás un sorbo a tu copa… En cambio, si lo que dije es incorrecto o no lo has hecho, yo responderé a cualquier pregunta que tú me hagas —

Aún sigo sin entender su pequeño juego. Curvo una de mis cejas dándole a entender que sea más específico.

— Claro que un juego no sería juego si el premio solo le beneficia a uno — creo que estoy comenzando a entenderle. Quiere llegar a un acuerdo para que ambos estemos en igualdad de condiciones — Tienes tan solo cinco oportunidades para intentar preguntarme lo que deseas… Y yo tendré cinco también para lograr que bebas por completo tu copa —

Lo miro nervioso, siguiendo sus lentos pasos.

— Exactamente… ¿Qué terminas ganando tú si bebo la copa? — pregunto mientras no despego mi vista de sus sinuosos movimientos.

Se detiene en seco, largando un suspiro prolongado y sexy.

— Tus labios serán míos —

Mis mejillas se encienden involuntariamente. Otra vez mi admirador y yo, solos. Los sonidos de la fiesta no me llegan a mis oídos, sólo sus pasos, su respiración, sus susurros.

— Está bien — es mi respuesta, observándolo acercarse hacia mi para quedar a tan sólo escasos centímetros de mí.

— Número uno… ¿pensabas en mí cuando te la follabas? — pronuncia lentamente, soltando una deliciosa sonrisa de medio lado.

Retrocedo un paso hacia atrás, viendo como se acerca muy de a poco. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, levantando lentamente la mano en la que tengo mi copa.

Sin apartar mis ojos de él, doy un sorbo.

Muerde su labio inferior con deseo, mientras mira atentamente cómo tomo de la copa.

— Número dos… ¿te sientes ansioso? ¿Deseas tanto mis labios como yo deseo los tuyos? —

Mis ojos se pierden en sus orbes escarlata, me observan fijamente. Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, quizás intenta leer mis acciones a través de mis ojos.

Lentamente alzo mi mano, dando otro sorbo lento a mi copa.

Sus pasos llegan hasta que mi cuerpo choca contra la pared, quedando entre medio de sus brazos, los cuáles alza rápidamente para impedirme la salida. Siento su aliento ansioso sobre mí, su mirada se fusiona con la mía, puedo sentir su perfume, me embriaga, me enloquece.

— Número tres… ¿Mis susurros provocan cosas en ti? — ahora su voz es lenta, me susurra en lo bajo, aprovechando su cercanía para volverme loco una vez más.

Cierro mis ojos al sentir que me recorre el cuerpo con la mirada. Siento su aliento casi rozando mi cuello, la presión que ejercen sus manos al rozar la pared detrás de nosotros. Sé que está esperando que de ese sorbo. Sonríe, previendo el movimiento que harán mis manos.

Otra vez, alzo mi mano para dar el tercer sorbo a mi copa.

Está ganando, maldita sea, sabe bien que preguntas hacerme, no es estúpido, sabrá terminar este juego sin haber respondido ninguna de mis cuestiones.

— Número cuatro… ¿te pone saber que uno de tus admiradores desea tenerte, desea besarte, tocarte… follarte? —

Esas son las palabras que dejan mi cuerpo entumecido, un calor recorre mis venas, el deseo se apodera de mi mente irracional, cayendo inmediatamente en sus susurros.

Agacho mi rostro enrojecido a un costado, oyendo como sigue diciéndome palabras perversas en mi oído. Se me vá encima, casi rozando nuestros cuerpos. Puedo sentir el calor que este desprende, puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón también.

Inconscientemente levanto mi mano, dando el anteúltimo sorbo.

— Número cinco… — me susurra ahora, separándose de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos. — Ahora dime… ¿aún sigues con la idea de querer ganar este juego? —

Me mira atentamente, esperando mi respuesta. Me dedica una sonrisa orgullosa, riendo con gracia. Sabe que no tomaré ese sorbo, lo sabe, es como si lo tuviera todo fríamente calculado. Efectivamente… la copa no llegó a mis labios.

Me mira ahora esperando mi pregunta.

— Adelante… la ganaste — me dice cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios.

— Tú rostro… quiero ver tu rostro — con parsimonia llevo ambas manos a su mascara, palpando ésta con lentitud, con nerviosismo.

Un silencio acapara aquellas cuatro paredes. Me mira tranquilamente, esperando que quite su mascara, sus brazos me encierran por completo, su cuerpo tapa la poca luz que llega a mi rostro.

Muy lentamente voy retirando ésta, observando como unos mechones oscuros y lacios caen a los costados con delicia. Cierro mis ojos tan sólo unos instantes, tragando saliva ansioso.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Miraba aquella puerta con recelo, deseaba entrar y echar todo a perder. Se sentó rápidamente en una mesa cercana, removiéndose en su asiento con inquietud. Su pie comenzó con un juego de movimientos, al igual que su mano, la cual no dejaba de sobar su barbilla de forma alarmante.

Agarró un vaso encima de la mesa, empinando el codo para hacer fondo blanco.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no vienes a disfrutar de la fiesta con nosotros? — habla Pein, acercándose a su hermano menor, quitándole la copa en sus manos. — Ya has bebido mucho, basta por hoy — ordena el mayor, ahora hablándole seriamente.

El menor le dibuja una mirada fría, bufando en lo bajo para desviar su vista a la puerta del lavado.

— Está ahí, a solas con su _admirador_ en el lavado, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? — su voz estaba cargada de impotencia. Sentía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente, se sentía mal al no poder decirle sus sentimientos claramente. Tan sólo se hacía mierda a él mismo, viendo como un desconocido que se hacía llamar su _admirador secreto, _sobrepasaba diez años de su esfuerzo, en únicamente unos días, ganándose su corazón con palabras que jamás le habría podido decir él.

El mayor suspiró profundo, sentándose con cansancio para perder su vista en las luces de la fiesta.

— Venga, nii-san… Nadie en este mundo merece tus lágrimas… Dei no es la excepción… No tienes que llorar por alguien que no comparte tu mismo sentimiento… tienes que llorar por esa persona que te amó y se fue para siempre, no por alguien que sigue pisando esta tierra —

El menor llevó ambas manos a su rostro, ocultando su vista cansada y desganada.

— Dime, aniki… ¿cómo consigo sacármelo de la cabeza así sin más? — su voz sonaba afligida, se entrecortaba peleando por denotar neutralidad, obviamente en vano.

— Simplemente déjalo libre, tu felicidad será velando la suya… Eso es lo que hago yo todos los días — Pein le dedicó una sonrisa, intentando transmitirle calma. — Yo cambié parte de mi felicidad por la suya, pero no estoy arrepentido… Si él sonríe, yo sonrío; si él llora, yo lo hago también… Es parte de guardar todos sus recuerdos —

Sasori levantó su vista, ahora viendo que su rango de visión se empañaba. Aún así se negaba a derramarlas, negaba una y otra vez la posibilidad de perderlo, no al menos hasta que Deidara escuche sus palabras.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen acá aburridos? — la voz estridente y juerguista de Hidan les robó su atención, mirándolo acercarse con una botella entre sus manos.

— Hazme un pequeño favor, Hidan — le habla Pein, haciendo que el aludido alce su entrecejo confundido— Llévate a Sasori por ahí y diviértanse juntos jajaja ayúdale a conseguir una linda chica — suelta tras una carcajada, guiñándole un ojo al menor.

— ¡¡A-aniki!! — exclama algo ruborizado el menor.

El religioso pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello, soltando su aliento alcohólico en el menor, quien intentaba apartarlo de el con cara de repulsión.

— Apestas a alcohol y… —

Antes de que el menor pudiera replicar, el peliplata comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta las barras, donde a lo lejos yacía Kakuzu sentado.

Hidan se sentó al lado del tesorero, para tirar del brazo a Sasori, sentándolo al otro extremo.

— Mira lo que he traído, quiere chicas para divertirse jajaja — larga en una risita burlona, despeinando al pelirrojo.

— Ya déjame… — se quejó el menor, reacomodando su cabello malhumorado — primero que lo de las chicas se lo inventó mi hermano, no yo… Y segundo que… Bah, olvídalo — lleva su muñeca a su barbilla, perdiendo su vista en la cantidad de botellas que ofrecía la barra.

— ¿Pero que demonios te pasa hoy, crío? Jejeje — se tapó la boca Hidan, evitando así largar una risita graciosa, llamando la atención del pelirrojo. — Anda vamos, pareces una niña en sus días, no seas tan amargado —

Sasori gruñó molesto, tornando sus mejillas de color.

— ¿¡Por qué carajo no te mueres!? —

— ¡Wa! ¡Encontramos chicos lindos, y están solos! —

La vista de Hidan, Kakuzu y un descolocado y molesto Sasori ahora se centraron en un grupito de jovencitas que se acercaron para hablar con ellos.

Una de las jóvenes se acerca a Hidan arrimándose de más para comenzar a jugar con su dedo índice, dando circulitos en su pecho.

— Que raro que alguien tan atractivo esté solo — comentó la chica, largando una voz risueña y juguetona.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a crecer en el tesorero, observando a la chica con no tan buenas intenciones.

— La verdad es que tengo pareja, chicas… — Hidan encogió sus hombros entretenido, riendo por la reacción de Kakuzu a su lado.

— No somos celosas — éstas lo miraron ruborizadas, esperando que el religioso les diera un sí para montárselo en el lavado.

— Ustedes no serán celosas…— atacó el tesorero, apartándolas de un manotazo para atraer a Hidan hacia él y tocarle el trasero descaradamente. — Pero yo sí —

El peliplata se rascó la mejilla vergonzosamente, tornando éstas de color carmín.

Silencio.

— ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! —

Tanto Kakuzu como Hidan las miraron con una pequeña gota resbalar por sus frentes. Sasori a su lado se tapó los oídos instantáneamente después de haber sufrido un derrame en uno de ellos. Intentó escabullirse, pero fue inútil bajo la atenta mirada de Hidan.

— ¡Hey! Yo no estaré disponible para ustedes, pero mi amigo Sasori podrá con todas juntas, ¿a que sí? — alcanzó a agarrar al pelirrojo, atrayéndolo para quedar frente a la jóvenes. — Tiene 23 y está libre de compromisos, además que es sexy y encantador — con su mano estiró la boca el menor, consiguiendo una sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Ahh! Pero si es un bebé~! — ellas, lo abrazaron efusivamente, acariciando sus cabellos rojizos con ternura. — Y tiene el pelo lacio y sedoso —

Sasori desvió su cara enrojecida a sus voluptuosos escotes, mirando ahora al peliplata con cara de odio.

— Ésta me las vas a pagar, desgracia… — Antes de poder terminar, las jóvenes tiraron de su brazo, arrastrándolo para la fiesta.

— Me lo agradecerás el día de mañana, mocoso jajaja — se reía Hidan, mirando entretenido cómo se lo llevaban.

Volvió a acomodarse en la barra, tomando su copa entre sus manos. Miró a Kakuzu a su lado, quien lo observaba no muy contento que digamos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?—

— Acabas de decir que Sasori es sexy — pronuncia el mayor sin poder ocultar sus celos por ello.

El menor le ezbosa una sonrisa perversa, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle en lo bajo.

— No tanto como tú —

Kakuzu lo miró seriamente, para desviar su mirada al estudio de Deidara a lo lejos.

— ¿Lo prefieres en el escritorio o contra la puerta? —

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Siento sus fríos dedos apartando mis manos de su máscara. Abro los ojos con sorpresa, encontrándome con los suyos, rojos como la sangre, observándome desde aquellos orificios.

— No — me susurra en lo bajo para ir apartando mis manos de ésta. — En ningún momento dije acciones, el premio eran preguntas — agrega ahora para llevar una de sus manos a mi cabello, tomando un mechón lentamente, aspirando mi aroma a vainilla. — Eres real —

Mis músculos se entumecieron y mis acciones quedaron aplacadas al instante al oír sus ansiosos suspiros. Desvío mi mirada de la suya, dando un paso hacia atrás, viendo como él se me acerca otra vez.

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente mientras siento su respiración sobre mis labios. No sé cómo es que pasó, pero sin darme cuenta tomo sus labios con fuerza. Él no tarda en reaccionar e inmediatamente toma mi rostro entre sus manos, tirando de mi labio inferior con deseo. Me separo de él en seco, rehusando sus besos.

— Tengo… tengo que volver a la fiesta, un… yo… — mi respiración lucha por normalizarse, al igual que la suya. — Esto está mal… Está mal, un… —

Siento que apoya su rostro sobre mi hombro, aún puedo sentir su respiración ansiosa; sus manos, tapadas por sus elegantes guantes, ahora perfilan mi cuerpo rogándome que me quede.

— No te vayas… — me susurra lento y con esa voz que vuelve loco mis sentidos.

La puerta del lavado se abre de golpe, haciendo que los dos observemos a la figura que entra en esos momentos por la puerta. Uno de mis invitados queda atónito, observándonos a mí y mi admirador secreto, bastante cerca el uno del otro.

— Oh, di… disculpen — dice el desconocido mientras cierra la puerta y entra a uno de los servicios, en completo silencio.

Inconscientemente me aliso la ropa, nervioso. Mi admirador hace lo mismo, pero una peculiar sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, viendo entretenido cómo agarro mí mascara, encima de la mesada.

— No es gracioso, un… Esto puede costarme muy caro — le encaro muy bajo, mientras lo miro por el espejo al tiempo que me refresco el rostro.

De repente siento su calor otra vez en mi cuerpo, sólo que esta vez es por mi espalda. Cierro mis ojos largando un suspiro ahogado, abriéndolos lentamente mientras miro su rostro en mi hombro, por el espejo. Alza su mano para meter algo en mi bolsillo, no sé que será.

— Nos vemos luego — alcanzo a escuchar en lo bajo, antes de que U.I saliera por la puerta, dejándome solo.

A continuación Observo mi rostro detenidamente, para meter mi mano a mi bolsillo, sacando un pequeño papel. Suspiro agobiado, apoyando mis manos frente al lavado.

— ¿Qué… qué hago, un? —

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, duró más de lo que esperaba, pero fue todo un éxito. Además, mis obras se vendieron a grandes precios y parte de ese dinero irá para organizaciones de caridad.

— ¡Jajaja! Mírate nada más crío, traes lápiz labial por todo el rostro — la risa estrepitosa de Hidan suena a las cuatro de la madrugada, mientras que Sasori agarra una servilleta húmeda, limpiándose.

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada, Hidan… Tú ni borracho hasta la médula te callas, ¿eh? — suelta Sasori, cansado, dándose la vuelta para frotar su rostro, a escondidas de todos.

Kakuzu, recostado encima de dos sillas juntas, le tira con un camarón que halló en uno de los platos de la mesa que había atrás suyo.

— ¿Puedes cerrar el pico, Hidan? ¡Que la cabeza me estalla, joder! — se queja mi tesorero, tapándose con su saco de mala gana.

— ¡Hey, no tires comida! ¡Podemos llevarla para el almuerzo del mediodía! —

— Lo siento, un… pero toda esta comida irá a gente que le falte de comer, un — meseros aún levantan las mesas, mientras ríen con nuestras charlas. — Por cierto, Naruto ni-chan… ¿Tienes dónde ir esta noche? —

Mi hermano me mira girando sus ojos, sobándose el mentón.

— Tengo un amigo acá que me ofreció espacio en su piso datebbayo… No queda muy lejos de tu estudio —

— Ha, ¿sí? Yo que pensé que te vendrías para el depa, un… Estoy solo y me aburro últimamente, un — me estiro con cansancio sobre la silla, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos. Mis ojos se abren de golpe al escuchar el papel.

— Bueno… nosotros nos vamos — se ponen de pie Pein, Konan y Sasori. — Por la mañana te llamo —

— Podrían alcanzarnos, ¿no? — la voz sale de debajo del saco de Kakuzu — Dejé el auto en el mecánico esta tarde y andamos a pata —

— Eso, eso… No tengo ganas de caminar — suelta Hidan, cayendo a la mesa medio dormido.

— ¿Tú te quedas, Dei? — pregunta Pein, mientras buscaba las llaves de su automóvil en su bolsillo.

— Sí, un… en cuanto el personal de limpieza acabe me marcho —

— Entonces hablamos más tarde —

Kakuzu se levanta torpemente mientras se pone el saco, tirando de un Hidan medio dormido.

— Nos vemos muchacho —

De un minuto a otro, el salón queda en completo silencio, sólo los ruidos de las mesas se escuchaba en esos momentos. Agarro una copa para servirme un poco de champagne.

— ¡Hey! Has tomado suficiente, no te hará bien datebbayo — es cierto, mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, no estoy acostumbrado a beber mucho y hoy no fue la excepción

— Tampoco soy de vidrio, ni-chan…— lo miro en silencio, apoyando mi copa en la mesa, comenzando a jugar con ella. — Mañana te prepararé un cuarto en mi depa, un… No quiero que estés por ahí, cuando tengo lugar que ofrecerte, un —

Mi hermano sólo me sonríe zorrunamente, poniéndose de pie para estirarse y bostezar profundamente.

— Me voy… — se acerca para saludarme y pegarme un fuerte abrazo. — Mañana nos vemos datebbayo, no tomes mucho más y procura no desvelarte tanto —

La noche era fría y las nubes amenazan con tormenta esa noche también. Hace varios días que no para de llover, y aunque los pronósticos digan que el clima mejoraría, el cielo dice otra cosa.

Un taxi se detiene en la puerta de mi estudio. La lluvia comienza a caer torrencialmente al subir al auto, viendo por los vidrios cómo la cristalina agua resbala sutilmente.

— ¿Al lugar de siempre? — me pregunta el chofer de confianza que siempre me lleva.

Meto mis manos para sacar el pequeño papel, arrugado. Cierro mis ojos para meditar un segundo. _"Si voy para allá estoy seguro que no volveré hasta la mañana" _se replantea mi mente una y otra vez. ¿Qué hago?

— Sí, por favor —

Abro la ventanilla para tirar el papel en mis manos, pero titubeo al hacerlo. Lo arrugo para cerrar mi puño y quedar mirándolo. Mi mente pelea nuevamente _"si voy para allá estoy seguro que no volveré hasta la mañana…" _

— No, un… — abro el papel hecho bollo en mi mano. — lléveme a esta dirección, un —

Mi vista se nubla a cada segundo que pasa, veo las gotas de lluvia martillar los cristales del auto una y otra vez, el sonido de la naturaleza, el silencio, cierro mis ojos cansado… No sé ni a dónde estoy yendo. Tampoco soy consciente del tiempo que llevo en el auto, sólo veo alejarse las luces vivaces de la gran ciudad.

De pronto el automóvil se detiene.

— Aquí es — me dice el conductor, volteando a verme. — ¿Necesita que venga a por usted a alguna hora? —

— No, está bien — saco de mi bolsillo trasero unos dólares. — Quédese con el cambio, un —

Salgo del auto corriendo hasta el techo de la entrada de la casa para no mojarme. Veo cómo las luces del vehículo se alejan, quedando en la oscuridad y en silencio. Levanto mi vista a la entrada, alzando mi mano para apoyarla en la fina madera.

Tomo aire para intentar visualizar el pedazo de madera frente a mí, aunque es en vano. Lentamente doy dos golpes leves a la puerta, apoyando mi frente en ésta. No tarda en abrirse, deslizándome en ella hasta quedar en sus brazos.

— Mierda, ¿No podrías estar más cerca, un? —suelto mientras cierro los ojos por el dolor en mi cabeza.

— Te estaba esperando, Deidara-sama — su voz resuena en mis oídos, haciéndome perder la realidad esa noche.

Ése fue el día en que pacté con el mismísimo diablo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

LOL . siendo mucho que no haya habido lemon, sé que muchos lo esperaban xD pero no me encajaba con las situaciones. Prometo traerles pronto uno en condiciones, delicioso y sucio jajaja últimamente mi manera de escribir los lemon ha cambiado muchísimo, incluso a la hora de narrarlos me he vuelto vulgar . pero… supongo que algo se disfruta cuando hace estremecer, sentir sensaciones, y creo que de esta forma no los decepcionaré ^^

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! En serio, me animan a seguir escribiendo ^o^


	7. Arte VII: Problemas y más problemas

¡Hola a todos! No me pueden putear esta vez, actualizé más rápido!*O* no merezco que me corran con cuchillos como algunos que vi en mis reviews ;_; (aunque sí, los dejé sin lemon la vez pasada, es comprensible xDDD)

No tengo nada interesante para decir ahora, lo demás lo diré en las notas finales xDD

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Jugando con la Muerte**

By Tabe-chan

Arte VII: _Problemas y más problemas._

**— ¿Estás despierto? —**

**Una voz desconocida llega a mis oídos. Es ronca y gruesa pero su hilo de voz es bajo y lento.**

**— ¿Eh? — trato de reaccionar abriendo mis ojos lentamente. Los rayos fuertes del sol me dan directo a mis pupilas, haciendo que vuelva a cerrarlos al sentir estos quemarme despiadadamente la vista. — ¡Ah! Mi cabeza, un — suelto gruñendo, para llevar una de mis manos a mi frente, masajeándomela para aliviar el dolor.**

**— Mi hermano no es ningún idiota, sabe qué agarrar —**

**Intento abrir mis ojos para poder ver a la persona encima mío, obviamente en vano, tan sólo noto una mera figura borrosa, además los rayos y la claridad del sol dándome justo en mi rostro no ayudan a la causa, que digamos.**

**— ¿Quién eres, un? — alcanzo a pronunciar sin fuerzas, intentando incorporarme de la cama. — ¿Dónde estoy? —**

**— Mierda, sí que has bebido — me dice el desconocido en un susurro, para después quedar en silencio. — Debiste de haberlo encantado para que hoy saliera con una maldita sonrisa de oreja a oreja — dice largando una risita entretenido.**

**— ¿Quién mierda eres? — vuelvo a repetir para ahora llevar una de mis manos encima de mis ojos, tapándome la molesta claridad que quema mis ojos.**

**Sus cabellos lacios y azulados caen brillantes ante mi rostro.**

**— ¿Sabes que eres la primera persona que pregunta mi nombre antes de tener sexo conmigo?—**

**Frunzo el ceño molesto para apartar de mala gana uno de sus brazos a un lado de mi rostro. — Te hablo en serio, no te hagas el estúpido, un… no me gusta tu broma. —**

**— Sasuke — me dice con sequedad, quedando completamente en silencio.**

**Un nuevo sonido llega a mis oídos, esta vez son cadenas. Esto me llama la atención, intentando ver de donde provenían. Inmediatamente puedo sentir como me aprisiona las muñecas. Éste se inclina sobre mí para no perder tiempo, rozando su cuerpo con el mío.**

**— ¿Por qué no jugamos un poquito tú y yo? …Soy igual o mucho mejor que mi hermano en la cama, ¿eh? Él y yo compartimos todo — murmura en mi oído mientras siento que una de sus manos se mete por debajo de las sábanas.**

**— ¡Hey! ¿¡Pero qué mierda haces, un!? — le demuestro que no soy para nada débil, llevándole ventaja con mi fuerza, forcejeando para apartarlo a un lado.**

**— Está bien, está bien… estás muy bueno, pero ahora que te veo mejor, mierda… lo que hace el photoshop, ¡Tsk! — Un silencio se hizo en el cuarto.**

**— ¡¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!! — agarro una de las almohadas de la cama para lanzársela, pero la elude mofándose de mí. El sonido de las cadenas chocando entre sí vuelven a captar mi atención.**

**— De verdad estás muy mal de la cabeza para beber alcohol teniendo en cuenta que no estás acostumbrado a hacerlo —**

**— ¿Por qué no te mueres, Sasuke?... o cómo mierda te llames, un — digo esto último con veneno, enfatizando su nombre con sequedad.**

**Ahora levanto mi vista a su figura parada enfrente de la cama. Es un jovencito de más o menos unos 16 o 17 años de edad y de complexión más pequeña que la mía. Sus cabellos son oscuros al igual que su mirada fría y penetrante. Lo observo detenidamente, bajando mi mirada a su vestimenta.**

**Éste tiene una camisa holgada manga corta color negra. Trae debajo una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, contrastando perfectamente los colores. Sus pantalones son de un negro brillante, apostaría que es cuero auténtico. Un par de cadenas cruzan sutilmente su cintura, al igual que en sus muñecas, las cuales lucen todo tipo de cintas estrambóticas y tétricas. Más cadenas enredaban su cuello también, dándole un aire totalmente rebelde y despreocupado.**

**— Lo que haga con mi vida a ti no te incumbe ¿o sí? — me destapo de entre las sábanas, apartándolas de un tirón para nada amigable. Veo como el menor me observa entretenido, dibujando una sonrisa divertida y siniestra, centrando su mirada más concretamente en mi parte baja.**

**Es ahí donde advierto mi desnudez, poniéndome rojo al ver como éste no despega su vista de mi cuerpo, seguido a un atrevido silbido.**

**— Vaya, no dejas que desear… ¿eh? — canturrea divertido, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, observándome.**

**— Vete al la mierda, un — le contesto mientras agarro las sabanas para colocármelas en la cintura para tapar mi desnudez. — ¿Dónde mierda está mi ropa, un? — pregunto mientras observo hastiado a mis alrededores, más concretamente por los suelos, buscando mis prendas.**

**— Tú sabrás ¿no?... aunque con todo ese alcohol hasta la médula, supongo que habrás olvidado por que partes de la casa las has esparcido —**

**Mis mejillas enrojecieron al instante, mirándolo malhumorado.**

**— ¿Ah sí? Mira tú… no pienso ponerme a revisar la casa para hallarla, un… — mi vista se fija en una antigua reliquia, un gran armario arcaico de la mejor madera. Doy pasos seguros hasta este, abriendo las puertas ante la atenta mirada del moreno.**

**— Ok, no me molesta… total toda esa ropa no es mía, me da absolutamente lo mismo — me dice rascándose la nuca desinteresadamente, bostezando mientras me da la espalda para disponerse a salir del cuarto.**

**— ¡Ah! Por cierto, rubio…— éste mete su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando algo para tirármelo a la cama. — Esa mierda lleva sonando toda la puta mañana… me tomé la libertad de apagarlo, no lo aguantaba más — dijo el moreno, volviendo a caminar hasta la puerta.**

**Es verdad, ayer había sido mi fiesta inauguración y ahora que lo recuerdo me encontré con mi admirador secreto. Obviamente pasó algo entre él y yo, pero… no puedo recordar absolutamente nada de la noche que tuvimos. Llevo mi mano a mi frente, masajeándomela con fuerza, mientras agarro mi celular. Lo prendo para al rato oír los sonidos de más de diez llamadas perdidas.**

**— Pein, Pein, Naru, Naru… Sasori — largo un suspiro para volver a tirar mi celular a la cama, ahora observando la elegante y amplia habitación.**

**Camino hasta unos ventanales enormes. Estos muestran un hermoso paisaje a las orillas de una laguna. Es un lugar apartado de la ciudad, ya que hay infinidad de pinos y enormes y viejos árboles alrededor. Doy una ojeada general al cuarto. Elegantes anaqueles brindan infinidad de libros, al igual que bellos y arcaicas esculturas yacen como adornos encima de hermosos muebles. La cama es grande y deja caer desde arriba hermosas telas transparentes. Me acerco con parsimonia hasta esta, tirándome en ella para quedar en completo silencio, oyendo el sonido de la naturaleza.**

**Lentamente aspiro el perfume que desprende. Una riquísima fragancia se apodera de mí, haciendo que respire profundamente mientras cierro mis ojos. Me reincorporo para agarrar mi celular y salir a continuación de la pieza.**

**A medida que voy caminando observo los largos y elegantes pasillos. Veo muchos cuadros colgados a lo largo de éste, llegando hasta la sala de estar. Observo a Sasuke sentado en la mesa del comedor, desayunando.**

**Alzo mis cejas para mirarlo de reojo, cruzándome de brazos.**

**— ¿Desayunando a la una del mediodía, un? — suelto con picardía.**

**— ¿Te crees el único que ha pasado una noche de juerga? — pronuncia con la voz fría, ese tono de voz me crispa los nervios de punta. — Toma — me tira unas aspirinas al ver que vengo sobándome la cabeza desde los pasillos.**

**— Gracias, un — le digo para quedar mirándolo, esperando que me de algo de líquido para pasarlo. — No esperarás que me lo tome sin líquido, ¿o sí, un? —**

**— Ahí tienes vaso y agua, sírvete tú mismo — me dice secamente, dando un sorbo lento y exasperante a su café.**

**— ¿Me estás jodiendo, un? No es mi casa… no tocaría nada sin permiso, un — contesto chasqueando mis dientes una vez más. — Olvídalo… ¿Dónde está la salida? — termino soltando mientras tiro la tableta de aspirinas justo enfrente de su taza.**

**— ¿No esperarás a mi hermano? — me dice con el mismo tono de antes, sin apartar su vista del endemoniado periódico. — Está bien, haz lo que quieras —**

**Lentamente alza su mano indicándome con su dedo pulgar, la dirección de la puerta de entrada.**

**Comienzo a caminar decidido hasta esta, para detenerme en seco, quedando en silencio, parado, mirándola fijamente.**

**— Ne… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano? — me vuelvo ahora para mirarlo por encima de mi hombro esperando su respuesta.**

**— Itachi —**

* * *

**  
**

**— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —**

**— Bien, hoy me siento muy bien —**

**— ¿Bien?, Si pudieras elegir un número para describir tu felicidad en estos momentos, ¿cuál sería? —**

**— No existe, no hay número para calificarlo —**

**— ¿Esa felicidad se debe a que lo hayas visto? —**

**— Sí —**

**—…—**

**— No sólo pude conocerlo en persona, pude besarlo… tocarlo —**

**— Ah… ya veo tu felicidad entonces —**

**— … —**

**— Dime ahora… en ese lapso de tiempo que has estado con él, ¿has deseado hacerlo? —**

**— No… cuando estoy a su lado me siento bien… —**

**— Interesante —**

**— …—**

**— ¿Qué es el amor para ti? —**

**— ¿El amor?... Es un arte, promueve los sentimientos que nacen dentro de una relación, acercamiento, el vínculo y la conexión entre ambos. Es una palabra bastante hermosa y no cualquiera sabe en realidad su significado.**

**— ¿A qué te refieres? —**

**— Muchos creen estar enamorados, pero no es amor lo que sienten. Hoy en día las relaciones son muy libertinas, no existe el amor entre las personas, sólo el deseo.**

**— Pero hay gente dentro de ese gran porcentaje, las cuales están enamorados —**

**— Sí, yo soy uno de ellos —**

**— ¿Qué harías por la persona que amas? —**

**— Cualquier cosa —**

**— ¿Incluso llegarías a matar por ella? —**

**— Si llegara el caso, sí —**

* * *

**  
**

**— ¡Tsk! — maldigo en lo bajo una y otra vez, buscando por enésima vez entre mis bolsillos, las llaves de mi departamento. — No me jodas, un… — me dejo ganar alzando mi vista al cielo nublado, sintiendo las gotas martillar mi rostro.**

**Golpeo los cristales de la puerta del edificio, mirando a través de estas. Lo hago fuertemente, intentando despertar al portero que yacía durmiendo plácidamente en una silla cercana, pero sin resultado.**

**Bufo hastiado, sentándome malhumorado en los banquillos de entrada.**

**Saco mi celular para mirarlo detenidamente. Apoyo mi muñeca en mi barbilla, dejándolo a un lado del escalón. Al de un rato vuelvo a mirarlo detenidamente. Llevo ambas manos a mi cabeza, rascándome mi cabello cansado. ¿Por qué tuve que beber alcohol justo esa noche?**

**Agarro mi celular para buscar en mi directorio de números telefónicos, el suyo. Antes de darle a llamar este me suena. Es él.**

**— Hola, un —**

**— Debes estar mojándote, yo hubiera podido llevarte con el auto si tan solo me aguardabas un poco más —**

**Una sonrisa tenue se dibuja en mis labios, apoyando ambos brazos en mis rodillas como si fuera un niño pequeño.**

**— Un poco de agua no me hará mal, un… —**

**— Sigo pensando el ti… te extraño — me declara mi admirador, provocando que mi acelerado corazón golpee mi pecho fuertemente. — Necesito verte, no hay segundo en el que no pueda apartarte de mi cabeza — su voz suena implorante, rogándome que le diera un sí para una segunda vez.**

**— No recuerdo nada, un…— articulo de manera lenta, perdiendo mi vista en las gotas de lluvia que caen en la acera. — Pasó algo entre nosotros hoy y no puedo recordarlo, ni siquiera recuerdo tu rostro —**

**— Si me dieras la oportunidad te lo mostraría otra vez, dos, tres, cuatro, miles de veces si así lo deseas… me gustaría verte esta noche, dame la oportunidad de susurrarte todas las cosas que se me ocurren hacerte cuando te veo, de hacer contigo las cosas más perversas y depravadas, de hacerte todo eso que suplicabas que te hiciera en gemidos en la noche… — su voz es sensual y sólo provoca que mis músculos se tensen nuevamente. Mis mejillas se encienden automáticamente al escucharlo decirme todas esas cosas que posiblemente pasaron y no recuerdo.**

**Me quedo en silencio unos segundos, escuchando su respiración. Mi corazón comenzó a botar desbocado, ¿Me está proponiendo otra noche de sexo descontrolado?**

**— Yo… — me quedo callado unos segundos. Trago saliva torpemente y mi mano comienza a temblar, maldita sea, me está poniendo tan sólo con hablarme por celular.**

**— Por favor —**

**Suspiro profundo, cerrando mis ojos levemente. — Está bien, un… yo — mis palabras salen entrecortadas — yo también deseo verte… — declaro nervioso para quedar en silencio.**

**— ¿Sólo eso deseas? ¿Dónde ha quedado el Deidara de anoche? Aquel que me rogaba e imploraba que le hiciera las cosas más sucias y pervertidas, eres un hombre perverso, Dei… te gustan las cosas rudas, te gusta el sexo duro, tal y como lo hicimos anoche —**

**Mi respiración se detuvo al escucharlo. Podía sentir claramente los golpes fuertes en mi pecho, incluso la sangre caliente recorrer por todo mi cuerpo como torrente.**

**— Te gustaba cuando te acariciaba el abdomen, como te lo besaba… cómo te lo mordía y pasaba mi lengua luego… todos esos juegos te volvían loco —**

**Instintivamente llevo mi mano libre a mi vientre, tocándome el abdomen. Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, apretando mi entrecejo frustrado. ¿Qué hago?**

**— Debes estas nervioso y muerto de la vergüenza, lo entiendo… estás en medio de la calle — articula de forma prepotente, provocando que frunza el ceño malhumorado.**

**— No es eso, un… no es el lugar indicado de hablar estas cosas… es todo — mis ojos se pierden a unos autos oscuros estacionados en la acera de enfrente. Sus vidrios son polarizados y de cada uno bajan más de tres personas.**

**— ¿Te parece hoy a la noche, un? — es lo único que le contesto mientras veo dentro del edificio para volver a golpear los cristales. — ¡Tsk! — maldigo al portero por cuarta vez, mientras vuelvo a mirar en la acera de enfrente, disimuladamente.**

**— Me parece perfecto… te voy a estar esperando, cuídate —**

**— Nos vemos a la noche, un — susurro levemente, ofreciendo una sonrisa que muy pocos conocen.**

**Al cortar con él inmediatamente marco a Pein intentando localizarlo. Doy vueltas nervioso, sin apartar mi vista de aquellos autos.**

**— Maldita seas, un — maldigo volviendo a marcar, en vano… ya que nuevamente me habla la operadora diciendo que deje mi mensaje en su casilla. — Esto no pinta bien, un — guardo el celular en el bolsillo, sin importarme la lluvia, empezando a caminar acelerado.**

**Como lo suponía, de los autos comienzan a sacar cámaras, señalándome para comenzar a caminar hacia a mí.**

**— ¿Has oído lo que pasó ayer en la fiesta inauguración de aquél famoso artista plástico? — mis oídos se agudizan al escuchar una conversación proveniente de una joven pareja que hablaba sentados bajo un techito.**

**— Sí, dicen que lo encontraron muy arrimado a uno de sus invitados — larga el joven, girando sus ojos a su compañera.**

**— No sólo eso… ¡Ese invitado fue quien le compró todas las obras de la subasta! —**

**— ¿En serio? Bueno… yo ya le veía medio gay, no es novedad —**

**Una pequeña vena cruzó por mi frente, mirándolo en lo bajo al pasar por su lado. — "Ojala te den, un" —**

**Vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás para ver como ahora corren para acercarse a mí. Por este motivo, ahora mucha gente me mira alucinada al reconocerme, incluso la parejita anterior, quienes se levantan para caminar hacia mí, al igual que muchos otros.**

**— "¡¡Mierda!! No ahora, un"— maldigo una y otra vez para echar a correr. Una horda de personas se acercan a mí, balbuceando infinidad de cosas que no logro comprender.**

**Antes de poder girar a la esquina, un automóvil se detiene, abriéndome la puerta trasera para que pueda subirme. Abro mis ojos aliviado al ver a mi hermano Naruto.**

**— Vamos, datebbayo —**

**Sin dudarlo me subo rápidamente, dejando atrás a toda esa gente que seguía corriendo tras nosotros. Más que la gente me preocupaban los paparazzis, seguramente la noticia se habría extendido, incluso, apostaría que llegó a los periódicos. Tsk, como me lo suponía.**

**— Te darán duro durante unos días hermano, ¡jajaja! — canturrea mi hermano, extendiéndome el New York times en mis manos. Alzo mi vista hacia el conductor del vehículo.**

**— Ugh… disculpe mi mala educación, un… ¿Usted es…? — musito no muy convencido, extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo.**

**— No te agites, rubio, ni Spiderman te pudo salvar de ese diluvio, mi nombre es Killer Bee y… y…— este me mira desconcertado al verme algo familiar. — ¡¡Oh, dios mío!! Tú eres aquel actor de cine que le gusta a mi tía, sí, ¡Ese que tiene problemas con la justicia! —**

**Un silencio se apoderó del auto, mientras que mi hermano se adelanta a la explicación.**

**— A ver, datebbayo, Bee, él es mi hermano mayor Deidara, ¿te acuerdas de que te hablé que era artista plástico? —**

**— ¡¡Ah, sí!!... no, no me acuerdo — una pequeña gota cae por mi frente, mientras lo miro con enfado por el espejo retrovisor del auto.**

**Desvío mí mirada ahora al periódico que tengo entre mis manos, mordiéndome el labio con rabia.**

**— Impactante revelación de parte de un invitado, Deidara pescado con el comprador de sus obras en los baños… puta madre, malditos periódicos amarillistas, un… — voy a la página correspondiente a la noticia, comenzando a leer atentamente y en voz alta. — El conocidísimo y joven artista conceptual moderno, Deidara, fue sorprendido por uno de sus invitados, en el baño público junto con el comprador de sus obras. El testigo afirma que se encontraban en una situación comprometida, y apuesta que entre ellos dos puede llegar a haber algo. — hastiado largo un gruñido, tirando el diario en el asiento a mi lado.**

**— ¿Es verdad eso, nii-san? — me cuestiona Naruto al ver mi rostro molesto. Solo giro mis ojos hacia un lado, pero no le contesto. Esto solo demuestra que en verdad sí pasó algo entre él y yo, aunque no lo afirme abiertamente mi hermano entendió al verme a los ojos.**

**— ¿Por qué no te metías al departamento, datebbayo? ¿Has pedido tus llaves? — me pregunta ahora rompiendo un poco esa molesta tensión que se había formado.**

**Es verdad, mis llaves ahora que me lo volvía a recordar, las olvidé en su casa. Obviamente no le iba a decir a mi hermano que al salir a la madrugada de la fiesta, terminé mi destino en su casa, donde tuvimos sexo desenfrenado.**

**— Eh… sí, un… las perdí — era lo único que pude decirle, y para colmo lo más idiota que pude haber dicho. — Ne, un… ¿Él es con quien estás compartiendo piso? ¿De dónde lo conoces, un? — fue mi pregunta para poder evadir el tema.**

**— Vino conmigo desde Inglaterra, datebbayo, nos rehabilitamos juntos, ¿no, Bee? —**

**— Claro, chavalin, nos salvamos por un pelin, nos conocimos en Inglaterra y con amigos vinimos a esta tierra — me levanta el pulgar mientras lo miro con una pequeña gota en mi frente. Este tipo es raro.**

**Después de esto mi hermano me presentó a sus "amigos" uno más raro que el otro. Quedamos hablando y tomando casi toda la tarde hasta que Pein pasó a buscarme. Por suerte tenía unas copias de mi departamento por lo que pude ir para cambiarme, ducharme y comer algo.**

**— Estuve llamándote toda la mañana pero no me contestabas, supuse que estabas muerto en la cama después de la noche que has pasado. — articula Pein sentado desde el comedor en el sofá.**

**Me acerco dándole una cerveza, sentándome también para quedar ambos en silencio. Este me mira unos segundos, riendo después.**

**— Es verdad lo que dicen los periódicos después de todo, ¿verdad? — lo miro sorprendido por el comentario que acaba de soltar, agachando mi vista a la alfombra para después sonreír. — Conviví contigo más de cuatro años, a mí no puedes engañarme — ríe mientras da un sorbo a la lata.**

**— Está bien, está bien, un… las llaves no las perdí, un… me las olvidé en su casa anoche — Pein me dedica una sonrisa sincera, quedando otra vez en silencio. — Por ahora no se lo digas a los demás, un… menos a Sasori, estoy seguro que comenzará a joderme como siempre… al menos hasta más adelante —**

**— Sasori ya lo sabe — me comenta automáticamente. — Anda un poco malhumorado desde ayer, pero es cuestión de tiempo a que se le acomoden un par de ideas — ese comentario me deja pensando, mirándolo fijamente.**

**— En fin, si vas a salir, ten cuidado, hay periodistas abajo esperando a que salgas. Sé que es pesado este asunto, pero mira el lado bueno, este chisme aumenta tu popularidad — Pein se pone de pie, agarrando su saco y sacando las llaves de su automóvil. — Serán un par de días hasta que los rumores se disipen, mientras tanto intenta aguantar lo más que puedas y no te estreses, de todas formas la prensa no tiene cómo probar que sea algo verídico, son solo rumores y ni fotos hay al respecto, tómalo con calma, se aburrirán. —**

**Acompaño a Pein hasta la entrada, despidiéndome de él.**

**Cierro la puerta, apoyándome en esta mientras saco mi celular. Camino lentamente hasta la ventana, observando a más de cinco vehículos frente a mi casa. Lamentablemente hoy no podré salir. Le mando un mensaje a _su_ celular, cancelando nuestro encuentro.**

**Voy hasta mi cama, tirándome en ella para cerrar mis ojos unos minutos.**

**Abro mis ojos nuevamente, tomando el celular para mirarlo con dudas. Quiero oírlo otra vez. Por enésima vez en el día, intento poner mi mente en blanco aprovechando la tranquilidad de mi cuarto. Tengo que olvidarme de él, no lo conozco, ni siquiera he visto su rostro, sólo sé que es un admirador y que está loco por mí, pero no sé nada más. Aún así, aún sin conocerlo, sin conocer su cara… quiero verlo, quiero oírlo, quiero poder recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior entre nosotros en su cama.**

**Cierro mis ojos con cansancio, dejando el celular a un lado, aún no me responde y dudo que lo haga, seguramente se habrá enojado.**

**Al segundo mi celular suena. Lo tomo exaltado y emocionado, pero el número no es de él, si no de Sasori. Suspiro resignado, atendiendo.**

**— Hola, un…—**

**— Buenas, hasta que por fin atiendes el maldito celular… — me reprocha mi amigo, con voz media molesta y seria.**

**Me tiro boca arriba en la cama, largando un gruñido profundo. No estoy con los ánimos como para aguantar sermones precisamente de él. Frunzo el ceño un tanto hastiado, mirando al techo.**

**— Mira Sasori, tengo a toda la puta prensa detrás de mí, un… no ando con ganas de escuchar sermones, un… te agradecería que… — la voz de mi amigo corta mi discurso, haciendo que gire mis ojos a un lado, cansado. — Bueno, bueno… a ver… si no es eso, qué es…—**

**— Me gustaría que mañana salgamos a tomar algo… era sólo eso, hace mucho que no lo hacemos como en los viejos tiempos — la voz de Sasori suena tranquila y neutra, si Pein no me hubiera dicho de su extraño estado de ánimos, creería que nada le estaría pasando. — Además… hay cosas que quiero decirte —**

**Una desagradable tensión se formo en el teléfono. No dice ni una palabra, sólo espera a mi respuesta. Me rasco la cabeza despreocupadamente, suspirando.**

**— Está bien, un… te invito un café mañana en mi depa, un… no quiero salir hasta que la maldita prensa deje de estar vigilándome, un…— le suelto volviendo a ponerme boca abajo, ahora cambiando mi rostro a uno un poco más serio.**

**— Tampoco quiero que mi trabajo y mis problemas te afecten, un… ni a ti ni a nuestra amistad —**

**Espero unos segundos, pero no me contesta.**

**— Lo siento, espero no sea demasiado tarde, un… tu estás por encima de todo el trabajo que tenga, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, Sasori…—**

**— Si, lo sé… el que tendría que disculparme soy yo, por actuar como un idiota… mi error es más grande de lo que creía, pero ya no puedo remediarlo…— me dice en lo bajo, dejándome pensando.**

**— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No te entendí, un —**

**— Olvídalo… ¿te parece mañana en la tarde? —**

**— Claro, pero tienes que traer el café y las tortitas, un… — le comento, largando una risa.**

**— ¿Qué mierda de invitación es esa? ¿Soy tu invitado y tengo que llevar todo?, ¡tsk!... nos vemos mañana, idiota —**

**— Te jodes, Sasori — largo una sonrisa satisfecho, colgando.**

**Miro mi celular unos segundos, para luego tirarlo lejos de mi vista, apoyando mi frente en las sábanas. — ¿Por qué no me contestas, Itachi? —**

**Siento un peso sobre mi cuerpo. Unos brazos se posan a ambos lados de mi rostro y una sombra cubre todo mi cuerpo. Me sobresalto, intentando dar la vuelta para encarar a la persona encima mío, pero su peso me lo impide.**

**— ¿Me llamabas? Acá estoy Deidara… — _su_ voz me martillea la cabeza una y otra vez. Cierro mis ojos mientras mis mejillas se tornan de color morado una vez más. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, su respiración, incluso su corazón. Lentamente toma un puñado de mi cabello, apartándolo levemente de mi oído, para inclinarse a darme besos por mi cuello.**

**Suelto un sonoro ronroneo, dejándolo hacer. Toma mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, mientras siento como aspira el aroma que desprende mi cuerpo. Abro mis ojos para volver a intentar girar mi rostro hacia atrás, pero vuelve a impedírmelo.**

**— Te lo voy a mostrar si me dices que eres mío — me susurra entre suspiros, refregando cada parte de su cuerpo con el mío. Vuelvo a largar involuntariamente otro gemido, soltando como hipnotizado, lo que él tanto quiere escuchar.**

**— Soy tuyo, un —**

**Siento como se aparta de mí, dejándome ahora paso libre. Lentamente doy la media vuelta, quedando ahora boca arriba. Mis ojos se abrieron a la par, quedando idiotizado.**

**Maldición, es hermoso.**

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

Oxó *Tabe corre para que una orda de lectores no la degollen viva por haber dejado el lemon para el próximo capítulo* asdadsdadsdas!! bueno, bueno, en el próxima sí va a haber lemon y advierto de antemano que será sucio, vulgar, fuerte y muchas babas* xDD

Apareció Sasuke! *O* En esta historia pienzo ponerlo como un chiquillo malcriado y despreocupado. Se preguntarás, para cuando NaruSasu! bueno, supongo (y digo "supongo" por que no estoy muy segura aún xD) que para el capi nueve ya se vana encontrar Sasuke y Naruto. La historia se dividirá en dos partes, con las dos parejas principales, la ItaDei y la NaruSasu.

También apareció Bee!! como amo a este hombre por dios, me encanta!^^ me pareció chistoso e interesante poner como a todos los amigos de Naruto, a todos los Jinchurikis, pero... como practicamente la mayoría ni se vieron, prefiero por ahora centrarme únicamente en Bee, gaara y Yugito.

Creo que no tengo nada más para aclarar. El próximo capítulo va a tardar en aparecer, les voy avisando, asi no me esperan con cuchillos ni nada por el estilo jajaja

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! me ponen contenta y me animan a seguir esta historia ^^ ¡Espero sus review! nos leemos en el próximo cap!!x33


	8. Arte VIII: Juegos peligrosos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, aunque Itachi y Deidara es oooootro tema *Tabe se los rapta y los rapea sádicamente*

_**Parejas:**_ Este fic es enteramente ItaDei y NaruSasu. También habrá KakuHida, PeinKonan, SasoDei (por parte de Sasori solamente xD no se ilusionen) y un muuuuuuy leve toque ItaSasu. Si las parejas que te gustan no aparecen aquí no me vengas en el review diciendo si las habrá. Ya dije U.Ú

_**Notas de Autor: **__Acá está el tan esperado lemon. Advierto que tiene palabras y un vocabulario bastante grotesco y vulgar, si no te gusta, no lo leas, si lo haces, será bajo tu propio riesgo xDDD_

_**Nota2: **__Este capi no está beteado, si encuentran errores ortográficos, please, pido comprensión, lo mío no es la escritura. _

* * *

**Jugando con la Muerte**

By Tabe-chan

Arte VIII: Juegos peligrosos.

— Te lo voy a mostrar si me dices que eres mío — me susurra entre suspiros, refregando cada parte de su cuerpo con el mío. Vuelvo a largar involuntariamente otro gemido, susurrando como hipnotizado, lo que él tanto quiere escuchar.

— Soy tuyo, un.

Puedo sentir como se aparta de mí, dejándome ahora el paso libre. Lentamente doy la media vuelta, quedando ahora boca arriba. Mis ojos se abrieron a la par, mirándolo hipnotizado.

Maldición, es hermoso.

Su cabello es largo y lacio, negro como la noche y desprende un brillo ensordecedor. Su piel, tersa y blanca como la fina porcelana, sus labios son finos y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre.

Es una obra de arte todo él, su belleza se asemeja a los mismísimos dioses.

Mi cuerpo no responde y mis ojos no se despegan de su mirada. Nuevamente, un calor corre por mis venas y mi corazón va a mil por hora, al igual que el suyo.

Lentamente se me sube encima, acaparando todo mi cuerpo. Aparta mis cabellos de mi rostro, para inclinarse a susurrarme al oído con esa voz que me derrota. No sé lo que me está diciendo, pero de seguro es alguna de sus locuras. Ese vocabulario tan impúdico y grotesco, extrañamente me está poniendo.

Un sonido metálico me devuelve a la realidad, separándome un poco de él para ver como me enseña las llaves de mi departamento, bailando entre sus manos.

— Claro… eso explica como has podido entrar, un — siseo sin apartar mi vista de su rostro.

Se incorpora seductoramente, arrojando estas a mi escritorio, mirándome desde arriba, tirado en la cama.

— Tu me llamabas… querías volver a repetir lo de anoche, aunque no lo recordaras. Vine para narrártelo con lujo de detalles, todo lo que me decías, eres más sucio de lo que me imaginaba, Deidara…– su voz es serena, sensual y fría, al igual que su mirada.

Vuelve a subirse a la cama, esta vez apoyando su frente en mi pecho. Sus cabellos caen revueltos en mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas. Desprende un aroma a Lavanda que hace que pierda el control. Alza una de sus manos lentamente, tocando uno de los botones de mi camisa, desabrochándola con lentitud.

Ladeo mi cabeza mirando al techo, intentando poner mi mente en blanco para meditar lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

— Itachi… detente… — muermuro, sin despegar la vista del techo de mi cuarto — quiero… quiero que dejemos de vernos… — veo como alza su mirada hacia la mía, tan cerca. Me mira serenamente, sin mostrarme alguna reacción a lo que acabo de decir.

Curva sus labios en una sonrisa sospechosa, provocando solo que mi respiración vaya en aumento.

— No estás hablando en serio… ¿O sí? Vamos… si te gusta, te encanta… te pone tener a alguien detrás de tus pasos, y a mi me pone seguirte cual perro tras su hueso — una sonrisa seductora salió de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

— ¿De verdad quieres terminar esto así? Al menos dame esta noche, después no querrás que me vaya de aquí jamás — sus palabras están llenas de soberbia y confianza.

— No quiero enamorarme, un… si sigo involucrándome contigo después será peor para ambos… además — giro mi rostro a un lado, sin mirarlo a la cara. No me animo a encararlo, sé que perdería. — eres un completo desconocido —

Me mira inexpresivamente, riendo con escepticismo y gracia — ¿Temes que pueda ser un psicópata demente? — sisea divertido, mirándome alucinado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, un? — lo miro frunciendo el ceño. — No puedes culparme, no has aparecido precisamente como alguien común y corriente, has ocultado tu identidad hasta ahora y no sé absolutamente nada de tí, un —

— Realmente no me conoces, Dei… jamás te haría daño… a tí — sus ojos se afilan, mirándome fijamente. — Si lo haces será peor, tanto para mí como para tí — ¿Acaso eso era una clara amenaza?

Intento sacármelo de encima pero reacciona rápido, aprisionándome las muñecas con fuerza. — Si lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás —

Comenzamos a forcejear, pero logra contrarrestar mis movimientos, aplicándome llaves para que no pueda moverme. Toma mis labios con hambre, a la fuerza. Intento rehusarlos, pero vuelve a tomarlos una y otra vez.

Tiro mi cabeza violentamente hacia atrás, al sentir su áspera lengua rozar por mi pecho, largando unos imperceptibles e involuntarios jadeos.

— Eres sucio… tan depravado, te acuestas en secreto con un joven seis años más chico que tú, eres un sucio degenerado — susurra entre suspiros, agitado.

— No… no soy un dege… nerado ahh…— es lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar.

— Vivo deseando hacerte éstas cosas cada minuto que pasa, vivo anhelando poder follarte en cara rincón, eres el único protagonista de mis más perversas fantasías, tu imagen es lo único que viene a mi mente cuando tengo un orgasmo a la hora de tirarme a alguna puta, eres mi droga Deidara… sueño despierto, fantaseo contigo en todo momento — si antes dudaba de que esté demente, ahora lo corroboro… sí, está completamente loco.

Pierdo la razón al oírlo decir todas esas locuras susurrantes en mi oído. Está ido, está demente, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo apartarlo de mí. Me deshago de su llave para intentar escaparme de él, pero rápidamente vuelve a aprisionarme, parece un animal de caza al acecho. Sus manos ya comenzaron a hurgar entre mis pantalones, sacándome gemidos automáticamente.

— Eres el único que puede controlar mi cordura, Dei… por favor, no me dejes… no quiero volver a hacerlo — Abro mis ojos sorprendido, apenas procesando lo que me acaba de decir.

— ¿A qué te… refieres, un? — le pregunto, agitado, después de haber luchado tanto, ambos quedamos en silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

— Eso no importa ahora… — susurra levemente, mirándome anonadado.

Estira su mano para alcanzar la mesa de noche, apagando la única luz que alumbra la habitación, solo el brillo de las luces de la calle, esos enormes carteles de neón son los únicos que alumbran nuestros cuerpos ahora.

Vuelvo a forcejear con él, esta vez con más fuerza. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tapa mi boca con rudeza, mientras masajea mi erección por encima de la ropa, tirándome del cabello sin sutileza.

— No quería ser brusco, pero me obligas Dei… me obligas a ser duro contigo…—

No puedo ver que es lo que hace, solo ciento que se estira para alcanzar algo. — ¿Mmph? — me inclino para poder soltarme de su amarre, inútilmente. Agarra uno de mis sueters que estaba encima de una de las sillas, atándome las muñecas contra el respaldo de la cama.

— ¡Estás demente, un…!!!— me pongo cada vez más nervioso al ver que se pone de pié, mirándome desde arriba. Trago saliva muy nervioso, ablandando mi voz ahora. — ¿Vas… vas a matarme? ¿Para eso te has hecho pasar por mi admirador, un? — mi cabeza era una revolución de ideas, miles de cosas pasaban por ella en ese momento. Incluso ya me estaba temiendo lo peor.

Un silencio se hace en la habitación. Una risa maquiavélica y sexy sale de su boca, lo que me pone más nervioso aún, casi al borde de la desesperación.

— ¿Matarte? ¿Tan enfermo y retorcido me ves, Dei? — se me sube encima, sentándose en mi cintura. — Sólo quiero follarte criatura, es lo único que deseo… nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño… ¿tan mal estoy? Solo es una inocente obsesión que tengo contigo — alza sus manos, acariciándome con demencia mi rostro, mi cabello.

Comienza a quitarse la camisa, arrojándola por el suelo. Mete sus manos bajo mi ropa, acariciándome el pecho con deseo. Se inclina para comenzar a besarme la piel, delineando con su lengua, mi tatuaje en el pecho.

— Ahh I… Ita… chi — instantáneamente larga un gruñido al sentirme susurrar su nombre.

— No puedes imaginarte siquiera como me pone oírte decir mi nombre… dilo… dímelo otra vez — sus palabras salen atropelladas, desesperadas, tirándome más del cabello para que lo haga — Vamos… me pones como no te das una puta idea, cabrón… —

Curvo una sonrisa prepotente, para mirarlo a los ojos en la oscuridad.

— Estás loco… en verdad estás demente, tienes una insana obsesión conmigo, un — Me tapa la boca nuevamente, inclinándose para morderme el lóbulo, siguiendo por mi oído.

— ¿Eso no te pone? Seamos sinceros… dices que estoy loco, que estoy obsesionado contigo y obviamente, como cualquier persona con ética y moral, lo ves mal, pero… dime Deidara, ¿no deseas que te parta en dos?… vemos… te gusta que te cojan y que anden detrás de ti como enfermos… así me traes, estoy idiota, estoy ciego contigo… — su voz suena completamente ida, susurra sus más oscuros y retorcidos deseos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, lo envidio… envidio esa soltura que tiene.

Abro mis ojos, encontrándome con los suyos. Estos brillan cual sangre, es hermoso. Una sonrisa se le dibuja en la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana y pegando en su rostro, parece el mismísimo diablo. Sus facciones dibujan una sonrisa macabra, pero sexy a la vez, que hierve mi sangre al límite.

Vuelvo a removerme debajo suyo, para sentir la fuerza que ejercen sus manos, sosteniendo las mías.

— Te voy conociendo, te va lo sado, te gusta que te la metan duro ¿Verdad? — ríe encantado, relamiéndose de forma sucia sus labios. — ¡Perfecto! A mí me encanta también —

Sus manos van a mi pantalón por segunda vez en aquella acalorada noche. Empieza a desabrocharlos con desesperación, bajándomelos casi de un tirón.

— Ah… no… espe… ra — pronuncio de manera entrecortada, al sentir su mano masajeándome la erección. — hijo de p… ugh ahh —

Percibo un sonido pero no sé exactamente que es. Pronto siento un calor contra mi dureza. — Ahh joder… — sin darme cuenta comienza a rozar nuestros miembros el uno contra el otro. Sus caderas se mueven desesperadas, buscando contacto con las mías.

— ¿Qué sientes, eh? Se siente bien, ¿verdad? Mira como te tengo Dei… estás bajo mi control, solo te queda gemir, como me gusta a mí oírte — Apoya sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mientras no para de rozar nuestros miembros semi erectos.

Se inclina tomando mi cuello, besándolo enajenado, acariciándome el cuerpo con deseo, mordiéndome el lóbulo a ratos. Su respiración esta descontrolada, y yo no me quedo atrás.

— Enfermo, un… te gusta saber que tu ídolo platónico te desea, ¿Eso quieres saber? Ugh mmm… felicidades, si me pones hijo de puta… ¿contento? — articulo sin darme cuenta siquiera lo que digo, fue un acto inconsciente del que seguro me voy a arrepentir el día de mañana.

Vuelve a gruñirme fieramente, ahora inclinándose entre mis piernas. Sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a devorármela con gula. — Ahhh mierda… ugh — tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo mi boca para dejar escapar mis jadeos, ahora más fuertes e incontrolados.

Mierda, me maldigo una y otra y otra vez. Nunca creí gritar como una verdadera zorra.

— No seas cruel, quiero oírte… — susurra, agarrando mi erección de la base, moviendo su mano con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo. Lamento decirlo, pero sabe hacer su trabajo.

— Quiero sentirte, di mi nombre… dímelo, dime que deseas que siga, que quieres que te agarre y te parta en dos grr…. ¡Vamos joder! ¡Dímelo! — sus palabras salen atropelladas, casi sin respirar, está ansioso, siento su sangre caliente correr por las venas de su cuerpo.

Hago presión en mis labios con fuerza para evitar hacerlo. Chasquea sus dientes con desesperación al ver que no colaboro. Lleva una de sus manos automáticamente a mi boca, metiéndome dos de sus dedos.

—Vamos cariño… coopera conmigo — Levanta su mirada hasta mi rostro perturbado y completamente rojo, mirándome alucinado. — joder, vamos — mueve sus dedos para buscar mi lengua. — No seas malo… no me muerdas…— me susurra ahora más calmado.

Esto es tan confuso, temo estar demente al igual que él, me gusta, me gusta mucho fu forma irreverente, sucia y ruda de tomar el control. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en un degenerado?

Mi boca se mueve sola, comienzo a lamer sus dedos como a él le gusta. Siento sus gruñidos, gruñidos que salen al verme hacerlo.

— Uff si mi amor, que rico, cómetelos… son tuyos — se muerde el labio inferior mientras sigue con mi erección. — ¿Si te suelto vas a colaborar conmigo ahora? Vine para darte amor, no para pelear… quiero que la pasemos bien, luego no querrás que me vaya, no querrás que deje de follarte, me pedirás que lo haga en cada rincón —

Tira de la polera que aprisiona mis muñecas, dejándome libre nuevamente. Lo deseo, odio admitirlo, ¿hace cuanto no siento esto con alguien? Automáticamente llevo mis manos a su cabeza, marcándole el ritmo.

— Ok, lo admito… lo haces bien, maldita sea — articulo entrecortadamente, mirándolo como se deleita con ella. Un aire caliente corre por mi cuerpo al imaginarme las infinidades de cosas que habrá echo conmigo ayer. No puedo siquiera imaginármelas, me aterra el tan solo pensarlo.

Se separa de mí para ahora tomar mis labios de forma ruda, violenta. De a poco empiezo a caer en su jueguito de la victima y su agresor, me remuevo forcejeando un poco, sé que le gusta, goza jugar de esta forma.

— No querrás conocerme malo, ¿O si? — canturrea entretenido, tomando mi quijada para guiar mi boca a su pene. — A ver amor, mámala como solo tú sabes hacerlo —

Mis mejillas se encendieron instantáneamente. No lo dudé dos veces, la tomé entre mis manos para comenzar a masturbarla. Sus gemidos roncos y gruesos salen al sentir mis manos, el simple rose con mi piel lo pone, puedo sentirlo, siento que se aguanta las ganas de tirarme en la cama y tomarme, añora sentirme, y yo, como idiota le cumplo su capricho.

— Joder… mira como lo haces ahh… eres sucio… te gusta mamarle la verga a tus admiradores, mira como me la comes ugh… eso… trágatela amor, es tuya, solo tuya — me susurra levemente, acariciando mi cabello con demencia.

Un hilo se saliva cae por la comisura de mis labios, paso mi lengua por toda su longitud, llegando hasta la cabeza, jugando, dando vueltas y vueltas con la punta de mi lengua. Ahora bajo hasta llegar a sus testículos, dando pequeños lametazos juguetones, para luego meterme uno a la boca, mientras no dejo de mover mi mano en su miembro.

— Ah… Deidara… asi… joder… deseo follarte ahora, quiero tenerte ahora mismo — ahora su voz suena más blanda, implorante, mordiéndose el labio inferior con hambre.

Me separa de él muy a su pesar, recostándome para no tardar en subirse encima de mí. Besa mi cuello, lo muerde con deseo, bajando hasta mi pecho, pasando su lengua por mi tetilla, mordiéndola seguidamente.

— Ahh… — mi cabeza da un vuelco hacia atrás, abriendo mis piernas inconscientemente. Sé que si le doy semáforo verde esto no acabará hasta la mañana, pero ya lo tengo decidido, lo deseo, quiero que me tome, que me haga gemir como nunca antes nadie lo hizo.

Sus manos recorren mis piernas, las delinean lentamente, abriéndose paso, metiéndose entre ellas. Siento su erección rozarlas, la refriega obscenamente, mostrándome una sonrisa perversa, sucia, desquiciada.

Mis brazos van a parar a mi rostro, ocultándolo, visiblemente excitado.

— Jódeme — es lo único que susurro entre jadeos, antes de sentir como se abre paso en mí lentamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, largo un fuerte gemido, mordiéndome los labios automáticamente al sentirlo entrar dentro de mi sin previo aviso. Solo me observa encantado, jadeando en lo bajo al verme gritar. Le encanta escucharme, apuesto que se siente poderoso al ser el dueño de mis jadeos— ahh mier… mierda… un—

Sin despegar sus ojos rojos de mí, comienza a moverse rápidamente, apoyando sus antebrazos a ambos lados de mi rostro, acercando sus labios a los míos, largando su respiración en mi boca, tomando mis labios confuerza.

— Eres mío… solamente mío — nuestros alientos se funden, ambos respirando agitados sobre el contrario. Me aferro a su espalda con fuerza, sintiendo como me mueve salvajemente. Ésto me dolerá al levantarme mañana.

— ¡¡Ahhhh!! Hijo de… puta… eres un… maldito cabrón, un — Alza su mano para llevarla a mi boca, tapándola. Comienza a dar besos por mis mejillas, lamiendo el sudor que cae por mi piel. Me susurra miles de locuras mientras va a mi oído, haciendo que pierda el control total por enésima vez en este día.

— Eres mío… ¿Me sientes? Así te puedo tener sólo para mí, podría follarte día y noche sin parar… ahh… joder… dilo… di que eres mío — me susurra en mi boca, la cual suelta para dejarme aspirar una buena bocanada de aire. Siento su aliento sobre mí, toma mis labios una y otra vez, mordiendo y tirando de este, jugando con ellos.— Mi hermoso juguete…estoy dentro de ti cariño, no saldré hasta terminar entero en ti, amor… solo dímelo… anda… te deseo tanto, deseo tanto oírlo de tu preciosa boca —

"_Tantas cosas quiero hacer contigo Deidara, no alcanzaría la noche entera siquiera para hacer ni la mitad de lo que deseo… dímelo, __¡dímelo de una puta vez! ¡Quiero escucharte decir que eres mío!"_

— ¿Eres mío?_ — murmuro, sin dejar de moverme en él, mi hermosa pieza de arte. — _¿Eres mío?_ — vuelvo a repetir, esta vez dando un tirón a su cabello, ahh joder… como amo su cabello._

— ¡¡AHhh!! lo soy… soy tuyo… sólo tuyo ughh ahh — exclamo en un jadeo fuerte y ronco, provocando que suelte un rugido al escucharme.

Se detiene en seco, apoyando su frente en mi hombro. Nuestras respiraciones delatan nuestra excitación. Me toma del cabello con desesperación, con deseo, tirando de el con lascivia.

— Buen chico… — vuelve a reanudar las embestidas, más rudas, más concisas.

Escabullo rápidamente mi mano a mi erección, masturbándome, mientras que con la otra me aferro a su espalda, clavando mis yemas en su omóplato, aferrándome a cada fuerte arremetida que me proporciona.

"_Siento rabia, furia, odio… __ ya tendré tiempo de vengarme de esa maldita mano que me hace arder en celos."_

— Tengo planes para ti el día de mañana… — articula entretenido, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Ha ¿sí? — contesto, mostrándole una sonrisa soberbia, sin apartar mis ojos azules de los suyos. — Tengo planes con… mi amigo mañana… ahh… tiene que ser muy tenta… dora tu propuesta para cancelar eso, un… — tomo un respiro, volviendo a sonreír — a ver… sorpréndeme… mi _admirador secreto_ —

Da un nuevo tirón a mi pelo, ladeando su cabeza a un lado, mirándome fascinado.

— Mmm… planeo hacer muchas cosas contigo… ¿Te gustaría algo sucio en el baño?... o mejor aún, en el sofá del comedor, la mesa de tu cocina, los pasillos… así fue la primera vez… no la recuerdas, pero te cojí contra la pared y joder… gritaste como una zorra — me dedica una sonrisa perversa y prepotente, haciendo que chasquee mis dientes, un tanto molesto.

— Por que me hayas… jodido dos veces… ahh… no significa que sea una puta, joder — lo miró retadoramente, sonriendo luego. — Te enterarás si soy una… puta para la próxima, te llevarás… una gran sorpresa, te lo aseguro… mmm —

Empieza a dar enloquecidas estocadas, aferrándose a mi cuerpo con fuerza. Nuestras caderas chocan, siento el sonido que hacen con cada golpe. Inconscientemente su aroma me llega cual perfume extracto, me enloquece, me embriaga, hace que mi cabeza comience a dar vueltas. Sus gotas de sudor caen en mi cuerpo, al igual que sus cabellos, húmedos y lacios.

— Tengo esa puta fantasía desde que te conocí, quiero que me jodas tan duro como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora mmm —

Su última embestida dio justo en mi punto sensible, provocando que mi cuerpo comience a temblar. Notando esto, me da nuevamente — ahhhh la tienes dura hijo de… uggh ahh… ahí… otra vez ahí, un — le suplico, abriendo mi boca para mostrarle mi lengua, queriendo encontrarse con la suya.

Como demente sigue mis órdenes, golpeándome las caderas una y otra y otra vez. Es un degenerado, un degenerado que cubre sus necesidades con esa cara de frialdad e indiferencia. Se hunde en mi boca, mordiendo levemente la lengua, contraatacando ahora con la suya, volviendo a tomar el control.

— ¿Ahí? ¿Te gusta como te estoy dando ahí? ¿eh? Claro que te gusta joder, si te encanta sentirla, te gusta mi verga — su voz me atormenta la cabeza, su boca comienza a jugar con mis oídos, mordiéndolos a ratos, besando mi cuello, mi lóbulo. — ¿Te gusta? Es lo que necesito escuchar para llegar a mi límite cariño, dímelo —

Abro mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome con su rostro. Dios, es endiabladamente sexy.

— Me encanta… ahh… te siento ahh… entera, la siento entera, tan caliente, un tan… tan grande ugh… — estoy tan agotado y mi voz apenas puede mantener el ritmo.

Tira su cabeza hacia atrás violentamente, soltando esas gotas de transpiración, sobre mí — voy a terminar en ti Dei, otra vez, otra vez ahh —

Me aferro fuerte a sus hombros, mordiéndome bruscamente el labio inferior, sintiendo como termina dentro de mí. Todo ese líquido espeso y mucoso dentro de mí, me arde, es tan caliente que me quema las entrañas.

— ¡¡I… Itachi!! ¡¡Ahh!!— Mi cuerpo se estremece por completo, tensando mis músculos automáticamente. Tras un jadeo largo y ronco, termina cayendo encima mío, sintiendo nuevamente ese calor que me quema.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, solo nuestros acelerados suspiros, su aliento, puedo sentirlo en mi cuello desde atrás, me aparta el cabello para dar besos apasionados en el, dando mordidas para marcarme como de su propiedad.

— Ahh no… vas a dejarme marcas, un… — es lo único que alcanzo a decir, escuchando ahora como ríe encantado. — No es gracioso, un — pongo puchero para girar mis ojos a un lado, haciéndome el ofendido.

Lentamente va saliendo de mí, tirándose a un lado, boca arriba. Su pecho sube y baja levemente, mientras se masajea su erección con lentitud.

— Eso es lo que quiero, marcarte… eres sólo mío — Apoyo mi rostro en la almohada, observándolo pacíficamente. — ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunta acercándose a mi rostro, apartándome los mechones que caen por mi cara. —

Mis ojos se pierden en los suyos, observándolos detenidamente, unos cuantos segundos.

— Vamos… no me digas que no quieres volver a verme… me volvería loco — pronuncia levemente, acariciando mi rostro despacio, con cariño.

— No estoy seguro de poner mantener una relación estable, un… — es lo único que comento, escondiendo mi vista entre las sábanas, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada.

Es tal cual dijo Kakuzu, aún soy inmaduro, creo conocerme el mundo, pero lo cierto es que no conozco absolutamente nada de el. Es por eso que Pein puso final a nuestra relación, para evitar que le haga daño, y que me lo hiciera a mí también. No soy para estar con alguien… jamás he podido tomarme las cosas en serio, y dudo que Itachi sea la excepción.

— No pienso obligarte a nada si tú no estás de acuerdo, solo permíteme volver a verte, aunque sea algo casual, como hoy…— me susurra, subiéndose encima mío nuevamente mientras da besos a mi cuello, bajando por mi espalda.

No le contesto, sabe cual será mi respuesta, no hace falta decirla.

— No quiero que te ilusiones, un…— murmuro, cerrando mis ojos cansado, dejándome vencer por el sueño que comienza a hacer de las suyas.

Se deja caer a uno de mis lados, abrazándome contra su pecho. Siento el calor que este desprende, su aroma tan delicioso aumenta el poder del Morfeo, cayendo dormido en cuestión minutos.

"Serás tú quien luego implore por mí… Deidara"

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Notas finales del autor: **__Bueno, eso fue todo, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el capítulo, ciertamente no me quedó como esperaba y siento que más de uno se habrá decepcionado con el, pero es lo que hay U.U_

_Avances del próximo capítulo! Owo_

* * *

Sasuke bufó hastiado, cerrando sus ojos para meter sus manos a los bolsillos, ignorándolo. — Tengo cosas más importantes y entretenidas que hacer antes de perder de mi valioso tiempo con usted…— Los ojos de Sasuke se fueron a los papeles. — ¿… profesor? —

— Uzumaki Naruto, encantado — El rubio le extendió una mano en señal de saludo, pero jamás se la devolvió. Una mueca molesta apareció ahora en el aniñado rostro del rubio, volviendo a centrar su vista en los papeles. — Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un superior, datebbayo… eres un mal hablado ¿No te han enseñado modales acaso? —

* * *

_Espero sus reviews, me gustaría saber que les pareció el lemon, dejen sus comentarios, mientras sean constructivos, claro está ^^_

_Gracias gente por leerlo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capi! ^o^_

_Kisses to all!3_


	9. Arte IX: Mal comienzo por un lado, celos

**X_x siento mucho la gran demora, esto se debe a que… me he alejado bastante del fandom de Naruto, sin embargo, no se preocupen, no pienso abandonarlo hasta haberlo finalizado. **

**Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que me dejan sus reviews. Estoy muy contenta de que mi historia esté gustando tanto. No soy buena escribiendo aún, pero intentaré mejorar para que puedan disfrutar más de los próximos capítulos XD**

**Este capi va dedicado a Flanfreak por el cacho review que me ha dejado en el último capi! xD. Pues nada, me alegra mucho saber que mi fic haya sido el culpable de introducirte en el oscuro mundillo del Yaoi y sus maravillas. Pero más aún, tu afición al ItaDei!x3 Mil gracias por tu review, linda! Disfruta el este capi que va para ti! ^^**

**Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**Jugando con la muerte**

By Tabe-chan.

Arte IX: Mal comienzo por un lado, celos por el otro.

_Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar el bullicio de la gente a primeras horas del día. Ladeo mi rostro a un lado, mirando con mis ojos entrecerrados, el reloj que yacía encima de la mesita de luz. 9:30._

_Ahora giro mi rostro para el lado contrario, encontrándome con tu cara. Esta luce apacible, tentadora… eres precioso._

_Alzo mi mano para tocar tu cabello, pero el sonido de tu celular me impide hacerlo. Supongo que eso ha sido un mensaje de texto, por lo corto del tono. Vuelvo a mirarte pero no has reaccionado, solo te giras para darme la espalda, ronroneando en lo bajo, dormido._

_Vuelvo a centrar mí vista en tú__ teléfono celular, alzando mi brazo para apartar las sábanas de mí, incorporándome con sigilo._

_Completamente desnudo, camino hasta tomarlo entre mis manos, hurgando en tu bandeja de entrada, quién es el que ha despertado mi curiosidad y mis celos._

— _Sasori…_— _siseo levemente, abriendo el mensaje para leerlo._

"_Llegaré tarde, espérame, llevaré unas tortas fritas que te gustarán"_

_Mi labio se endurece instantáneamente, afilando mi vista en ese maldito número. Giro mis ojos a tu figura, tendida sobre la cama, perdido entre tus sábanas. Vuelvo mis ojos nuevamente al celular, mirando ahora con potencial tentación, la opción de responder. Mis dedos comienzas a moverse, marcando una sonrisa que va ensanchándose a medida que escribo._

" _Ugh… lo siento __… no me encuentro muy bien y preferiría quedarme reposando en la cama este día. Saludos." _

_Sin remordimientos le doy a enviar, borrando el mensaje anterior para que Deidara no se entere de nada. Con lentitud dejo el teléfono en tu escritorio, volteando a verte por tercera vez en esa mañana. Tus piernas salen de entre las sábanas, despertando esas ansias ocultas y más degeneradas que salen solo al verte. Vuelvo a desearte al ver tu piel expuesta, tu cabello rubio enmarañado en la almohada. Incluso tu respiración aumenta mi adicción hacia ti._

_El celular vuelve a sonar, captando otra vez mi atención. Lo tomo entre mis manos, caminando hasta salir del cuarto en completo silencio, constatando que sigas con tu profundo sueño._

"_¿Qué te agarró ahora, imbécil? Seguro comiste algo que te cayó mal y ahora estás con dolor de estómago, como siempre. Tienes que dejar de comer tanta mierda chatarra, tu estómago te lo agradecerá"_

_Vuelvo a chasquear mis dientes al ver la confianza que se trae este tipo con Deidara, me enferma, me crispa los nervios. Aprieto el celular entre mis manos, comenzando a marcar nuevamente._

"_Supongo… tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, mi estómago te lo agradecerá" _

_Vuelvo a enviarlo, haciendo el mismo procedimiento de antes, borrando el mensaje anterior. Alzo mí vista a mí alrededor, caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina. Con tranquilidad comienzo a abrir las alacenas, hurgando para ver que es lo que hay entre ellas. _

_Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al encontrar algo que me puede ser de mucha utilidad. _

* * *

— ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! —

El moreno giró sus ojos con desgana a la temperamental mujer frente a el. Bufó, cerrándolos inmediatamente, llevándose uno de sus dedos índices a su oído. Burlándose aún más de la rubia.

— ¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! Por que vengas de una familia prestigiosa y famosísima no significa que seré indulgente y tendré preferencias contigo, recibirás el mismo trato que los demás ¿Entendiste?... hazme el favor de comportarte como el hombre que eres, no eres un niño.

La mujer estrelló sus manos contra el escritorio, gruñéndole al recibir un bufido como única respuesta. Suspiró resignada por el comportamiento del Uchiha, masajeándose las sienes, cansada.

— Tus notas son buenas, eso tengo que reconocerlo… pero tu conducta es pésima y eso repercute mucho en tus calificaciones finales en los trimestres, lo sabes ¿no?

— Si, si — contestó el Uchiha, sobándose los cabellos oscuros con pereza, acomodándose en la silla despreocupadamente, moviendo aburrido uno de los piercing que llevaba en su labio inferior.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! no quiero volver a verte el día de hoy — bufó hastiada Tsunade, caminando furiosa hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

Tras un movimiento con su cabeza, dándole a entender que desapareciera, el moreno caminó hasta la salida, no sin antes echarle ojos a la rubia, de arriba a abajo.

La mujer solo gruñó al ver la dirección de su mirada, por lo que el Uchiha solo le sonrió divertido, desapareciendo de su despacho.

— Bye, directora~ —

Se sacudió su melena oscura por unos segundos, comenzando a mover pesadamente sus pies en dirección al buffet de la escuela. Alzó su mano para ver su celular, controlando la hora de su próxima clase.

Sin mirar siquiera enfrente, terminó chocando con alguien apenas doblar la esquina, cayendo encima de este para montar una entretenida puesta en escena. Infinidad de papeles y documentos volaron por los aires, al igual que un maletín negro con una ridícula carita de un zorrito en el.

Afortunadamente el desconocido reaccionó rápido, atrapando el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos, usando su propio cuerpo para amortiguarle la caída.

Un sonoro quejido salió de la bocadel rubio, captando la atención del Uchiha rebelde. — ¿Estás bien, datebbayo?

Los ojos Sasuke se abrieron a la par al ver una despeinada cabellera rubia, más aún al ver esos ojos azules que hasta hace unos segundos mantenía cerrados.

— ¿Te lastimaste? — volvió a preguntar aquel hombre, intentando llamar su atención.

Fue hasta ese entonces que Sasuke no reparó en la posición comprometida en la que estaban, hasta que bajó su vista para constatarlo por el mismo. Enrojeció automáticamente al estar sentado en su cintura, con ambas piernas a los lados. Ciertamente la posición era de lo más sugerente.

— Ah… ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? — gruñó molesto el menor, incorporándose de muy mal humor. — ¡Tsk! Escuela de mierda, par de incompetentes.

— ¿Disculpa? — murmuró el rubio, aún tendido en el suelo, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. — Has sido tú quien ha venido distraído, datebbayo — El rubio alzó su dedo índice, señalándole al moreno, su celular, a pocos metros de ellos. — Este instituto es bueno… no tienes por que decir todo eso, datebbayo —

Restándole interés al asunto fue incorporándose, alcanzando su maletín a su lado, tomando uno por uno, los papeles desparramados por todo el suelo.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme tampoco? — murmuró el mayor, clavando sus ojos azules, una vez más, en los negros del Uchiha.

Sasuke bufó hastiado, cerrando sus ojos para meter sus manos a los bolsillos, ignorándolo. — Tengo cosas más importantes y entretenidas que hacer antes de perder de mi valioso tiempo con usted…— Los ojos del Uchiha se fueron a los papeles. — ¿… profesor?

— Uzumaki Naruto, encantado — El rubio le extendió una mano en señal de saludo, pero jamás se la devolvió. Una mueca molesta apareció ahora en el aniñado rostro del rubio, volviendo a fijar su vista en los papeles. — Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un superior, datebbayo… eres un mal hablado ¿No te han enseñado modales acaso?

— He crecido solo toda mi vida, me eduqué yo mismo, sensei — El menor le dedicó una sonrisa rebelde y orgullosa, enfatizando la última palabra con ironía.

Naruto dejó los papeles por un momento, volviendo a levantar su mirada al muchacho. Sasuke gruñó al ver su interés, frunciendo el ceño automáticamente.

— De todas formas no le interesa, es mi vida y hago lo que se me canta — Cerró sus ojos, volviendo a mover sus piernas. — Además… si no le hago caso a mis propios profesores, menos lo haría con usted.

El Uzumaki chasqueó sus dientes, viendo la figura del Uchiha desaparecer del pasillo.

— ¡Tsk! Que chico más desagradable, datebbayo.

Volvió a acuclillarse, tomando los papeles restantes esparcidos en el suelo, uno por uno, lentamente.

— Mira cómo has crecido, Naruto —

El rubio abrió sus ojos, centrando estos ahora en los zapatos de una mujer. Rápidamente alzó su cabeza, encarando a su interlocutora, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Tsunade no Baa-chan!

* * *

— Mmm… —

Me muevo levemente al sentir el reflejo del sol justo en mi cara. Levanto las sábanas, tapándome por completo y dándole la espalda a la ventana. Habría seguido durmiendo si no fuera que un aroma delicioso había llegado a mi sensible nariz, despertando a mi estómago dormido. Entreabro mis ojos lentamente, pestañando seguidamente hasta acostumbrar mi vista a la luz del día.

Mi rostro giró a noventa grados hasta clavar mi vista en el reloj despertador que marcaba las 11:24 de la mañana.

Un suspiro hondo y realmente agotado sale de mi boca, al mismo tiempo que mi mano aparta un mechón de mi cabello con pereza. Otro día más en mi agobiante vida. Me incorporo un poco de la cama, gateando hasta el gran ventanal que hace de pared atrás de mi cama, asomándome para ver que se cuentan hoy mis amigos de la prensa.

Como me lo imaginaba, ahí estaban esperando cuales buitres rapaces a que su presa saliera de su guarida. Después dicen que no los respetan y que incluso, llegan a faltarles el respeto, o incluso levantarles la mano. Son unos asquerosos narcisistas que con tal de quedar en primer lugar ante su competencia, inventan escándalos para mantener su popularidad y su ranking, sin importarles si estos rumores llegan a afectar el entorno familiar.

Habría seguido maldiciendo a estas molestas personas de no ser que el sonido del pomo de la puerta de mi habitación me advirtió que _él_ estaba ahí.

Dibujo un diminuta sonrisa al escuchar sus pasos caminando hasta la cama; para segundos después sentir como el colchón se hunde, sintiendo la humedad de su cuerpo mojado aferrándose al mío juguetonamente. Desliza su mano a mi nuca, haciendo a un lado mi cabello para hundirse en él, pasando sus labios fríos por mi piel.

El simple roce de su piel gélida contra la mía me estremece. Más aún cuando me susurra por debajo de mi oído, cosas que es mejor no saberlas a esas horas de la mañana.

— Pervertido, un — murmuro en un hilo de voz. — Quítate, me estás mojando.

Quizás no era muy romántico de mi parte, pero era mi forma de expresar mi añoranza por él. Aunque mi trato solo le saca una sonrisa satisfactoria y divertida. No puedo verla, pero siento que sonríe a mis espaldas.

— Como ordenes, tu perro… eso soy… tu maldito perro fiel — susurra ahora perdiéndose en mi cabello para aspirar mi aroma por última vez, antes de separarse de mí.

— Deja de hablar así… no eres mi perro — inquiero, girando mi cuerpo con pereza, quedando boca arriba para contemplar sus cabellos negros y sus ojos tan rojos como la espesa sangre.

Me mira desde su posición, sentado sobre su cadera, pero sin siquiera mover un músculo. Alzo una ceja, bufando levemente por el silencio que se había formado entre ambos. No va conmigo, definitivamente, y tampoco con él.

— Ya te estás tardando, maldita sea… no es propio de ti — susurro disimulando estar molesto.

Alzo mis manos, aferrándolas a la camisa arrugada de Itachi, tirando de esta para que volviera a brindarme de las atenciones que solo él sabe darme.

Sonríe satisfecho, dejándose guiar por mis manos.

— Ya te lo dije… tu perro fiel, eso es lo que soy.

* * *

— ¿Nuevo profesor?

— Eso escuché por los pasillos antes de entrar al aula — inquiere la pelirroja, mascando chicle mientras dedicaba toda su atención a sus largas uñas, pintándolas de un color rojo intenso y bastante estrafalario, aunque había que admitir que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello.

— Tsk… El profe Shikamaru es el mejor — murmura ahora el albino, llevando a la boca su inseparable botella de agua. — ¿No, Karin? — el pie del muchacho dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa, corriéndola unos pocos milímetros, los suficientes como para hacer estallar a la muchacha.

— ¡SUIGETSU! ¡VOY A MATARTE, CABRÓN!

— ¡Basta! no peleen — murmura el mayor de los cuatro, suspirando mientras volvía su vista a la ventana. — quisiera ser un ave…

— Siempre tan pacifista, Juugo… por eso jamás consigues novia — el albino echó una carcajada limpia, desviando sus ojos pícaros a la figura del Uchiha, sentado en su banco y con su mp3 a todo lo que daba.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! — canturrea Suigetsu, tirando de los auriculares para llamar su atención.

El moreno sólo le envió una mirada despectiva, volviendo a tomar de estos para ignorarlo. Sin embargo, el albino volvió a hacerlo, esta vez con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Suigetsu, deja de molestar a Sasuke! Tsk… — La pelirroja se prendió del brazo del moreno, arrimando sus atributos para llamar su atención.

Para desgracia de Karin, los ojos del Uchiha ni siquiera giraron su dirección.

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres! — soltó finalmente, rendido, echándole una mirada molesta a su compañero.

— Me enteré que te tiraste al profesor del curso superior hace unos días.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se ensanchó al ver que había dado en el clavo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, respondiendo con una mueca igual o más prepotente que la del muchacho. ¡Bingo!

— ¿¡Qué! — Exclamó la pelirroja, mirando con escepticismo a Suigetsu, y de este, al Uchiha. — ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad, Sasuke? — Para desgracia de la muchacha, el Uchiha no le contestó, lo que confirmó sus dudas.

— ¿Y qué si así fue? — se limitó a responder, levantándose de su asiento para aferrarlo del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera del aula.

Suigetsu sonrió divertido al haber conseguido captar toda su atención. Ahora que tenían la oportunidad de hablar a solas, aprovecharía para llevar a cabo su _pequeño acuerdo_.

Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que su receso acabara, sin embargo para el muchacho era más que suficiente para llegar a un acuerdo más que interesante con su colega.

El Uchiha empujó la puerta del lavabo, caminando hasta quedar en medio del camino. Se giró a su compañero, plantándole cara y con el entrecejo fruncido. No era difícil deducir que estaba de mal humor.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no lo digas frente a Karin y Juugo?

— Los chicos del aula superior andan apostando que tardas más de una semana en echarte al nuevo — comentó el menor, ensanchando su pícara sonrisa. — Aposté una buena cantidad de dinero a que lograbas tirártelo dentro de los próximos cinco días.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, ladeando su cabeza para un costado, mirándolo con interés.

— ¿Cuánto me tocaría esta vez?

— Más de lo que te imaginas — fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho.

El moreno echó una risa divertida, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de su confidente.

— Trato echo.

Pese a que Sasuke era el estudiante más popular del instituto, y que su familia fuera considerada una de las más ricas del país, éste tenía ciertas restricciones con los fondos de su familia. Su hermano había tenido que anular su tarjeta de crédito debido a su incorregible rebeldía. De esta forma, llevando a cabo aquellas apuestas, podía ganar dinero suficiente como para cubrir los gastos de sus vicios, el tabaco y el alcohol.

Una vez zanjado todo, ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos. Como si nada hubiera pasado, cada uno tomo su respectivo asiento, quedando completamente en silencio.

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, dando paso a la figura insinuante de la directora, la cual anduvo a grandes zancadas, hasta quedar frente al escritorio del docente. Tras de ella la siguió la figura de un muchacho rubio y medio desalineado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron atónitos, sin despegar su vista de su, ahora, nuevo profesor.

— Debido a la indisposición del profesor Nara, hemos traído un nuevo docente que se encargará de impartir sus clases. Quiero que lo traten con respeto — la mujer extendió su brazo al rubio, el cual esbozó una encantadora sonrisa zorruna.

_Es él._

— Uzumaki Naruto, encantado.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo llegó a su fin. No hubo grandes escenas ItaDei esta vez, sin embargo, a falta de ellos, en su lugar he puesto un poco de SasuNaru!*O* **

**Ahhhhhh sé que muchos me matarán por como describo a Sasuke. A mi, personalmente me gusta, quise romper aquel estereotipo muy cliché en él, usando ahora a un Sasuke completamente despreocupado y putón. No juzguen antes de tiempo, denle una oportunidad U.U**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué hará Sasuke con la apuesta? ¿Conseguirá el Uchiha lograr echarse a Naruto antes de una semana? ¿Caerá el rubio en sus encantos reinonescos y drama queen? *_* jajajaja ¡No se pierdan el próximo Capi!**

**¿Chocolates? ¿Flores? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Rapes? XDDDDDD ¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
